el dragón emperador de la devastación
by Benito Camelas
Summary: abandonado desde niño, teniendo como única compañía a un mítico ser sellado en su brazo izquierdo, Issei Hyodo deberá buscar el rumbo de su vida, obteniendo de paso nuevos amigos, rivales, enemigos y ¿por qué no? nuevos amores. Isseixharem, algo OP, Smart, non-perv.
1. Chapter 1

**hola, sinceramente no se que decir en este momento, salvo que estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por su apoyo y su acogida en este fandom, muchas gracias, en serio.**

 **este proyecto me roía la mente desde hace un tiempo y desde las once comencé a trabajar en el, sin mas espero que lo disfruten y comenten.**

 **ahora si, comencemos**

* * *

 **capu 1: el inicio de una leyenda**

* * *

Muchas veces, la vida te trata como una basura, como una hoja seca llevada por el viento a lugares inalcanzables, pero le gracia está en seguir adelante y ver los obstáculos como lecciones de aprendizaje, así podremos ser…más fuertes.

* * *

Lugar desconocido

* * *

Entre las montañas agrestes y escarpadas se visualizaba una especie de edificación abandonada, la estructura en si parecía estar bastante deteriorada, pero, aun así, era habitable.

De entre una de sus mohosas puertas emergieron dos siluetas, cargando lo que parecía ser una bolsa plástica de color negro, antes de caminar hasta lo que parecía ser un despeñadero, el cual terminaba en un rio de mediano caudal.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, las siluetas lanzaron la bolsa hacia el precipicio, antes de volver a ingresar al lugar cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿está hecho? – se oyó la voz de un hombre de mediana edad.

-sí señor, el espécimen defectuoso ya fue neutralizado- informó una de las siluetas con voz monótona.

-bien hecho- comentó el hombre quien vestía como científico –aunque es una lástima, perdí el DNA de tres importantes dragones malignos al ingresárselos a ese mocoso, no puedo creer que haya pensado que lo resistiría, pero todo es una apuesta en la vida, así que no importa, aun me quedan otras 2 muestras de DNA de dragón maligno-

El científico sacó lo que parecía ser un panel táctil, seleccionando 3 opciones en específico antes de borrarlas de la lista.

*DNA Grendel

*DNA Azi-Dahaka

-es una lástima que no tenga el DNA de Nidhoghr, Ladón y Crom Cruach, traigan al otro sujeto de prueba- ante la orden del hombre, el par de sujetos salieron de allí –esta es la última apuesta, es todo…o nada-

* * *

Timeskip-Dos años después

* * *

Japón ha sido considerado desde tiempos inmemoriales como una potencia mundial, productor de la gran mayoría de artículos y artefactos electrónicos y domésticos, la mayor parte, considerados de gran calidad y un excelente diseño, aparte de eso, también es conocido por su gran diversidad de cultura y etnia, marcado por míticas y fabulosas historias de antaño que le han precedido de una reputación e influencia enorme.

Pero eso no es relevante en este momento.

Ahora mismo nos situamos en la nocturna ciudad de Kuoh, entre sus calles caminaba una hermosa mujer entres sus 20 años, sus atrayentes ojos celestes brillaban tenuemente y su precioso cabello azul se ondeaba en el viento, la mujer despedía un aire de seducción y elegancia natural, sin mencionar que su cuerpo le causaría una muerte por envidia a cualquier modelo.

La mujer caminaba contoneando sus caderas con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-aahhh~ la mujer soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras observaba una bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda –no cabe duda que la comida del mundo humano es la mejor que existe, eso sin contar que su carne es exquisita-

Tack

-¡oye! - de repente alguien arrapó la bolsa que la mujer llevaba en su mano, al tiempo que comenzaba a correr perdiéndose entre las sombras de la calle -¡mi comida! Grrr-

La hermosa mujer soltó un pequeño ¿gruñido? Antes de comenzar a correr velozmente tras el infame ladrón que se atrevió a hurtarla.

Por su parte el ladrón corría a una velocidad inusualmente alta, su ropa estaba harapienta y su rostro mostraba suciedad, eso sin mencionar que al parecer su edad era la de un niño de 8 años.

\- [buena esa parcero, con esas 3 maratones ya tenemos pa´l porro] - se escuchó la voz de una macarra en la mente del niño.

\- (oye Ddraig, esa mujer era muy rara, incluso escuché que gruñó) - habló el niño en su mente, al parecer sin inmutarse debido a la extraña voz en su testa (cabeza en italiano).

\- [no le pare bolas a eso, más bien asiéntele pa´que no nos coja la tarde] – habló el flaite de nueva cuenta.

\- (si, si, como digas) – el chico aceleró su paso, hasta que…

Punch

-ite- el niño cayó de rodillas producto de un puñetazo en su estómago

\- [esa fuerza…] – el dragón reemplazó su faceta de man de barrio, por la de un amigo preocupado – [imposible…corre Issei, ella es…es…] –

-tienes mucho valor para robarme pequeño mocoso, a mí la grande y legendaria dragona azul, hija más fuerte de la reina babilónica de los mares, la gran reina dragona del caos…- ante su larga presentación el chiquillo se retiró rápida y silenciosamente –…la reina dragona más fuerte… la grandilocuente y poderosa Tiamat- la mujer infló su voluptuoso pecho con un insano orgullo, antes de caer en cuenta que el pequeño no se encontraba por ninguna parte - ¿eh? ¿Dónde está ese mocoso? –

Rápidamente la mujer comenzó a perseguir al pequeño chico…de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos, y gracias a su potente olfato, la mujer localizó al menor… o eso creía

Se encontró frente a un callejón sin salida, en ese lugar se sentía el olor del pequeño ladrón.

-sé que estás ahí mocoso, sal de allí y tal vez te deje ir…con algunos huesos rotos- la mujer esperó pacientemente un par de minutos, pero nada pasaba –se acabó tu tiempo mocoso, voy a ir por ti y te asesinaré-

La mujer se acercó a un bote de basura, pero al abrirlo encontró la deteriorada remera del chico.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos como platos al verse engañada de forma tan vil, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera podría esperarse, la mujer soltó una hermosa y seductora risita.

-fufufufu, eres muy inteligente niño, has logrado engañarme solo por esta vez, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás tanta suerte-

Lentamente la mujer extendió un par de alas de color azul celeste, antes de elevarse en el cielo, despareciendo de allí.

* * *

El chiquillo, ahora conocido como Issei, se encontraba sentado en un oscuro callejón, su remera no estaba en ningún lado, y su rostro se mostraba cansado y sudoroso.

\- (e-esa mujer es un monstruo) – habló el chico en su mente.

\- [es verdad, la pela´a esa es severa gosovia] – habló el dragón con su típica voz de calle.

\- (podrías dejar de hablar así) –

\- [yesno] – respondió el dragón

\- (¿Qué significa eso?) –

\- [significa yesno] – respondió el mítico ser de forma trolera, ganándose un gesto de muerte de parte del pequeño – [bueno, hablando en serio, tienes mucha suerte Issei, lograste escaparte de Tiamat, no muchos Sekiryuutei se han enfrentado con ella y sobrevivido] –

\- (¿Por qué? Además, no peleé con ella, solo escapé y ya) – interrogó el pequeño al tiempo que extrañamente creaba una esfera de fuego de color arcoíris, iluminando su rostro, mostrando un par de ojos de color dorado intenso y cabello negro algo largo y alborotado, antes de sacar un pedazo de carne de la bolsa que le robó a Tiamat y lo ponía sobre la mano que tenía cubierta de fuego.

\- [Tiamat me odia desde hace mucho, tienes suerte que no notó que eras mi potador, sino enserio habría tratado de matarte desde el principio, ella solo estaba jugando] – explicó el dragón

\- (¿y por qué te odia?) – preguntó el pequeño de nueva cuenta.

\- [pues…] –

* * *

Flashback: hace muuuuuuchos años

* * *

-al fin- habló una enorme dragona de color azul celeste mientras observaba una hermosa cueva de roca adornada de hielo con una mirada soñadora–tardé 3 años, pero ahora si podré conseguir pareja y tener muchos dragoncitos en esta casa~

\- {vas a morir Ddraaaaaaaaaaaiiiiig} – gritó un enorme dragón blanco con cuernos dorados y ojos amarillos flotando en el cielo, antes de lanzar una enorme llamarada plateada hacia otro enorme dragón, este último era de color rojo con cuernos dorados y ojos verdes.

\- [tú serás el que morirá Albioooooooooooooon] – gritó el dragón rojo tomando altura y esquivando la llamarada, antes de responder con otra llamarada de color carmesí, el dragón blanco la esquivo también, pero el ataque siguió su curso…e impactó en la cueva, derritiendo el hielo y destrozando las rocas.

\- ¡noooooo, mi casaaaaaa! - gritó la dragona azul histérica

* * *

Timeskip: 20 años

* * *

La misma dragona se encontraba esta vez en una isla desértica, observando una especie de pirámide.

-bueno, tardé 20 años construyendo y reforzando mi nueva casa para que esos malditos bastardos no la destruyan- habló Tiamat suspirando.

Dooooooooooooooon

La dragona miró hacia arriba, notando al mismo dragón rojo y al mismo dragan blanco lanzándose ataques.

El dragón rojo lanzó una esfera de energía de color verde hacia el dragón blanco quien la contrarrestó con otra, pero de color azul.

\- {divide}{divide}{divide} – la esfera verde comenzó a retroceder terreno

\- [ja, caíste Albion] – Ddraig lanzó otra esfera verde del doble del tamaño de la anterior, esta se unió con su anterior ataque y engulló la esfera azul, el ataque impactó con éxito en el cuerpo de Albion, enviándolo contra la pirámide, destruyéndola totalmente.

\- ¡noooooo! ¡No de nuevooooo! ¡Te odio Ddraiiiiiiiiiiiig! – gruñó la dragona con enojo, pero el par de dragones ya no se encontraban allí

* * *

Fin flashback

* * *

\- [y así sucedió otras cuantas veces, al final se fue al bosque de familiares cuando fuimos sellados, pero los dragones fuertes quedaron prácticamente extintos y ella se quedó sola, son muchos años de virginidad los que se carga encima] – terminó el dragón con cierto aire burlesco.

\- (lástima que haya sido así, ¿y por qué no te disculpaste con ella?) –

\- [no me ha dado oportunidad de hacerlo, además, Albion tiene la mitad de la culpa] – se excusó Ddraig.

\- (si, pero tú eras quien lanzaba los ataques) – comentó el chico mientras comía la carne que ya se encontraba perfectamente asada.

Troooomp

Un relámpago cayó en la ciudad mientras el cielo se oscurecía.

\- (genial) – comentó Issei de forma sarcástica – (ya va a comenzar a llover) –

\- [busca donde acamparte rápido, yo iré a dormir un poco, dulces sueños socio] – el dragón cortó conexión con el chico, el cual solo se refugió bajo una sombría azotea, arropándose con unos cuantos periódicos.

Las personas pasaban rápidamente por su lado en dirección a sus casas para evitar mojarse, sin siquiera notarlo debido a la noche, claro que incluso siendo de día pasaría desapercibido como un indigente más.

Pronto una joven pareja pasó acompañada de un niño de más o menos 6 años, sin embargo, y a diferencia de la pareja, el pequeño logró ver a Issei, deteniéndose y sacando una piruleta de su bolsillo.

-toma- el niño le dio a Issei la golosina, antes de volver corriendo con sus padres.

-g-gracias- Issei destapó el dulce mientras lo llevaba a su boca, degustándolo como si fuese lo último que haría en su vida.

\- ¿Cómo se sentirá tener padres? – se preguntó el chico con un semblante algo triste.

Blop

El sonido de sus lágrimas se camuflaba con el sonido de las primeras gotas de lluvia, lentamente el pelinegro comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose dormido en medio de la lluvia, todo esto era observado por Ddraig quien solo suspiró con tristeza ante la soledad del niño.

* * *

La lluvia había cesado. Mientras tanto, la conocida como Tiamat caminaba tranquilamente por cierto callejón, pronto su olfato detectó al pequeño ladrón, la mujer se acercó a él y se sorprendió al ver una peculiar aura rojiza rodeándolo y protegiéndolo del frio.

-Ddraig- susurró la mujer con odio en sus palabras, rápidamente creó un orbe de energía azul en su mano y la apuntó hacia el chico.

\- [hazlo] – un destello de color verde esmeralda apareció en el dorso de la mano izquierda del chico alertando a la mujer – [termina con su sufrimiento Tiamat] –

\- ¿Qué dices Ddraig? – la mujer olvidó su ira por un momento mientras la curiosidad asomaba entre sus palabras.

\- [¿ves esto?] – el dragón cubrió el chico con un manto de aura, cuando este cesó, se podía apreciar como el torso del chico, sus brazos y lo que se veía de sus piernas estaba cubierto de cicatrices, que variaban en formas y tamaños, algunas de cortadas, otras de suturas y otras de quemaduras.

La mujer deshizo la energía de su mano mientras alzaba sus cejas sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de su edad tenga tantas cicatrices? – preguntó esta mientras acariciaba uno de los brazos del niño, más específicamente una extensa cicatriz que abarcaba desde su muñeca hasta más arriba de su codo.

\- [desde niño él fue sometido a "experimentos", un grupo de locos decidieron aplicarle el ADN de dragones malignos, pero al ver que no mostraba resultados comenzaron a maltratarlo, un día decidieron someterlo a otro tratamiento, él no lo resistió y lo dieron por muerto, lanzándolo desde un risco, en ese momento yo desperté y le salve la vida dándole un cuerpo completo de dragón] – explicó el dragón rojo con nostalgia – [desde entonces él ha vivido en las calles, robando para subsistir y durmiendo a la intemperie, honestamente me duele ver a mi compañero así, de todos mis portadores él es el que ha tenido el destino más trágico] –

-entiendo- la mujer puso su mano derecha en el pecho del chico ocultando sus cicatrices con un poco de magia – desde ahora me lo llevaré al inframundo, yo misma me encargare de enseñarle algunas cosas-

\- [¿Qué?] – el dragón no daba crédito a lo que oía, la segunda dragona más fuerte de todas a iba a entrenar a su portador, a sabiendas del odio que ella le guardaba a Ddraig y a sus portadores – [ ¿por qué? ]-

\- tu quien te crees para cuestionarme idiota, solo lo entrenaré y ya, además…- la mujer sonrió vilmente – quien sabe, tal vez hasta lo haga mi pareja, así podría moldearlo a mi gusto –

\- […Sho-ta-con] – el dragón solo susurró mientras la mujer recogió al niño y desapareció de allí en un círculo mágico de color azul eléctrico.

* * *

lugar desconocido

* * *

-humm- el chico comenzó a despertar lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un extraño techo de color azul brillante, asimismo una extraña sensación de calidez lo invadió.

 **-vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas-** una extraña y potente voz femenina se escuchó en el lugar, Issei se sintió bastante asustado, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando hablaba con Ddraig.

\- ¿uh? ¿Q-quién eres? – preguntó este temeroso.

- **vaya** \- la misma voz femenina resonó en el lugar mientras Issei por alguna razón se sentía incómodo – **parece que olvidas muy pronto las personas que robas, mocoso** –

\- t-tu eres…- el chico comenzó a temblar un poco al reconocer que aquel ser era la mujer que antes había robado.

- **no tiembles pequeño cachorro-** el extraño ser decidió bromear un poco **-estas bajo mi ala, literalmente-**

-eso no me tranquiliza en nada- respondió el pequeño quien se encontraba acostado e inmóvil del susto.

- **está bien -** el extraño ser, quien resultó ser una dragona, comenzó a disminuir su tamaño velozmente, hasta que en unos pocos segundos, se transformó en la misma mujer, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba desnuda totalmente, cubriendo a ambos con un par de hermosas alas de color azul celeste -…vamos a comenzar por lo básico, soy Tiamat, la reina dragona del caos, y tú eres…-

-yo me llamo Issei Hyodo, el dragón emperador ro…-

-no…digas…eso- la mujer entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Issei con enojo –el Sekiryuutei es ese maldito de Ddraig, tu no, tú eres…diferente, tú no eres Ddraig, Issei-

\- ¿entonces? – el chico no parecía afectarle el hecho de que una mujer tan hermosa como Tiamat estuviera acostada frente a él totalmente desnuda, hecho que hizo que la mujer sonriera un poco.

\- (como pensé, es muy inocente) – la peliazul sonrió de forma tranquila mientras abrazaba al chico de manera bromista y sensual – (será divertido corromper su mente y su inocencia) –

-tú eres Issei, y de ahora en adelante serás el dragón de…bueno, por ahora serás solamente Issei- la mujer escondió sus alas mientras se ponía de pie, al instante un brillo de color celeste cubrió su cuerpo, al cesar el brillo, la mujer vestía una ajustada blusa negra, una minifalda del mismo color, ligueros rojizos y tacones a juego –ahora ven aquí, tengo mucho que mostrarte…pequeño ladrón-

-hai…Tiamat-sa…-

-espera Issei…¿no olvidas algo? – la mujer sonrió un poco al ver que el chico agachó su rostro apenado.

-y-yo…lo siento Tiamat-san, me disculpo por haberla robado- el chico se disculpó por consejo de Ddraig.

-bien dicho, te disculpo porque solo lo hiciste para sobrevivir- la mujer le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico, quien sonrió en respuesta

\- [¿a mí también vas a perdonarme?] – habló el dragón celestial rojo a través del guantelete.

-ni lo sueñes maldito imbécil- la dragona escupió esas palabras con el asco más puro –tú no eres digno de hablarme siquiera-

\- [por favorcitooo~] – el dragón trató de hacer una cutre imitación de Issei.

-guarda silencio idiota- la peliazul tomó la mano del chico, quien ahora se encontraba limpio y con ropa nueva, mientras ambos comenzaban a flotar en el aire - ¿sabes dónde estamos Issei? – el pequeño negó con la cabeza –bien, estas en mi casa, este es el bosque de familiares del inframundo-

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, el cual era una especie de cueva helada, oculta a la vista, lo primero que hizo el pequeño moreno fue observar el cielo, sorprendiéndose al ver que este era de un color púrpura.

-bien, vamos a dar un paseo…-

* * *

Timeskip: dos años

* * *

-muy bien ise-kun- quien habló fue Tiamat, la cual esquivaba de forma elegante combos de puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos e incluso codazos, cortesía de Issei, quien estaba cubierto de un aura de color morado oscuro –aprendes muy rápido-

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el aura morada del chico se disipó completamente mientras comenzaba a jadear.

\- ¿tan rápido te cansaste Ise-kun? – la mujer sonrió con algo de burla.

Swosh

De repente los puños del chico se cubrieron de una nefasta aura de color verde oscuro.

Trooomp

El chico lanzó un puñetazo contra la mujer, esta lo desvió hacia el suelo, pero este retumbó como si hubiese caído un enorme trueno, el lugar donde el puño impactó estaba hecho polvo, y un cráter de mediano tamaño estaba en este.

La mujer se asombró al ver tal poder, pero el chico aprovechó eso, y a una velocidad totalmente superior a la que hubiese mostrado antes, apareció frente a la mujer, lanzándole una potente patada, pero Tiamat no era cualquier dragona, la mujer la bloqueó fácilmente con su antebrazo, hecho aprovechado por el chico para lanzarle otro puñetazo, la mujer puso su otro brazo al frente tratando de bloquearlo, pero el golpe no era un golpe cualquiera, aparte de la enorme fuerza de este, el golpe causó una explosión de mediano tamaño, la mujer no se esperó aquello y salió disparada hacia atrás.

-hah, hah, hah- el chicó de 10 años jadeaba fuertemente –logré hacer retroceder a Tia-chan-

\- [no se crea muy salsa piro´o, ella apenas está calentando] - comentó el dragón.

\- (pos gracias por el apoyo) – habló el moreno con sarcasmo.

\- [relaja´o, cuando quiera] –

De entre la nube de polvo salió Tiamat, como Issei pensaba, la mujer estaba totalmente intacta, su vestido estaba algo empolvado, pero nada más.

-eso fue asombroso Ise-kun- felicitó la peliazul abrazando al chico, quien se sonrojó al verse aprisionado entre los pechos de la dragona.

-g-gracias Tia-chan- el chico logro zafarse mientras sonreía con un poco de orgullo dragónico.

-te has hecho muy fuerte estos 2 años- la peliazul elogió al pequeño chico quien se rascó la cabeza algo apenado –hoy voy a presentarte a alguien que te ayudará de ahora en adelante-

\- ¿y tú, Tia-chan? – preguntó el chico

-debo irme algún tiempo, debo estar en unos juegos de valoración y no puedo faltar, pero no te preocupes Ise-kun, yo estaré muy pendiente de ti – explicó la chica caminando junto a él.

-ya veo- el pequeño observó su mano derecha, esta mantenía una coloración verde con unas resaltadas venas de color azul.

\- ¿sucede algo Ise-kun? - la mujer observó que el chico se tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

-n-no es nada…Tia-chan, es solo que estoy algo agot...cough- el chico tosió un poco observando que su mano tenía una mancha de sangre.

\- ¿Ise-kun? - la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, observando que este cerró sus ojos antes de quedar inconsciente -¡ise-kun!- la peliazul lo atrapó entre sus brazos velozmente, antes de observar aterrorizada que el chico tenía sangre saliendo de varias partes de su cuerpo, su boca, su nariz e incluso sus orejas.

\- [al despertar sus poderes de dragón maligno, su cuerpo ha comenzado a sufrir pues fue alterado con mi poder de dragón celestial, un dragón celestial es lo opuesto a un dragón maligno, al ser entidades opuestas, ambas comienzan a luchar entre sí por tener el dominio de su cuerpo, a partir de ahora el deberá elegir, si será un futuro dragón celestial como yo, o si se convertirá en un dragón maligno] – explicó el dragón.

\- ¿no puedo hacer algo por él? – preguntó la peliazul preocupada.

\- [solo puedes entrenarlo en el ámbito espiritual para que aguante el choque de energías en su cuerpo, si sigue entrenándose físicamente el despertar de su poder como dragón maligno se verá acelerado y su vida estaría en peligro, más de lo que lo está ahora] – el dragón rojo se mostraba algo triste – [mi socio ha sufrido mucho, pero aun así su corazón es puro, él no me ve como una herramienta, tal vez su corazón sea la clave…]-

\- ¿de qué hablas Ddraig? – preguntó la mujer con seriedad.

\- [es solo una teoría, pero es probable que Issei logre alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder, yo lo llamaría "dragón celestial maligno"]- el dragón sonrió con algo de orgullo.

\- ¿quieres decir que Ise-kun podría llegar al nivel de Crom-Cruach? – la mujer se mostró sorprendida ante tal revelación.

\- [tal vez mas o tal vez menos, aún no sabemos si lo logrará en primer lugar, como dije, es solo una teoría] – aclaró el dragón – [por cierto, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿o es que en verdad planeas volverlo tu pareja?] –

-solo bromeaba esa vez, aunque, los dos dragones celestiales, Vritra y Fafnir están sellados, Midgardsormr solo se dedica a dormir, Yu-Long es un idiota de primera y Tannin ya tiene pareja- la mujer suspiró abatida –además, jamás escogería a un dragón maligno como pareja…esto es tu culpa Ddraig, por tu culpa moriré soltera-

\- [lo siento por eso] – se disculpó el dragón celestial.

-me preocupo por Ise-kun porque él ha sufrido mucho, he visto que siempre se esfuerza en hacerse más fuerte y gracias a su voluntad sale siempre adelante, confío en su corazón y en su fuerza, pero aun así no quiero que sufra- explicó la mujer de forma convincente.

\- [vaya…] – el dragón rojo soltó una pequeña risita – [debe gustarte mucho para que lo describas y te preocupes de esa forma] –

-mejor cierra tu hocico si no quieres que vaya a la [Boosted Gear] a darte una paliza- siseó la mujer entrecerrando sus ojos -ahora debo avisarle a Ajuka que no podré acompañarlo por un tiempo-

\- [ya, está bien, mejor me voy a dormir] –

* * *

Timeskip: seis meses

* * *

El entrenamiento espiritual del chico dio comienzo una semana después desde aquel incidente, en el día aprendía a controlar su energía por medio de ejercicios como la meditación, y en las noches perfeccionaba su combate cuerpo a cuerpo al tiempo que aprendía sobre la magia en el interior de la [Boosted Gear], siendo acompañado por Tiamat, Ddraig y algunos de los antiguos usuarios de la longinus, quienes gracias a Tiamat e Issei, ya estaban libres, al menos psicológicamente.

Ya habían transcurrido más o menos seis meses desde que el entrenamiento comenzó, tiempo más que suficiente para el chico, quien obtuvo resultados mayores a los esperados en el ámbito mágico y espiritual.

Ahora mismo, el chico se encontraba en el interior de su [Sacred Gear] siendo acompañado por Ddraig, una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, y un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, ambos respondían al nombre de "Elsha" y "Belzard" respectivamente.

Lastimosamente Tiamat no pudo acompañarlos debido a que tuvo que irse a resolver unos asuntos por tiempo indefinido, aun así, ella le avisó que al día siguiente Issei recibiría las enseñanzas de un viejo conocido de ella y Ddraig, pero que estaría bien.

-eres muy bueno en la magia Issei- elogió Elsha –nunca conocí a alguien tan bueno como tú en la magia, aunque sabiendo que tienes la sangre del dragón de los mil hechizos es de esperarse-

-no solo eso- agregó Belzard –tu combate cercano es muy bueno, tines una gran velocidad fuerza y reflejos para tu edad-

\- [es gracias a que despertó la [Boosted Gear] cuando era pequeño y modifique su cuerpo, los instintos de dragón han jugado un papel fundamental en su desarrollo, y si a eso le sumamos la enorme fuerza del dragón maligno de la fuerza criminal, pues tendrás resultados como este] – explicó el dragón rojo.

-ya veo, por cierto, es raro que no estés hablando como…ya sabes- dijo el chiquillo quien jadeaba un poco.

\- [jum, yo hablo así cuando quiera, es solo que ahora no quiero hacerlo] – el dragón notó como el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse – [es hora que vuelvas al mundo real, te veo luego socio] –

-cuídate mucho Issei- se despidió la rubia.

-hazle caso- apoyó Belzard, agitando su mano.

-los veo en la noche chicos- el pequeño desapreció se allí lentamente.

* * *

El chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un enorme dragón de color púrpura con ojos de color morado, el chico rápidamente se puso en guardia mientras tomaba distancia con un salto.

Ya más de lejos, observó que el dragón medía más o menos 20 metros de alto, de contextura bípeda y musculosa, contaba con un par de enormes alas grises con bordes púrpuras en su espalda, la parte inferior de su cuerpo presentaba un color grisáceo, tenía un par de cuernos dorados en su cabeza curvados hacia adelante, sus enormes manos contaban con afiladas garras doradas y sus antebrazos, al igual que sus hombros, poseían lo que parecían ser partes de una armadura negra y escamosa, como detalle final, la parte inferior de su cuerpo contaba con lo que parecía ser un taparrabos de color gris con piezas de metal de color plateado sobre este.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que no sobreviviría si luchara contra el coloso frente a él, el dragón purpura si bien era a primera vista, más débil que Tiamat, seguía emitiendo una intensa presión en el lugar.

- **oye Tannin, no deberías asustar a Ise-kun de esa forma-** un enorme dragón de color azul cayó en medio de ambos dragones, el dragón era de tipo occidental y aparentaba ser un poco más pequeño que el llamado Tannin, pero no menos atemorizante, es más, la presión que este emitía era superior a la del dragón purpura, el dragón azul comenzó a brillar hasta que tomo la forma de Tiamat, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando al dragón purpura con superioridad y confianza.

- **vaya sorpresa Tiamat** \- el dragón se cubrió de llamas hasta tomar la forma de un hombre de cabello y ojos purpura –sigues tan bella como la última vez que te vi, es más, parece que cada vez estas más herm…-

-no trates de halagarme Tannin, tú ya tienes pareja- cortó Tiamat con seriedad.

-bueno, tenía que intentarlo, en fin, recibí tu mensaje, así que vine hacia aquí para conocer al Sekiryuutei, aunque debo admitir que esperaba a alguien más…mayor, pero aun así su poder es bastante elevado para su edad- el hombre centró su atención en Issei y se acercó ofreciéndole la mano –soy Tannin, el dragón del meteoro ardiente, un gusto conocerte Issei Hyodo, por cierto, hola Ddraig-

\- [cuanto tiempo Tannin, ya decía yo que esa aura se me hacía conocida] – habló Ddraig con nostalgia.

-un gusto Ossan- saludó el chico haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Ossan? Supongo que está bien, me intriga que tu nombre ciertamente sea japonés pero no pareces ser de allá, bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es…- el hombre sonrió mientras miraba a Tiamat, más específicamente sus pechos.

Pam

Tannin salió disparado hacia atrás producto de una potente patada, cortesía de la peliazul, luego de recuperarse sobó su adolorida cabeza de forma cómica.

-si-sigues igual de fuerte- elogió el dragón haciendo un pequeño puchero, antes de volver a su porte aguerrido.

-vuelve a hacer eso y lo lamentarás-advirtió la mujer con un tono algo sádico.

-s-sí, ya entendí el mensaje, jeez, que irritable…en fin, de ahora en adelante vendrás a mi territorio, yo me encargaré de entrenarte en lo que tiene que ver con armas y el poder de los dragones, por cierto, ¿sabes lanzar fuego? – explicó/preguntó el pelimorado.

-más o menos-

-vamos, lanza la llamarada más grande que puedas hacer- invitó Tannin.

-bien- Tiamat sonrió al ver como el chico cerró sus ojos mientras inflaba su pecho al concentrar energía en sus pulmones, el moreno retuvo el aire unos segundos y luego…

-roooooaaaaar-

La soltó en forma de una llamarada multicolor que fácilmente podría igualar la mitad del tamaño de Tannin.

-vaya, eres muy bueno, creo que tu podrías llevarte bien con unas dragoncitas que…-

-ni se te ocurra Tannin- la peliazul miró al hombre de mala forma.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿su madre? ¿su hermana? ¿su maestra? O ¿su futura novia? - pregunto el dragón con burla.

-eso no te importa Tannin, ahora vamos-

-si- el dragón extendió sus alas mientras comenzaba a flotar, siendo imitado por Tiamat e Issei, quien extendió un par de alas de color rojo con negro –menudas alas, pareces uno de esos malignos, en fin, síganme- el dragón de cabello purpura salió disparado de allí, siendo seguido por la dragona y el chico.

* * *

-bueno, llegamos- frente a los 3 dragones se extendía una hermosa planicie llena de cuevas, algunos cráteres en el suelo, pero lo que más resaltaba era una gran cantidad de dragones, hembras y machos adultos, cachorros y dragones de mediana edad, de variadas formas y colores, estos al notar la presencia de Tannin se pusieron en alerta, antes de acercarse a él.

Los más adultos reconocieron al instante a la peliazul mientras los más jóvenes se preguntaban quién era ella, por otro lado, algunos pocos reconocieron la presencia de Ddraig en Issei, junto con algo más-

Una dragona de color naranja se acercó a ellos, al hacerlo su tamaño comenzó a disminuir hasta tomar la forma de una bella chica de cabello y ojos anaranjados.

-es un gusto verla de nuevo Tiamat-sama- saludó la pelinarnaja.

\- ¿Tiamat? ¿la reina dragona más fuerte? – se preguntaron los que no la conocían al escuchar su nombre.

-lo mismo para ti, ha pasado tiempo- correspondió Tiamat –Issei, te presento a Endiath, la princesa dragona de los mares ardientes-

-un gusto conocerla Endiath-san- el chico hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía levemente.

-Endiath, él es Issei…el Sekiryuutei- presentó la peliazul, aunque lo último lo dijo con cierto repudio.

-el gusto es mío, Issei-dono- la mujer cerró sus ojos de forma apacible.

Cabe destacar que al escuchar la mención del Sekiryuutei, algunos de los dragones más jóvenes mostraron algo de miedo, mientras que otros enseñaron sus colmillos con hostilidad.

-bueno, yo iré a charlar un poco con Endiath, puedes acompañarnos si quieres Ise-kun, o bien puedes quedarte aquí para que te adaptes al lugar- decía Tiamat con una leve sonrisa.

-yo me quedaré aquí, claro, si a Ossan no le molesta- respondió el moreno.

-para nada, puedes darte las vueltas que quieras, después de todo, este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante- exclamó el mencionado sorprendiendo al chico –yo debo ir a charlar algunos asuntos-

-está bien, cuídate mucho Ise-kun, y no causes problemas- la mujer le dio al chico un beso en la mejilla, aunque si se apreciaba bien, el beso se dio cerca de la comisura de los labios del infante.

-maldito suertudo- pensaron todos los dragones machos al ver la escena, incluyendo a Tannin, aunque después se asombraron al caer en cuenta que era la primera vez que Tiamat se comportaba de esa forma con un macho dragón, el shock era aún mayor si se tenía en cuenta que el chico era uno de los anfitriones de Ddraig.

-si te comportas bien…yo podría…- la peliazul sonrió de forma juguetona-…darte algo mucho mejor que eso~

Ante estas palabras los machos dragones miraron a Issei con furia por unos instantes, antes que un pensamiento inundara sus mentes.

\- ¿acaso lo hace con un niño? ¿Qué clase de depravada sexual es ella? –

Por supuesto que la dragona no se refería a "eso", al menos no directamente, ella e Issei sabían que lo que más le gustaba al chico era la comida del mundo humano, gusto que ambos tenían en común.

-está bien Tia-chan- el chico infló su pecho orgulloso –voy a portarme bien-

-eso espero Ise-kun- la mujer salió de allí junto a la pelinaranja.

Como si fuera poco, la manera tan informal de tratarse ambos, podría ser malinterpretada.

\- (¿Tia-chan? ¿Ise-kun? ¿algo mucho mejor? ¿acaso en verdad son pareja?) – pensaron la mayoría de dragones y dragonas al entender mal el trasfondo de las palabras del niño y la peliazul.

-bueno, los veo luego cachorros- Tannin salió de allí siendo acompañado por quienes parecían ser los dragones más poderosos después de él.

-creo que caminar un poco no le hace mal a nadie- el chico salió de allí mostrando su aura, la cual al tener cierto toque oscuro y perverso llenaba de miedo los dragones que trataban de intimidarlo.

* * *

castillo dragón

* * *

\- ¿en que estabas pensando Tannin? ¿Tienes siquiera una idea de lo que conlleva traer un dragón maligno a este lugar y tras de eso entrenarlo? – preguntó un dragón de color dorado y ojos morados.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer es MI problema Glaedr, no me hagas recordarte porque estoy a cargo- Tannin entrecerró sus ojos aumentando levemente su aura -además, ¿eres tu quien tiene idea del por qué es un "dragón maligno" teniendo a Ddraig con él? –

\- ¿a qué te refieres Tannin? – esta vez fue el turno de un dragón un poco más pequeño que el llamado Glaedr, de color verde claro.

-pues verás Kuthian, voy a contarles lo que Ddraig le contó a Tiamat y Tiamat me contó a mí- así el dragón purpura comenzó el relato.

Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos luego que Tannin contara la historia del chico, la mayoría de dragones guardaron silencio.

Pam

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – un dragón de color blanco con ojos rojos zapateó de furia –esos malditos humanos no saben en lo que se meten, un dragón maligno no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, han mancillado el orgullo de nuestra raza, por eso digo que los humanos no deberían de existir-

-tranquilo Umaroth, de nada sirve enojarse, admito que yo también lo hice, pero con llenarnos de ira no podemos revertir el daño que le causaron a ese pequeño niño- fueron las elocuentes palabras de una dragona de color azul celeste y ojos rojos –ellos mismos pagarán por sus errores, nuestra intervención no será necesaria siquiera-

-Saphira tiene razón- habló Glaedr –aún así me preocupa que la sangre sucia de esos dragones corrompa al chico-

-yo no me preocuparía por eso- interrumpió un dragón de color gris y ojos verdes.

\- ¿por qué no te preocupa Firnen? – preguntó un dragón de ojos rojos y escamas de color obsidiana.

\- te lo explicaré Shruikan, sabes bien que Vritra fue antes un dragón maligno antes de convertirse en rey dragón, ese chiquillo tiene la sangre de Ddraig, el dragón celestial, Ddraig no permitirá que se corrompa, creo- explicó el dragón gris.

-bien, ya basta de charlas- interrumpió una dragona de color azul oscuro - ¿tienes algo más que decir Tannin? –

-oye, cuando dices eso es como si tomaras el mando Teostra- burló Tannin –pero en fin, creo que no tengo más que decir, desde mañana comenzaré su entrenamiento, además, no tuvimos opción desde el principio-

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Saphira.

-Tiamat me dijo que si no entrenábamos al muchacho se encargaría de destruir todo esto- explicó Tannin mientras los demás asentían temerosos –me voy, hablamos luego-

El dragon salió de allí alzando vuelo, dejando a los otros dragones pensando seriamente…

\- ¿quieren matar infravenados y asar su carne con nuestro propio fuego? – propuso el llamado Firnen.

\- ¡vamos! – asintieron todos los demás saliendo de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tannin sobrevolaba la zona, no tardó mucho en localizar al chico que buscaba, encontrándolo rodeado de pequeños dragones que lo acariciaban y lo lamían, esto era visto desde más atrás por otro grupo de dragones quienes gruñían mientras soltaban humo de sus hocicos de vez en cuando.

-jajajaja, no, ahí no, me haces cosquillas jajaja- el pequeño niño se carcajeaba ante los juegos de los dragones junto a él.

-veo que te diviertes Issei- dijo Tannin mientras extrañamente su ceja izquierda temblaba.

-creo que sí, estos dragones son muy juguetones- respondió el pequeño niño sorprendiendo a Tannin.

-no son dragones, son dragonas- informó Tannin haciendo que el rostro del moreno se desencajara por completo –no entiendo porque Ddraig no te lo dijo-

\- [es que me estaba divirtiendo al ver como el chico jugaba con esas dragonas sin saber su género] – exclamó el dragón rojo – [hasta que tú se lo dijiste] –

\- ¿uh? Ahora entiendo porque ellos me miraban feo- comentó el chico señalando al otro grupo de dragones, quienes al parecer ya fraguaban un plan para derrocarlo de su "monarquía dragónica absolutista", es más, incluso uno de ellos puso un podio para que, el que parecía el jefe rugiera haciendo un saludo comunista.

-ya veo, lo siento por eso- se disculpó Tannin –en fin, creo que…-

Flash

El dragón fue interrumpido cuando un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el suelo, de este surgieron dos personas, un adulto y un niño, Tannin se sorprendió al saber a quién pertenecía la cresta mágica del círculo.

-hola…Tannin- saludó el hombre.

-es un gusto verlo de nuevo…Mephisto Pheles-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un extraño lugar se podía apreciar a un grupo de personas observando una incubadora de vidrio llena de un líquido de color azul brillante, la incubadora tenía en su interior lo que parecía ser un feto cubierto de cables.

\- ¿Cómo va el último proceso de absorción genética? – preguntó el hombre que apareció al inicio del capítulo, vistiendo como científico.

-va…muy bien señor, el espécimen ha absorbido satisfactoriamente el DNA y lo ha incorporado satisfactoriamente a su estructura genética por medio de la fagocitosis- informó uno de los operarios de la máquina.

\- ¿y cómo va la asimilación de "la roca"? – preguntó el jefe de nuevo.

-el proceso de asimilación de "la roca" va en un 50% - informó otro de los operarios.

-maravilloso, este espécimen será…el espécimen perfecto-

Las personas que se encontraban en el lugar salieron de allí, dejando la incubadora totalmente sola, eso sí, bien vigilada.

Los niveles de energía de la maquina comenzaron a decrecer velozmente para luego estabilizarse, y el ser comenzó a crecer varios centímetros mientras su silueta tomaba la forma de un niño, deteniendo su crecimiento al ver que el suministro energético se estabilizó completamente.

Dentro de la incubadora solo pudo apreciarse como un par de ojos de color rubí se abrieron mostrando un brillo siniestro.

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

 **bueno gente, ya saben, ¿dudas? ¿sugerencias? ¿insultos? ¿papa, arroz, leche y pan? ah lo siento, era mi lista del supermercado, en fin, ya saben...comenten.**

 **ahora iré con unas aclaraciones.**

 **\- ¿porque issei se comporta de forma tan madura siendo un niño? pues veran, ser abandonado, vivir en la calle y teniendo como compañía a un ser que habla en tu mente hace madurar a cualquiera.**

 **\- ¿issei tendrá el poder de los dos dragones malignos? no, al menos en parte, el poder de ellos solo actuó "mejorandolo", es decir, el de Grendel fortaleció su cuerpo y el de Azi-Dahaka, su magia.**

 **\- ¿Por qué Tiamat es tan...extraña? solo diré que milenios de virginidad le perturban la mente a cualquiera.**

 **\- ¿por qué Ddraig habla asi? bueno... lo hace para agregarle comedia a la serie, culpen a la inciclopedia :v**

 **\- ¿el cientifico tendrá su merecido? claro que si, solo esperen el proximo gor...capu**

 **creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capu de este fanfic, que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre, me dirijo a ustedes de forma cordial para agradecerle la atención que le han puesto a este fic, joder, para ser mi segundo proyecto en esta página, tener más de 20 seguidores en solo un capu es mucho para mí, ya que el número de reviews en realidad no me es relevante, solo les digo que comenten para saber en qué puedo mejorar y resolver sus dudas, nada más.**

 **Tal vez no sea mucho en comparación con otros escritores como Seky o Bustercall, pero me agrada que haya personas que les guste lo que escribo.**

 **Bueno, no teniendo más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

Capu2: ¿rivales?

* * *

\- ¿Mephisto-Pheles? ¿Como el de la película del vengador fantasma? - preguntó el chico, tal vez fuese maduro en algunas cosas, pero seguía siendo un niño.

-bueno, creo que si- el hombre mostró su rostro, su apariencia era la de un adulto a mediados de sus 20, su cabello era curioso, ya que la parte izquierda era de color azul y la derecha de color rojo, asimismo sus ojos compartían la misma particularidad de su cabello, siendo uno azul y otro rojo - ¿puedo saber tu nombre joven dragón? –

\- ¿mi nombre? Bueno, soy Hyodo Issei- respondió el chico inclinándose.

-bien Issei-kun, te voy a presentar a alguien- el hombre miró a su espalda –vamos, no seas tímida, preséntate-

-ho-hola- de la espalda del hombre salió la otra figura quien parecía escondida, la figura era la de una niña de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro, la cual rondaba por la edad del chico –soy Lavinia Reni, un gusto-

-el gusto es mío Reni-san- el chico se inclinó un poco, según Tiamat, esa era la forma de presentarse ante una mujer.

\- ¿y que lo trae por esta humilde morada Mephisto-sama? – preguntó Tannin, haciendo un ademán para que los dragones se retiraran.

-puedes retirarte Lavinia, te la encargo Issei-kun- exclamó el peliazul/rojo.

-sí señor- ambos chicos salieron de allí dejando al dragón y al hombre solos.

-bueno, Tannin, venía a darte una noticia- informó Mephisto.

\- ¿noticia? – preguntó el pelimorado con curiosidad.

-así es- asintió el recién llegado –al parecer, gracias a los estudios científicos de Grauzeuberer encontramos la forma de producir manzanas doradas en masa-

\- ¿es enserio? – el dragón purpura se mostró realmente impresionado.

-si-

-muchas gracias Mephisto-sama- agradeció el dragón.

-no me lo gradezcas, como dije antes, hemos encontrado la manera de producirlas en masa, pero no significa que el proceso sea 100% seguro, aún debemos cerciorarnos de que no haya fallos-

-entiendo, aun así, tiene mi agradecimiento- continuó el dragón.

-me gustaría conocer este territorio, ¿podrías enseñármelo? Ya que al parecer Lavinia se está divirtiendo- el hombre con el cabello similar a gafas de 3D señaló a cierta rubia y cierto pelinegro.

-y-ya veo- exclamó Tannin con una gota de sudor en su nuca -…ese mocoso no pierde su tiempo-

* * *

Con Issei

* * *

-así que vives aquí- comentó la rubia quien sobrevolaba el lugar sobre una pequeña dragona de color púrpura, la cual la observaba de vez en cuando antes de gruñir casi inaudiblemente.

\- (¿por qué gruñe? ¿y qué significan sus gruñidos?) – se preguntaba el chico mentalmente.

\- [jajajajaja] – el dragón celestial estaba a punto de destartalarse de risa – [déjame traducírtelo… **dragon languaje** ]

En ese momento, el chico logró escuchar a la perfección lo que la dragoncita expresaba con sus gruñidos.

\- "no entiendo porque tengo que cargar a esta molesta humana, como desearía devorarla de un solo bocado, mancilla el honor de ese dragón rojo"-

\- [es un razonamiento bastante peligroso para una dragona de 15 años] – expresó Ddraig impresionado, pero no muy convencido de lo ultimo que dijo la dragona, ya que sonaba como excusa.

\- (yo no entiendo porque dice eso, pero supongo que está bien) – habló el chico en su mente.

\- [lo entenderás pronto Issei, yo mismo te enseñaré algunas cosas, también te enseñaré el idioma de nuestra raza] – comentó el dragón celestial

\- (gracias Ddraig) –

\- ¡oye! ¿me estas escuchando idiota? – preguntó Lavinia enojada.

\- [uuuh, esto se va a poner más caliente que regaño ´e suegra] – habló Ddraig con su tono de ñero.

\- (¿por qué lo dices Ddraig?) – preguntó el chico mentalmente.

\- [generalmente las dragonas son un poquito…posesivas, tal vez no sea tu pareja, pero ella te ve como una pareja potencial, así que buscara "defenderte" para mostrarte su interés en ti] – explicó el dragón, mientras el chico escuchaba los gruñidos de la dragona.

\- "esa maldita, ¿Cómo se atreve?, creo que tendré que enseñarle modales"- gruñó la dragona purpura, la cual disminuyó la altura de su vuelo y giró abruptamente hacia la izquierda, por tal razón la rubia se soltó y cayo de trasero al suelo.

-gracias- el chico acarició la cabeza de la dragona quien ronroneó contenta antes de salir de allí alzando vuelo.

-auch- se quejó la chica –caí de trasero-

-entonces estarás bien- comentó el chico

-si serás… ¡pe-pervertido! - exclamó la rubia enojada y sonrojada de vergüenza.

En realidad, la chica malentendió el trasfondo de la frase, ya que el moreno había querido decir que no se había golpeado en un punto vital, pero la chica lo tomó de otra forma.

-o-oye, t-tu eres la pervertida al pensar que soy un pervertido cuando no lo soy- se defendió el moreno.

-no, tu eres el pervertido al pensar que soy una pervertida que piensa que eres tu él pervertido cuando no lo eres- replicó la chica.

-acabas de reconocer que no soy un pervertido- comentó el chico con expresión plana.

\- [¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT BITCH!] – exclamó Ddraig con euforia, es más, incluso se podía ver que en el rostro del chico aparecieron unos lentes de sol que le daban un aire genial.

-no has leído un libro llamado: "como tratar a una chica" ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia con enojo.

-yesno- respondió el pequeño

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

\- [significa yesno] – respondieron Issei y Ddraig al tiempo, dejando a la pobre Lavinia más perdida que una uva pasa en un tamal.

-ya, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? – preguntó la chica.

-yo no le veo problema, también soy nuevo aquí, así que vamos- respondió el chico tomándola de la mano y saliendo de allí.

Había transcurrido al menos una hora desde que el chico y Lavinia comenzaron su pequeña caminata.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-recuérdame por qué vinimos aquí en primer lugar- suspiró el chico observando que se encontraban perdidos.

\- ¿ahora es mi culpa Ise? Te recuerdo que tú no te negaste- replicó la ojiazul inflando sus mofletes, molesta.

\- ¡no digas mi nombre de manera tan cercana! - rebatió el chico dándole la espalda.

\- ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que se te dé la gana Issei Hyodo- terminó la chica pasando por el lado del chico, comenzando a escalar velozmente un pequeño risco.

-eso hare- respondió el chico, el cual se fijó en donde se encontraba agarrada Lavinia –hey, no te agarres de ahí-

\- ¿y por qué no? – retó la chica, antes de fijarse que estaba aferrada a una roca floja, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La roca cedió ante el peso de la chica y se precipitó al suelo junto a ella.

-Kyaaaa- gritó la pequeña al ver que estaba a pocos segundos de una muerte segura.

-haaaa- el moreno tomó impulso comenzando a correr hacia la chica, antes de saltar y atraparla en el aire.

Ambos cayeron al suelo rodando un poco, a los pocos segundos se detuvieron quedando en una posición vergonzosa.

La pequeña rubia quedó a horcajadas sobre la cadera del chico quien la tenía sujeta de la cintura los brazos de la rubia estaban sobre el torso del moreno y los rostros de ambos estaban a pocas pulgadas de tocarse.

La pequeña rubia se ruborizó al instante y cerro sus ojos mientras comenzaba a acercarse de forma involuntaria al rostro del chico.

Ambos podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro, restaban solo unos pocos segundos para que sucediera lo inevitable…

-oye, quítate de encima ¿quieres? – alegó el joven dragón matando el momento y empujando a la chica quien reaccionó al instante.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó esta con molestia, al ser empujada de forma tan brusca, antes de observar que el chico dirigió su mano izquierda al costado.

-nggh- gruñó el pelinegro apretando sus dientes, antes de sacar de su costado una afilada rama, la cual se mostraba bastante ensangrentada.

La pequeña rubia notó al instante que la herida del chico era en sí bastante profunda, y que ella le estaba molestando al quedar en esa posición, se sentía culpable, pero para su asombro esta comenzó a sanarse a una velocidad moderada.

-lo-lo siento…y-yo no sabía…- la chica trató de disculparse.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, más bien discúlpame por tratarte de esa forma-

-te disculpo, pero con la condición que me dejes ayudarte a sanar esa herida que tienes ahí- exigió la pequeña rubia.

-eso sonó terriblemente cursi, pero supongo que está bien- comentó el chico suspirando.

-bien- la niña se arrodilló y concentró un poco de energía azul en su mano derecha y la acercó a la lesión de su acompañante, mientras esta comenzó a sanar rápidamente –no te muevas-

-si- el chico se quedó observando el lugar por un tiempo, notando lo que parecía ser un rastrillado algo antiguo hacia la derecha de donde ellos estaban.

-ya está, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento del chico como respuesta - ¿sucede algo? –

-sí, ya estoy bien, gracias, aunque creo que encontré algo, sígueme – el chico comenzó a caminar hacia donde se veía el sendero, siendo seguido por la chica.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Lavinia.

\- no lo sé, estoy 100% seguro de lo que creo que estoy haciendo- "aseguró" el joven dragón.

-eso no me tranquiliza mucho- resopló la pequeña rubia siguiendo al chico.

Luego de alrededor de media hora de caminata, los dos chicos llegaron a un claro, al verlo Issei sonrió satisfecho.

-disculpa Ise, pero, no creo que hayamos llegado- comentó la rubia, el chico por su parte suspiró resignado al ver que la chica no dejaría de llamarlo así.

-lo sé, pero esto facilita las cosas, sujétate bien- el chico tronó su cuello mientras sonreía salvajemente.

-o-oye, ¿Qué estás? Kyaaa, suéltame Ise- la chica gritó al ver que el chico la cargó estilo nupcial, antes de extender un par de alas de dragón, saliendo de allí.

En cuestión de pocos minutos ambos ya se encontraban en el territorio principal de los dragones.

El chico descendió velozmente y aterrizó en el suelo de forma suave, antes de bajar a la rubia de forma delicada.

-g-gracias Ise, pe-pero ¿por qué no usaste tus alas desde el principio? – preguntó la chica, superando el sonrojo de su rostro.

-estábamos en un bosque lleno de árboles, si tratara de volar en ese lugar me sería imposible- explicó el chico.

-ya veo- asintió la rubia.

-ara, veo que se divierten, dragón-kun, Lavi-chan- una voz desconocida se escuchó en el lugar, captando la atención de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Lavi-chan? La única persona que me llama así es...- la pequeña rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿cuánto tiempo no? –

\- ¿Kanae nee-sama? – preguntó Lavinia asombrada.

-la misma fufufu- la voz desconocida, quien resultó ser la de una mujer, soltó una risita divertida.

-Ise, ella es…-

-me llamo Kuroshida Kanae, soy la mentora de Lavi-chan y una de las tres brujas de la esmeralda- saludó la mujer.

La mujer aparentaba 17 años, tenía el cabello negro hasta su cadera y ojos de color rojo vino, vestía un ajustado uniforme estudiantil que consiste en una blusa algo abierta de color vino tinto con bordes blancos, una falda bastante corta a juego con la blusa, un corbatín rosa y un moño de tela del color de su uniforme en su cabeza.

-ya te he dicho mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo Dragón-kun? – preguntó la pelinegra mirando al chico con genuino interés, antes de inclinarse a propósito para enseñarle al chico una buena parte del escote de su blusa.

-soy Hyodo Issei, un gusto Kuroshida-san- sin embargo, el chico no cayó en su provocación debido a su inocencia y a que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. El rostro de Kanae se desencajó por un instante debido a que era la primera vez que alguien ignoraba sus insinuaciones de manera tan natural.

\- ([hmph, este mocoso no ha caído en las tentaciones de Tiamat, quien es la lascivia encarnada, es imposible que se rinda ante esta mocosa)] – pensó el dragón rojo, quien captó todo a la primera.

-solo dime Kanae, me hace sentir más cómoda, Ise-kun- habló la morena.

-está bien, Kanae-san, ¿Qué la trae por este lugar? – preguntó el chico de forma cortés.

-bueno, pues…- la morena llevó su dedo índice a sus labios -…lo olvidé jejeje-

Ante la cínica respuesta de la mujer, Lavinia palmeó su frente.

-ah, ya recuerdo, vine porque Mephisto-sama olvidó esto – la chica creó un círculo mágico de color azul en su mano derecha, de este salió una pequeña carpeta – interrumpió mi sesión de esparcimiento en la biblioteca, ¿podrías entregárselo por mí? –

La chica pelinegra decidió bromear un poco y se acercó al chico abrazándolo desde atrás pegando sus activos en la espalda de este.

-esa no es la forma apropiada de comportarse con un niño, ¿acaso no lo sabes Kanae? – la voz de Mephisto se oyó en el lugar, captando la atención de los 3.

-hola Mephisto-sama, vine a entregarle esto- saludó la chica desviando el tema.

-gracias- el hombre recibió la carpeta, para luego abrirla y ojearla un poco, antes de pasársela a Tannin –estos son los detalles del proyecto, tal vez debas revisarlos Tannin-

-eso haré, gracias- agradeció el mencionado.

-bien, creo que eso es todo, debo irme ahora- el hombre captó una cabellera de color azul que se posó al lado de Issei –ah, hola Tiamat, cuanto tiempo-

-hola Mephisto, ciertamente ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- saludó la mencionada captando la atención de los presentes - ¿y cómo te portaste Ise-kun? –

\- ¿uh? Pues creo que bien Tia-chan- respondió el chico quien era abrazado cariñosamente por la dragona, mientras la rubia entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños de forma involuntaria, por alguna razón se sentía molesta.

Dicha reacción no pasó desapercibida por la bruja, quien sonrió de forma traviesa.

\- (ara, parece que alguien está celosa de esa dragona) – pensó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Cómo que "creo que bien"? ¿acaso causaste problemas? – preguntó la peliazul afilando su mirada.

-n-no Tia-chan, l-lo juro, es solo que decidí dar un paseo y me perdí, es solo eso- el pequeño trataba de excusarse.

-ah, ya veo, entonces vamos, te he traído lo que más te gusta- la mujer sonrió un poco, robando la atención de Mephisto, quien no cabía en su asombro.

\- ¿en serio? Gracias Tia-chan- el chico la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tiamat sonrió de forma apacible y Lavinia…pues, ella estaba apretando sus dientes de forma tal que la mordida de un cocodrilo sería solo una caricia en comparación.

-y bien, ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer un poco? – preguntó la peliazul tomando la mano del chico.

-Ti-Tiamat, ¿de-desde cuando te comportas así con un hombre? – preguntó Mephisto asombrado.

\- ¿así? – interrogó la mencionada.

-s-sí, de forma tan cercana- explicó.

\- ¿eh? Ya entiendo, desde que conocí a Ise-kun supongo- aclaró la dragona dándole al chico un beso en la frente.

\- (ese niño es un bastardo con suerte) – pensó Mephisto Pheles con una sonrisa forzada.

-bu-bueno, creo que han sido suficientes sorpresas por hoy, si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia respecto al proyecto no dudes en llamarme Tannin- el demonio creó un círculo mágico y se posó sobre él, siendo imitado por Kanae quien creó uno propio.

-adiós Ise, cuídate mucho- Lavinia se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la frente antes de ingresar al círculo mágico de Mephisto.

-los veré luego- el demonio y la chica desaparecieron de allí.

-fue un gusto conocerlos, cuídate mucho Ise-kun- la morena le dio un guiño al chico antes de desaparecer de allí.

-bien, vamos a… ¿te encuentras bien Tiamat? - preguntó Tannin.

\- ¿eh? Ah sí claro, no te preocupes- involuntariamente la peliazul aumentó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano del chico, al punto que los huesos de esta traquearon como una rama seca

-aahhh, me dueleeee- se quejó el moreno tratando de zafarse.

\- (¿Cómo se atreven esas mocosas? Si lo hacen de nuevo las quemaré hasta que no queden ni siquiera sus malditas cenizas) – pensó la peliazul bastante cabreada, al punto que sus ojos se rasgaron tomando la apariencia de su forma de dragón.

-o-oye Tiamat- habló Tannin.

\- **¿Qué? –** respondió esta con molestia.

-cre-creo que lo estás lastimando- respondió el mencionado acojonado.

\- ¿uh? L-lo siento Ise-kun, de-déjame curarte- la peliazul aflojó el agarre sobre el chico mientras comenzaba a curarlo con magia.

\- (¿y a esta que le pasa?) – se preguntó el ex-rey dragón totalmente desentendido.

\- [jajajajajaja, es la primer ver que lo veo, la legendaria Tiamat sufriendo un ataque de celos, es tan hilarante] – se carajeaba el dragón en la mente del chico.

\- (¿celos? ¿es peligroso?) – preguntó el moreno en su mente.

\- [es demasiado peligroso…para ti, descuida socio, lo entenderás luego] – el dragón celestial cortó su comunicación con el chico, dejando a este con una dosis insana de curiosidad.

* * *

Timeskip: un mes.

* * *

Había transcurrido más o menos un mes desde entonces, debido a que las últimas semanas con Tiamat Issei había estado en entrenamiento espiritual, esa semana estuvo enfocada en reacondicionar su estado físico, por lo tanto, debía correr alrededor de una planicie con sellos supresores de fuerza, esto con el fin de fortalecer sus músculos, estimular la irrigación sanguínea y estabilizar su presión cardiaca.

Tiamat no había podido acompañar el chico debido a sus obligaciones con uno de los Maou, pero siempre lo contactaba en las noches.

Cabe recalcar que Tannin recibía las visitas de Mephisto Pheles alrededor de 2 veces por semana para revisar el proyecto, hecho aprovechado por Lavinia, quien comenzó a formar una sólida amistad con el chico, al punto que siempre convencía a Mephisto para que la trajera con él al inframundo, solo con el fin de visitarlo y pasar tiempo con él.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago, la niña le lanzaba agua congelada al chico y este la contrarrestaba con pequeñas esferas de fuego.

En un descuido de la chica Issei acortó distancia y la empujó al lago.

-Kyaaah, esta helada, te odio Ise- la pequeña rubia hizo un adorable puchero –ven aquí y ayúdame-

-hai, ya voy- el chico se acercó a ella y le dio la mano, la chica tomó su mano…y lo jaló hacia ella, haciendo que este callera también al lago –brrr, si esta fría, eres tramposa Lavi-chan-

-te lo mereces Ise- la chica dio un salto y salió del agua, mientras concentraba un brillo azul en su mano derecha –ahora espera que se pondrá más fría-

La chica tocó el borde del lago y este se congeló al instante, dejando al chico con la cabeza por fuera del bloque de hielo que ahora era el lago.

-tu eres la tramposa- gruñó el chico rodeándose de pequeños relámpagos rojos.

Crack

El hielo comenzó a cuartearse, dejando libre al chico, quien rápidamente apareció tras Lavinia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-jajajajaja no, no, me haces cosquillas Ise jajaja- la chica no paraba de reírse, y luego de unos segundos cayó al suelo aun carcajeándose.

-te lo mereces por tramposa- el chico siguió con lo suyo, sin notar que la chica se giró quedando frente a él, para comenzar a vengarse –jajajaja, sí que eres mala jajaja-

Ambos siguieron así unos segundos, antes que el chico cayera al suelo también, ambos comenzaron a girar mientras se hacían cosquillas, luego se cansaron de hacerlo y se sentaron mientras jadeaban mirándose a los ojos.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, sintiendo de paso algo similar a un deja-vú, pero a diferencia de la otra ocasión, la rubia tomó el cuello del moreno con sus manos y lo acercó a ella bruscamente, estrellando sus labios con los del chico en un cálido e inocente beso.

El chico no sabía que pasaba así que trató de alejarse, pero la pequeña rubia se lo impidió al arrinconarlo contra el tronco de un árbol.

\- ([uuuuhhhhh, parece que "alguien" se va a enojar muuuucho cuando se entere de esto]) – pensó Ddraig de forma trolera.

Luego de algunos segundos la chica decidió soltar al chico, se puso de pie y desvió su ruborizado rostro.

-lo…lo siento Ise…yo…- tartamudeó la rubia.

-o-oye- Issei se levantó del suelo antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla cariñosamente –no sé qué fue eso, pero si te sirve de consuelo me gustó mucho, gracias-

\- ¿eh? ¿En-enserio t-te gustó? – preguntó la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, aún sonrojada.

-claro que sí, d-de hecho, me gu-gustaría hacerlo de nuevo- confesó Issei sonrojado.

-e-ese fue m-mi primer beso- reveló Lavinia agachando su rostro –…pe-pero… no me importaría regalarte el segundo-

La chica se empinó un poco y el moreno agachó su rostro, antes de acortar la distancia de sus rostros y besarse de nuevo, esta vez ambos decidieron tomar el ritmo del acto, aunque con algo de torpeza.

La rubia abrazó a Issei y el chico la tomó de la cadera con una mano mientras se apoyaba poniendo su otra mano en un árbol, arrinconando a la chica.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron buscando aire, la ojiazul solo sonrió tiernamente al verse correspondida por Issei, mientras que el chico trataba de procesar que era lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

* * *

Track

Fue el sonido de una centrífuga al ser hecha pedazos, ¿la razón? Bueno, pues Tiamat la estrujó con su mano derecha al punto que el aparato científico no resistió la presión y se hizo añicos.

-grrrr- los ojos de la peliazul se rasgaron mientras adquirían un brillo bastante satánico, esto sumado a su tétrica sonrisa, producían una imagen capaz de acojonar al mismísimo Gintama.

\- ¿su-sucede algo Tiamat? – preguntó un hombre de cabello y ojos verdes.

-no lo sé Ajuka, pero siento ganas de asesinar unos cuantos niños- respondió la mujer apretando sus dientes.

\- (¿por qué siento ganas de asesinar a esa mocosa y golpear a Ise-kun? ¿y por qué siento que me han robado algo importante? Meh, debe ser solo mi imaginación) – pensó la peliazul antes de desestimar tal hecho.

-si tú lo dices- susurró el hombre con una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

* * *

De vuelta con Issei…

* * *

-eso…fue increíble- el chico desvió su rostro mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

-s-sí, deberíamos hacerlo más de seguido- expresó la rubia sonriendo ruborizada –por ahora…-

Flash

La rubia se vio interrumpida por un círculo mágico que apareció en su oreja derecha.

-*….*-

-en-entiendo Mephisto-sama…iré para allá-

-*…*-

-so-son solo imaginaciones suyas, y-yo no estoy nerviosa jeje-

-*…*-

-bi-bien…lo veré allá- el círculo mágico de comunicación despareció de la oreja de la rubia quien suspiró agotada –por poco y me descubren Ise-

-s-si, por poco, ven- el chico dibujó un extraño símbolo en el suelo, el cual comenzó a brillar de color verde.

\- ¿q-que es eso? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-es una runa de transporte, me lleva a cualquier lugar que haya marcado con anterioridad- explicó el moreno impresionando la chica –es más sencillo que usar un círculo mágico, ¿vienes? –

-si- la chica se aferró al brazo de Issei y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

Timeskip: una semana.

* * *

-muy bien Issei, me has sorprendido, en verdad que has mejorado mucho, así que de regalo vamos a ir al mundo humano, sé que te gusta mucho la comida de ese lugar, así que iremos de paseo este día-

-sii, gracias Ossan- el chico lo abrazó efusivamente.

-es solo un incentivo, mañana deberás comenzar tu entrenamiento de nuevo, así que espero mucho de ti, ahora vamos- el dragón creó un círculo mágico y despareció de allí junto con el niño.

* * *

Slack, West Yorshire; United Kingdom.

* * *

-waaa, genial, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, estoy ansioso por probar su comida, me han dicho que la comida de aquí es deliciosa- comentó el chico con emoción.

-sí, las más famosas comidas de este lugar son el pescado con patatas, las salchichas con puré de papas y salsa Gravy, las empanadas del pastor, el sapo en el agujero y el almuerzo del labrador, si no estoy mal- comentó una tercera voz llamando la atención de los dos dragones.

\- ¿y tú eres…? – preguntó Tannin.

-Gesualdo, Dulio Gesualdo- respondió el hombre al estilo 007, el hombre en cuestión era un chico de la edad de Issei, largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes –y seré el mejor exorcista de la iglesia católica, Amen-

\- soy Blaze Meteor ¿no eres muy joven para estar solo en esta ciudad? – preguntó Tannin.

-sí, así es…pero no estoy solo, el Dios de las alturas me acompaña siempre…y estoy al cuidado de ella- el chico señaló a una bella joven de más o menos 18 años, cabello rubio y ojos verde jade.

-así que aquí estabas ¿eh? Ven aquí Dulio- llamó la mujer.

-exorcista- gruño Tannin de forma inaudible –vámonos Issei, esa mujer es peligrosa- susurró el dragón tomando al moreno de la mano, antes de alejarse de allí.

-Griselda- saludó el rubio –ven, te presento a… ¿A dónde se fueron? –

-eso no importa, creo que esa glotonería tuya me meterá en problemas algún día- comentó la rubia tomándolo de la mano para luego alejarse de allí.

Mientras tanto Issei caminaba junto a Tannin, mezclándose entre los lugareños.

\- ¿por qué huimos? – preguntó el chico.

-esa mujer es peligrosa para ti- enunció el pelimorado –ahora ven, dijiste que querías probar todas estas comidas, veamos si puedes ganarme-

-no te creas mucho anciano-

* * *

Luego de más de medio día, donde el par de dragones redefinieron el concepto de "gula", decidieron hacer un viaje de pesca en un antiguo lago por las afueras del lugar.

Los dos alquilaron una pequeña barca de motor y un par de cañas de pescar con anzuelos y carnadas.

-oh vaya, así que son nuevos por este lugar- saludó el alquilador –me parece bien, este lugar es famoso por sus excelentes subiendas, pero les daré un consejo, hagan lo que hagan no crucen hacia la derecha del ramal, es mejor que no lo hagan, la gente dice que ese lugar da miedo-

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó Issei en perfecto inglés.

-no lo sé, pero ese lugar le da fama a este poblado, ya saben, las leyendas, el folclore y todo eso- explicó el alquilador.

-ya veo, muchas gracias por sus consejos señor, estaremos aquí pronto- así los dos dragones se subieron al bote, encendieron el motor y salieron de allí.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al centro del lago, a lo lejos podía observarse una gran cantidad de ramificaciones con avisos para evitar extravíos.

-etoo… ¿Por qué apagamos el motor Ossan? – preguntó el chico confundido mientras sonreía al ver que no había personas en la cercanía.

-el sonido del motor asusta los peces, por eso es que se usan los remos en este punto- explicó Tannin poniendo un gusano en uno de los anzuelos, antes de engancharlo al extremo de la caña.

-ah, ya veo- exclamó el chico, pensativo

-se lo que piensas y no, no irás a ese lugar- ordenó el dragón.

-pe-pero…-

-pero nada, no sabes lo que Tiamat me haría si algo te sucediera- explicó el dragón.

-buuu, oh vaya, le temes a Tia-chan, que dragón tan cobarde- retó el chico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿cobarde? ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras mocoso-

-jejeje, eso hare Ossan- el chico se cercioró que no hubiese nadie observando y extendió sus alas, saliendo de allí en dirección al lugar prohibido –eres un excelente maestro, pero eres muuuy manipulable-

-sí, haz lo que se te de la…un momento…no quiero morir tan joven. ¡vuelve aquí Issei! - gritó el dragón comenzando a remar a tal velocidad que el motor de la lancha sería un pequeño caracol en comparación.

El chico siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una cueva, al borde del lugar, la cueva despedía un extraño aire de maldad y a la vez de confianza, así que, como todo niño, hizo lo más sensato…

…correr hacia allí.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la calidad del aire había cambiado, la sensación de asfixia del ambiente era fácilmente perceptible, así mismo sentía un extraño pavor que punzaba cada poro de su cuerpo al permearse en su piel.

\- ¡Issei! – gritó Tannin al ver que el chico había ingresado a una barrera

El dragón concentró energía en su puño y lo estampó en la barrera, pero para su sorpresa esta se encontraba intacta, y peor aún, una horrible quemadura adornaba sus nudillos.

-una barrera Dragon Slayer, maldición, pero ¿cómo es que Issei logró cruzarla?

Rogando a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, el dragón se puso de rodillas, esperando que el chico estuviese bien…y que Tiamat no los golpeara por irresponsables.

* * *

\- ¿hola? – saludó el chico recibiendo el eco de su voz como respuesta

-grraaaaa-

…o eso creía.

No tardó en verse rodeado de esqueletos, algunos de estos seres vestían ropajes extraños, nobles, clérigos, labradores, había incluso ropajes de extranjeros que al parecer eran de otro país :v

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver que los esqueletos se lanzaron al ataque usando diferentes armas que iban desde crucetas, hachas de leñador hasta cucharones y armas de fuego.

El chico comenzó a esquivar los ataques de los adefesios esos mientras sus manos y piernas se cubrían de un aura verdosa.

El moreno comenzó su ataque lanzando una patada descendente hacia uno de los esqueletos, el cual comenzó a brillar de color verde, el chico lo tomó de su columna y lo arrojó hacia otros 3.

Boom

El esqueleto estalló llevándose consigo los esqueletos que estaban junto a él.

El joven dragón siguió con su ataque, esquivando la estocada de un cucharon /nótese la ironía de la frase/ mientras se agachaba, el moreno ejecutó una barrida doble, haciendo caer uno de los esqueletos, para luego darle un pisotón que destruyó su cráneo.

Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe descendente de una pica, antes de concentrar aire en sus pulmones y liberarlo en una potente llamarada que aniquiló más o menos la mitad de sus oponentes.

Un potente hachazo fue lanzado hacia el chico, quien tomó el arma con sus manos y pateó la cabeza del dueño, desprendiéndola de su cuerpo, usando el mango del arma bloqueó un martillazo dirigido a su cabeza, velozmente, el chico procedió a lanzar el hacha hacia su adversario más cercano, abriendo su cráneo.

-grrr, me hacen enojar estas basuras- gruño el chico tomando un martillo de guerra del suelo para luego cubrirlo con magia y estrellarlo contra este.

Baaaaaaaaaaaam

Una masiva explosión pulverizó los adversarios restantes, al hacerlo se pudo visualizar como del duelo emergía un pequeño altar de piedra.

El chico se acercó al altar, observando maravillado una hermosa espada, la espada tenía un diseño simple y algo tosco, una ancha hoja negra algo curvada con borde plateado en el filo y un tatuaje en la punta, el lomo y la guarda de la espada tenían un diseño de placas superpuestas de color dorado, una empuñadura simple y puntiaguda de color blanco con el extremo de color dorado.

El chico se acercó a tomarla, pero al hacerlo la espada comenzó a calentarse obligándolo a soltarla, al hacerlo, el chico observó su mano derecha donde estaba tatuado un extraño símbolo que luego desapareció.

Pronto la espada comenzó a brillar de color azul claro hasta detenerse, al hacerlo, Issei observó que esta había cambiado.

La espada se alargó un poco, su hoja se volvió más angosta y se afiló a ambos lados, pero eso no fue todo, la espada tomó un color azul algo oscuro con matices en negro en la raíz, con una línea cobriza recorriendo su centro desde cerca de la mitad hasta el mango, donde adquiría unas extrañas runas para terminar con un diseño en cruz.

La guarda tomó una forma curvada con una cadena atravesándola en forma de X, la empuñadura era delgada y larga, con un pomo de color azul oscuro con dos anillos de metal decorados con zafiros.

En el altar también había una pequeña hoja, la cual tenía una inscripción apenas visible.

"Arondight, la espada maldita, usada por Sir. Lancelot, antes Galahad, hecha de una roca primordial, forjada en una fragua sagrada por los mismos dioses y blandida por el caballero más fuerte y valiente, una espada que se tiñó de la sangre de inocentes, una espada que solo trae locura"

-comienzo a dudar si debo tomarla o no- pensó el chico, dudoso luego de leer la nota.

- _tómala Ise, no tengas miedo-_ se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- (¿fuiste tú Ddraig?) – sin embargo, el dragón no respondía.

-a la mierda, estoy cansado que me digan Ise sin pedirme permiso, me largo- exclamó el chico, hastiado.

Cuando trató de salir de allí notó que se encontraba atrapado en una barrera.

- _no podrás salir hasta que me tomes fufufu-_ la misma voz volvió a resonar en su mente.

\- ¿eres la espada? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el moreno.

- _lo sabrás cuando tomes la espada-_ insistió la voz.

-hah- suspiró el chico mientras se acercaba a la espada - ¿no aceptaras un "no" como respuesta verdad? –

- _nop_ \- respondió la voz.

-está bien- el chico la levantó y para su sorpresa era demasiado liviana.

- _al fin, yahooo, después de tantos siglos tengo un nuevo portador-_ celebró el ente, quien resultó ser la espada.

\- ¿y ahora qué hago? – preguntó el chico.

- _cierra tus ojos-_ ordenó la espada

-está bien supongo- suspiró el chico obedeciéndole.

* * *

Frente al chico se podía ver lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla cubierto de cadáveres y armas medievales.

- _es un gusto conocerte Issei Hyodo-_ la voz de la espada sonó atrás del chico quien giró observando a una bella mujer de cabello rubio casi anaranjado y ojos color aguamarina.

-así que tú eres la espada- comentó el chico.

- _puedes llamarme Viviane-_ sonrió la mujer mientras observaba el paisaje de forma nostálgica, antes de acercarse a un grupo de personas en específico – _cuando vivía en el lago donde me encontraste, tuve una visión, la visión de un joven niño, esperé muchos años hasta que apareció, un joven príncipe hijo del monarca del territorio de Ban, su nombre era Galahad, lo encontré, lo eduqué y lo entrené-_

 _-_ así que él fue el dueño de esta espada- habló el chico recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer.

- _cuando cumplió 15 años lo rebauticé con el nombre de Lanzarotte d´lac. Lo llevé ante la corte real y le di esta espada, fue recibido en la mesa redonda y se volvió su mejor caballero, pero un día se enamoró de la reina Ginebra, sin embargo ella estaba casada con el rey Arturo, el hijo de Uther Pendragon y la princesa Igraine, pero aun así ella correspondió sus sentimientos teniendo una relación extramarital, un día el rescató a una princesa llamada Elaine de Corbenic, y ella se enamoró de Lancelot, pero él no correspondió sus sentimientos por el voto de castidad que dio hacia su reina, aun así Elaine lo sedujo y gracias a un hechizo que le dio Morgana pudo acostarse con él, al día siguiente Lancelot volvió al reino pero el rumor de su relación adúltera con la reina se extendió y ella fue condenada a la hoguera, enceguecido por salvarla, asesinó a gran parte de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, tiñendo esta espada con su sangre, esta espada sagrada se volvió una espada demoniaca-_ explicó la mujer ganándose la atención de Issei.

-pero eso no explica por qué estás en esta espada- interrumpió el chico –además no te pedí que me dieras aburridas lecciones de historia-

- _hacia allá voy Ise-_ habló la mujer ignorando lo último dicho por el chico, mientras este suspiró al verse llamado de esa forma – _verás, Lancelot logró salvarla, pero aun así la locura quedó en su mente y enloquecido de tristeza por asesinar a sus camaradas, se embarcó en un viaje de seis semanas, asesinando dragones, ángeles, hadas y otras criaturas, por eso su alma se condenó a permanecer por siempre en esta espada, el fin de sus días se acercaba y regresó aquí a pedirme perdón, se lo concedí y murió en paz, pero yo quería salvar su alma ya que lo consideraba mi hijo, así que con el fin de salvarlo encerré parte de mi esencia en esta espada reemplazándolo, la otra parte de mí se encuentra en la funda de Avalon, la espada reconoció que sus acciones solo las hizo por amor así que recuperó parte de su esencia sagrada, pero aun así el peso de sus actos se quedó grabado en esta espada, por eso esta es la primera espada sacro-demoniaca-_ explicó la mujer.

\- [si, si, es una historia de novela, pero… ¿qué habilidades tiene este trasto? ante mi vista solo pareces una inútil] – habló Ddraig mientras la mujer sonreía forzadamente con una vena palpitante en su rostro.

- _esta espada tiene la habilidad de rasgar el espacio como Caliburn, las propiedades Dragon Slayer de Ascalon, la potencia destructiva de Durandal y si logras encontrar la funda de Avalon desbloquearás las otras dos habilidades de esta espada, eso sumado a que con esta espada se asesinaron otras criaturas es efectiva para pelear con otros seres como dragones, elfos, ángeles y otras criaturas que no recuerdo-_ explicó la mujer con orgullo.

-no sé de qué hablas- respondió el chico sonriendo falsamente.

\- [oh mierda, esta espada es una molona] – comentó Ddraig ganándose la atención del chico y una pose confiada de Viviane.

 _-las espadas que te nombré son parte de las cuatro espadas sagradas más reconocidas, descuida Ise, yo te enseñaré lo que necesites saber-_ aclaró la mujer – _ahora ve, parece que alguien está desesperado, hablaré contigo después-_

 _-_ adiós- frente a Issei el paisaje comenzó a distorsionarse, hasta transformarse de nuevo en el altar de la cueva.

-bien, creo que debo salir de aquí- el chico comenzó a caminar ya sin la barrera, encontrándose con Tannin quien lo veía de forma molesta.

-así que aquí estabas mocoso- el dragón apretó sus puños mientras fuego salía de sus ojos –… ¡me tenías tan reocupado! ¿tienes idea de lo que me haría Tiamat si te sucede algo mientras estés bajo mi cuidado? -

el rostro del chico se desencajo al ver que el dragón lo abrazó mientras salían cascadas de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-lo siento por preocuparte Ossan- se disculpó el chico.

-no te preocupes, ahora volvamos a casa- habló el dragón mientras mostraba una cajuela sin peces –la pesca fue mala-

-eso veo, pero aún queda tiempo, no voy a irme sin cazar al menos un pez-

-jejeje, no te dejare vencerme mocoso- retó Tannin

-bien, el que más cace en cinco minutos, gana- propuso Issei.

-entonces comencemos- los dos dragones se miraron a los ojos con fuego en su mirada

* * *

Mente de Issei.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente del chico se podía observar 4 siluetas, la primera era Elsha, la segunda pertenecía a Belzard, la tercera era la de Viviane y la cuarta era la de Ddraig.

-tengo una duda- interrumpió Belzard – ¿por qué no le causas daño a Issei si eres una espada Dragon Slayer-

- _tengo conciencia, sé a quién elegí como portador así que no le causaría daño, no soy como Gram-_ explicó Viviane.

-entiendo- asintió Belzard.

\- ¿Por qué lo elegiste? – preguntó Elsha, aunque se oía bastante molesta.

- _perdón, pero eso no te incumbe-_ respondió el espíritu de la espada.

-maldita, ¿acaso quieres pelea? – preguntó Elsha.

- _no me molesta pelear con la ralea-_ retó Viviane.

\- [yo me largo] – comentó Ddraig desapareciendo de allí.

-sí, yo también- imitó Belzard dejándolas solas.

-ahora si maldita, vas a ver que conmigo no te metes- Elsha empuñó sus manos mientras se relamía los labios.

- _vamos a ver pequeña, no te lo dejare tan fácil-_ retó Viviane mientras se llevaba el dedo índice y medio a su boca y los lamía eróticamente – _espera… ¿por qué pelamos? –_

 _-_ para ver cuál espíritu femenino es más fuerte, si el tuyo o el mío-

- _entiendo, entonces esta es la única regla…_ \- expuso el espíritu de la espada.

-sí, así será- imitó la rubia tomando aire profundamente.

\- ¡la que se corra primero pierde! - gritaron ambas al unísono.

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Bueno gente, si leyeron hasta aquí, gracias, lo siento, sé que les prometí gore en este capítulo, pero la inspiración me llegó y voilá, este capu estuvo enfocado en mostrar la relación de Lavinia con Issei y la obtención de Arondight, así mismo el cómo se conocieron Issei y Dulio, sé que les parecerá forzada, pero el manejo que se le da a una relación infantil debe ser diferente al de una relación madura, como bien saben, cuando se llega a la madurez se abordan diferentes temas, las preocupaciones, el estudio, los problemas familiares, etc, cosas que de niños no suceden.**

 **Espero que entiendan el punto al que quiero llegar, ya que, sin farolear, yo necesité solo 5 semanas para formalizar la relación con mi primera novia y eso que tenía 13 años, si se ve de esa forma no es mucho tiempo para Issei y Lavinia.**

 **La leyenda de Sir. Lancelot es cierta, tome referencias de la ladrona y algo de Type Moon, la primera apariencia de Arondight es la de Sonic, y la segunda es de Type Moon.**

 **Viviane es uno de los nombres que se le da a Nimue, la dama del lago.**

 **espero les haya agradado leerlo, como a mí escribirlo.**

 **ahora... respondiendo reviews 2.0**

* * *

 **antifanboy:**

 **hombre, pues en primero, gracias por pasarte por aqui, la idea era precisamente "innovar" aunque en un fandom tan jodido como este es algo dificil.**

 **respecto a tu sugerencia, gracias, trataré de acoplarla ya que es innovadora, aunque será algo difícil, ya que el ingresar a un dios mesoamericano a la trama conlleva agregar oc´s lo cual se me dificultaría un poco, ya que debo tener las personalidades definidas, ya que serán latinos y no quiero que se vea como autoinserción, te agradecería que me enviaras un pm con un oc y su ficha para acoplarlo, y si tienes mas, mejor que mejor.**

 **respecto a la personalidad de Tiamat, mi error, gracias por aclararlo socio, leí la wiki y aparte de eso es maligna, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo arreglo.**

 **ahora con lo de Vali y Quetzalcoatl, primero, aclararte que no soy muy fan del gender bender, sin ofender a los que leen o escriben sobre este genero en el fandom, si incluyo a quetzalcoatl en la trama no le cambiare de sexo, no quiero que me caiga un rayo por eso :v, en cuanto a vali, tengo algo especial para el, solo espera el proximo cap y no te preocupes la rivalidad se mantendrá, eso sí, mas "cercana" y sana.**

 **pd: espero que no te moleste el incluir a lavinia, ya que es un personaje que no se ha nombrado siquiera en el fandom, es mas, te daré una pista sobre vali, haz esta comparacion, lavinia es mayor que vali y eso no cambia, si issei es de la misma edad de lavinia...averigua cual será el rol de vali en esto.**

* * *

 **-enderson vasquez:**

 **pues que bueno que te guste, aquí esta el otro pa´que refine.**

* * *

 **-aten92:**

 **gracias por tu voto de confianza paisano, aunque soy nuevo por aqui me gustan mucho tus fics, eres un excelente escritor me le quito el sombrero, pero me gustarian aun mas si los actualizaras :(, referencia colombiana de la uva pasa en el tamal)**

* * *

 **-kazuma:**

 **aqui ta.**

* * *

 **-redSS:**

 **pues gracias amigo, recibir el apoyo de uno de los buenos escritores de aquí es reconfortante, la intención es mostrar algo cómico, y si, aqui el mocoso ese será un cassanova de los buenos, y lo peor es que tendrá su harem sin pensarlo, irónico si citamos a Matsuda Y Motohama, en cuanto a Tiamat, pues rogemos a alá que se recupere.**

* * *

 **-luchoxs:**

 **¿cansado de esperar por el siguiente capitulo de este fic? pues ya no espere mas, aqui esta su dosis semanal papu.**

* * *

 **Bueno, sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ola, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Aquí les traigo el tercer capu de este fanfic, que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy muy contento, sin duda que el número de visitas y seguidores de este fic me han impresionado, por eso, y gracias a un golpe de inspiración repentina quise entregarles este capu.**

 **en realidad, no sé si el nombre de saji, tsubaki y kiba es así o es al revés…o ¿acaso he vivido engañado todos estos años? :v**

 **Bueno, ya basta de oratoria, ahora sí, a lo que vinimos.**

* * *

 **Capu 3: encuentro y despedida parte 1/2**

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que Issei adquirió aquella legendaria espada, claro que debido a que sus conocimientos en el manejo de esta arma eran más bajos que un golpe en un tobillo, el chico se vio obligado a aprender y practicar el famoso arte de las caballerías

Generalmente el chico estaba acostumbrado a darse a madres con otro usando sus puños y piernas, así que el aprender un arte por demás nuevo, y complicado cabe resaltar, resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Sin embargo, y gracias al asesoramiento de Belzard, logró manejar la espada en un nivel más o menos aceptable, aun así, no era suficiente para satisfacer el gusto de la entidad presente en la espada, quien quería que el chico avanzara más para poder dominar el potente poder de la espada.

Eso es lo que nos lleva a este momento y lugar precisos.

Ahora mismo, el chico se enfrentaba junto a Viviane encima de lo que parecía ser una especie de círculo mágico.

Gracias a las enormes reservas mágicas del pequeño, la mujer podía materializarse físicamente por un tiempo límite.

\- ¿y que se supone que haremos ahora Vivi-chan? – preguntó el moreno con curiosidad, típico de un niño.

- _vamos a ir a un lugar especial Ise_ \- respondió la mujer con naturalidad.

\- ¿queda muy lejos? –

- _iremos en un círculo mágico ya que aún no puedes usar las grietas dimensionales, no tardaremos mucho si es eso lo que te preocupa-_ tranquilizó la rubia normalmente.

-lo que me preocupa es que Ossan se enoje por salir sin permiso, y ¿A dónde iremos? –

- _hah_ \- suspiró la rubia con molestia – _preguntas demasiado niño, iremos a mi casa ¿sí? -_

Sin embargo, el tono usado por la rubia, las palabras y la molestia con la que habló hicieron que el chico entrecerrara sus ojos con molestia.

Aun siendo un dragón con la sangre de uno de los seres más poderosos y por mas niño que fuese, seguía siendo un dragón mitad maligno, por lo que concentrar su ira como Bruce Banner no era precisamente su fuerte.

- **mira…Viviane** \- habló el chico con una voz ciertamente rasposa y perturbadora a la par que materializaba la espada y la enterraba en el suelo, el tono usado por el chico hizo que la rubia se crispara de miedo – **en primera, tú no eres mi madre para hablarme de esa forma, y en segunda, tú no eres mi madre para hablarme así –** espetó el chico tenebrosamente repitiendo su argumento para enfatizar, mientras su aura oscura se manifestaba – **así que aprendes a hablarme como lo merezco o entierro este pinche trasto mohoso aquí y ahora, mientras me aseguro de quemar tu horrible alma con mis llamas y que nadie más vuelva a portarte, ¿entendido? –**

La rubia se recuperó de su impresión para asentir de forma temerosa y frenética.

-así está mejor, ¿nos vamos? – ante la pregunta del chico la rubia asintió con miedo.

\- ( _maldito Ddraig, ¿Qué mierda le has metido en la cabeza al tierno e inocente Ise?) –_ pensó la mujer con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla.

\- [muahahaha así se habla compañero, demuestra el poderío del dragón celestial rojo] – celebraba el dragón en la mente del chico.

Lo que casi todos ignoraban es que las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico no habían sido precisamente invención suya o de Ddraig…

\- (¿así está bien Elsha-san?) – preguntó el chico en su mente.

\- [estuvo muy bien Issei, así esa golfa no volverá a meterse contigo] – felicitaba la mencionada en la mente del moreno.

\- (¿golfa? ¿Qué es eso?) – preguntó el chico sin recibir respuesta alguna – (¿Elsha-san? Hum, le preguntaré después…) –

De esa forma el chico desapareció de allí junto con la rubia.

* * *

Ahora ambos se encontraban dentro de una pequeña cueva, curiosamente, la superficie de esta estaba en un estado perfectamente pulido y sin rastro de mugre, musgo o lama causados por la exposición al frío.

Al llegar, la rubia no tardó en sacar un libro de hechizos de entre un compartimiento de roca, al abrirlo, la rubia sacó un pequeño pañuelo, el cual tenía una mancha de sangre, que extrañamente no estaba coagulada.

\- ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó el pequeño moreno.

- _pa-párate en este círculo mágico mientras cierras los ojos, ¿te-te parece bien Ise?_ –preguntó la mujer sin superar el drástico cambio del chico.

-ok- el chico hizo lo indicado mientras la mujer se acercaba a él con el pañuelo en su mano.

- _oakh saum iptis neum mortis-_ la mujer comenzó a recitar unas palabras desconocidas,la sangre del pañuelo comenzó a desprenderse de este mientras se deslizaba como una serpiente comenzando a flotar en el aire hasta rodear el rostro del chico - _…vauk sitj maiqet joubetr-_ con cada palabra dicha, los ojos de la muer adquirían un extraño brillo, el circulo bajo los pies del pelinegro comenzó a brillar de color rojo y la sangre comenzaba a dividirse para luego adherirse en los brazos y frente del chico en forma de tatuajes -… _beihk jum ahsj kalem rak sighat_ \- los tatuajes se adentraron en la piel del chico hasta desaparecer por completo, el círculo mágico dejo de brillar mientras la mujer suspiraba agotada – _listo, he hecho un ritual para que tu talento en la espada mejore al usar como catalizador la sangre del rey Arturo-_

\- ¿hiciste qué? – preguntó el péquelo moreno, conmocionado, no solo el, Ddraig, Elsha y Belzard también lo estaban.

- _no te preocupes, no tendrá efectos secundarios ni nada por el estilo, ahora por favor…-_ la mujer puso un rostro terriblemente tierno _\- ¿pu-puedo…descansar en tu interior?_ \- el chico solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia – _gracias Ise_ \- la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse en partículas blancas que luego ingresaron en el cuerpo del chico.

-supongo que ahora debo irme a casa- el chico cerró sus ojos mientras dibujaba su runa de transporte, pero antes de terminarla decidió detenerse y recoger la espada, quien al reconocer a su portador vibró levemente, el moreno inhaló aire profundamente y…

Slash.

Dio un tajo vertical que abrió un extraño espacio multicolor.

\- [fantástico] – elogió el dragón rojo, hace siglos que no veía una grieta dimensional – [se necesita bastante concentración y poder para que puedas usar una de esas] –

-genial, tiene colores muy bonitos- elogió el niño - ¿pero para qué sirve? –

\- [ugh, ¿Qué es lo que Tiamat y Tannin le enseñan a este niño? Veras socio, una grieta dimensional sirve para transportarse de un lugar a otro sin magia y sin importar dónde o que tan protegido esté, solo seres de categoría superior como Tiamat, los dragones celestiales, los dioses dragones o algún dios bien chingón pueden usarlas, claro que también hay objetos con esas propiedades, conozco una espada sagrada que puede hacer esta clase de grietas] – explico el Akai No Ryuu

-sí, pero quiero saber cómo funciona-

\- [visualiza a dónde quieres llegar, cubre tu cuerpo con tu aura para protegerte y da un par de pasos] – explicó Ddraig.

-ok- el chico hizo lo pedido y desapareció de allí.

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

* * *

En el mismo laboratorio del primer capu, se encontraban los mismos tristes y desconocidos personajes de relleno.

-señor- informó uno de los operarios –debe venir aquí de inmediato-

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que el director del lugar hiciese su aparición.

-más vale que sea algo importante para lo que me has llamado- comentó el mencionado.

-s-si señor…mire la capsula-

El hombre giró su rostro hacia la cápsula…

-pero que mierda…-

El ser en el interior de la máquina comenzó a revolverse de forma frenética mientras comenzaba a inflarse en el área de la espalda, hasta que esta reventó…

-buargh- uno de los operarios no aguantó más y vació su desayuno en el piso, antes de recibir un disparo en la cabeza de parte del director, quien veía todo con una sonrisa extasiada.

De la espalda del ser emergió lo que parecía ser un capullo hecho de carne humana, el capullo comenzó a crecer y tomar forma humana, logrando igualar al primer ser en tamaño y forma, la cual era una forma infantil.

El doctor se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba un extraño traje de color negro hecho de cuero, con hombreras plateadas que tenían algunas perlas incrustadas y correas negras cruzadas en el área del pecho, acompañado de una enorme nodachi de color plateado con mango azulado.

\- ¿sucede algo señor? – preguntó uno de los operarios, al parecer sin inmutarse por el hecho de ver a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo.

-no, de hecho, estoy bastante feliz, ya no será solo uno, sino dos supersoldados, ¿no crees que es lo mejor? –

-entiendo, según los datos arrojados por el análisis, uno de los especímenes contiene "la roca" mientras que el otro acopló el DNA draconiano, tal parece que las dos fuentes no pueden convivir en un mismo organismo sin anularse- explicó el operario.

-maravilloso, avísame si sucede algo más- el operario asintió mientras su superior salía de allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, misma que cambió a una mirada perdida y preocupada.

\- (¿será acaso posible que "él" haya sobrevivido? A estas alturas nada puede sonar improbable) – pensó el hombre con seriedad.

* * *

Timeskip: tres años y un mes.

* * *

Con Issei

Pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses y pronto, los años.

El moreno, ahora con 14 años recién cumplidos, se encontraba en el territorio donde el entrenaba, el hecho de haber realizado un extraño ritual no significaba que debía dejar de entrenar.

Al contrario, tuvo comenzar su entrenamiento de cero, acoplando también algunas técnicas de espada orientales y occidentales.

El cabello del chico se encontraba un tanto largo, llegando hasta sus hombros, su altura al igual que su complexión le hacían ver más mayor de lo que era en realidad.

La relación con Lavinia avanzó de forma lenta pero segura, así mismo, la reina dragona quien fungía un papel aún sin poder describirse, comenzaba a acercarse al chico como lo haría una hermana mayor o algo así, aunque ciertos eventos hacían que el chico pensara seriamente si la dragona lo veía como más que un hermano…

* * *

Flashback: un año antes.

* * *

El chico se encontraba en el territorio dragón, al parecer estaba amarrado a una silla ubicada en una oscura habitación, sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraban vendados.

Pero él no era el único en la habitación, en otra silla, se encontraba cierta rubia, la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – preguntó una voz femenina en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué cosa Tia-chan? – preguntó el moreno sin responderle.

-tener un noviazgo- espetó la mujer, quien resultó ser la peliazul.

\- ¿acaso no puedo tener un novio? ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme estar con Ise?, no eres su madre, ni siquiera su hermana- rebatía la rubia, aunque si se prestaba atención, el tono que cargaba era burlón y arrogante.

\- ¡eso no importa! – gritaba la peliazul enojada –soy su maestra, y como tal, no puedo permitir que Ise-kun tenga relaciones de ese tipo hasta no tener la edad suficiente, de ese modo su avance en el entrenamiento se verá reducido-

\- [eso no me convence del todo, suena a un argumento muy rebuscado] – comentó el dragón en la mente del pelinegro.

-eso me suena a un argumento muy rebuscado- comentaba Lavinia robando sin saber las palabras del dragón celestial –no me digas que acaso… ¿estas celosa? –

-no debiste decir eso mocosa…- la peliazul, como toda bonachona que era, comenzó a torturarlos de las formas más inimaginables posibles, ya saben, ver crepúsculo y escuchar reggaetón.

* * *

De vuelta a la actualidad.

* * *

-aun no entiendo por qué lo hizo- comentó el chico con su rostro azul de miedo.

\- [pobre mojigato] – se lamentaba Ddraig en la mente del chico.

-mojigata tu gfa, dragon cara de ogt- rebatía el moreno.

\- [con mi cucha no se meta pues coscorria, y con mi careto tampoco, porque si no, puñaleta es lo que nos vamos dando, pichurria] – retó el dragón.

\- ¿muy alza´ito el piro´o? – respondía el moreno de la misma forma –tons vengase, dibújela que yo la coloreo gosovia, le doy piso pa´que deje de ser lamparoso-

\- [en la mala gonorrea home, vengase pues que aquí le bajo la pega] –

\- ¿está de muy loca perrito? ¿es que quiere lo puntié? –

Y si… de esa forma comenzó una de sus ya clásicas peleas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

* * *

En un bar de mala muerte, se encontraban tres personajes, el primero era Tannin en su forma humana, el segundo era un hombre de corto cabello negro con un mechón dorado en el frente, una barba de chivo y ojos de color violeta, y el último personaje misterioso era un joven de largo cabello rojo carmesí y ojos de color azul verdoso.

\- ¿así que básicamente estas aquí porque tu esposa te echo de la casa, Sirsechz? –le preguntó Tannin al pelirrojo.

-así es Tannin, Grayfia me regañó cuando trate de grabar a Rias-tan mientras ella dormía, no me culpen, el rostro de Rias-tan cuando duerme es taaaan adorable- se justificó el pelirrojo con la excusa digna de un siscón de categoría ultimate.

-descuida mi siscón y pisado amigo, yo te daré un alojamiento en una de mis casas, allí tengo unas caídas que seguro estarán dispuestas a "complacerte" – dijo el moreno haciendo un gesto pervertido con sus manos.

-gracias Azazel, no me vendría mal liberar tensión de vez en cuando, mi esposa es demasiado estricta y amargada- agradecía el pelirrojo.

-de hecho, es curioso ver como el gobernador de los ángeles caídos y el rey de los demonios se llevan tan bien- comentó Tannin sonriente.

-sí, yo también pienso lo mismo… Tannin-sama- los tres hombres giraron su cabeza mecánicamente en un giro de 180°, observando aterrados a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado en trenzas y ojos grisáceos fríos.

-Gra-grayfia… ¿q-que haces aquí? Jeje- saludaba el pelirrojo nervioso.

-vine a pedirle disculpas Sirsechz-sama, pero ¿qué es lo que encuentro? A usted planeando irse de casa a divertirse con quien sabe que mujerzuelas- respondía la llamada Grayfia mientras se acercaba el pelirrojo, antes de coger el paquete de este con su mano derecha para apretarlo duramente –yo soy la única que tendrá esto, ¿me oyes? -

-ahhhh, m-me duele Grayfia, co-como tu maou te ordeno que sueltes mis güevas- chillaba el pelirrojo como hiena hambrienta.

Los demás clientes del lugar solo veían todo con vergüenza ajena y algo de risa.

-que maou ni que ocho cuartos, el inframundo no necesita a personas tan adúlteras y negligentes como usted en el cargo- respondía la mujer con dureza.

-A-azazel, Tannin, ¿una ayudita? – suplicó el pelirrojo - ¿chicos? – el maou observó que no había ni rastro de los mencionados -…hijos de puta-

-ahora iremos a casa… cariño-

-noooooooooo- fue el grito del pelirrojo antes de desaparecer de allí en un círculo mágico junto con Grayfia.

* * *

Territorio dragón.

* * *

-fiuuu, un poco más y esa bruja me mata a mí también- suspiró Tannin observando su hogar… y a su alumno diciéndole toda clase de improperios y sandeces a su dragón interno.

-ah Ossan, ¿Qué has sabido de Tia-chan? – preguntó el moreno al notarle.

-no mucho Issei, sé que ha estado vagando por el mundo humano como la vaga que es- respondió el dragón.

-ya veo- comentó el chico.

-bien, hoy vamos a iniciar tu último entrenamiento- aplaudió Tannin orgulloso.

\- ¿el último? – preguntó el chico.

-así es Issei- asentía el ex-rey dragón –tú ya dominas el poder de "ellos", como dragón que eres, deberás aprender a "ser un dragón", así que te enseñaré a transformarte ¿de acuerdo? – el moreno asintió con serenidad –bien, en cuanto lo logres, comenzarás a entrenarte en tu [Sacred Gear], ni siquiera has llegado al [Balance Breaker] -

-lo sé- respondía el moreno abatido - ¿ahora qué debo hacer? –

-primero deberás meditar, la energía de un dragón maligno y la de un dragón celestial son totalmente opuestas, en este momento deberás elegir…cual será tu camino de hoy en adelante-

\- ¿meditar otra vez? Jeez, eso es lo más aburrido que existe-

-no, lo más aburrido que existe es esperar en un banco, eso sí que es aburrido- corrigió el dragón mayor –bien…comencemos-

* * *

Timeskip: 1 mes.

* * *

- **bien, sostén tu energía, así como está, no le pongas más energía a tu cuerpo, eso…perfecto-** el dragón purpura observaba a Issei, quien meditaba teniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras su boca sangraba levemente – **ahora libérala-**

Boooooooooom

Bajo el chico se creó un cráter que abarcaba un amplio radio de extensión.

En el centro del cráter se encontraba una silueta que emitía ondas de choque de color morado con relámpagos rojos.

La silueta del chico comenzó a cubrirse de un fuego multicolor mientras se hacía cada vez más grande, en cuestión de pocos segundos logró alcanzar tres cuartos del tamaño de Tannin.

- **Rooooooaaaaaar** -

Un fuerte rugido salió del cúmulo de fuego, el cual comenzó a disiparse rápidamente.

En cuento lo hizo, Tannin lo vio…

…. Un dragón occidental bípedo de color negro azabache con dos enormes alas de interior rojizo, el lomo de este dragón estaba cubierto de púas curvadas hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto algo metalizado, su vientre estaba bien protegido con escamas negras en forma de placas puntiagudas, los ojos del dragón eran de un color verde, sus cuernos eran gruesos y curvados hacia atrás, de color dorado al igual que sus garras.

- **bien hecho Issei, lo has logrado, ahora…-**

 **-ggrooooooooaaaaaaaaar-** el enorme dragón extendió sus alas mientras se levantaba del suelo, en cuestión de segundos apareció frente a Tannin.

Pam

El enorme dragón rojo lanzó un puñetazo hacia el dragón purpura, quien rápidamente usó sus brazos como defensa, sin embargo, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta que lo hizo estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

- **grrrrr-** gruñó el dragón purpura **-Issei, reacciona, maldita sea-**

 **-grooooaaaaaaaaaar-** pero, aun así, el dragón rojo solo se limitó a rugir con fuerza mientras juntaba sus manos, al hacerlo se creó un círculo mágico de color purpura con unas runas extrañas en este.

\- **(esa es la magia de Azi-Dahaka)** –pensó Tannin con seriedad.

-fufufufu, parece que estas en problemas Tannin, déjanos ayudarte- una voz femenina sonó a un lado de Tannin, quien giró su hocico para observar a Tiamat y a Endiath, las cuales flotaban en el aire con sus alas extendidas.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Ise-kun? –la peliazul mostró un semblante de preocupación que solo podría ser comparado al aura emitida por el dragón frente a ellos.

- **perdió el control de su forma de dragón-** explicó el dragón.

- **graaaaaaaaaa-** el dragón rojo comenzó a inhalar aire profundamente, antes de soltar una potente llamarada multicolor, la cual al pasar por el círculo mágico se hizo más grande, caliente y densa, también cambio su color a un negro azabache con destellos morados.

-algo me dice que la pasaremos muy mal si somos golpeados por eso- habló Endiath concentrando una esfera de fuego líquido, lava, para los puritanos.

-sí, opino lo mismo- apoyó Tiamat creando una esfera de fuego de color azul sobre ella.

- **¡vamos!** – rugió Tannin soltando una enorme llamarada a la par que las mujeres lanzaban sus ataques.

Booooooooooooooooooooooooooom

Fue el sonido de la explosión que causaron los 4 ataques al momento de su colisión.

- **en serio que ese chico se ha vuelto fuerte, resistir el ataque de tres dragones de categoría rey, es realmente sorprendente-** comentó Tannin al observar que el dragón de rojo y negro aún tenía energía para ponerse de pie - **¿Qué piensas de él Tiamat?… ¿Tiamat? –**

-ya basta Ise-kun- la peliazul apareció frente al dragón mientras acariciaba uno de sus ojos para luego darle un pequeño abrazo, aunque se veía extraño si se consideraba la diferencia de tamaño de ambos.

Para sorpresa de todos, el dragón comenzó a encogerse rápidamente mientras tomaba la forma del chico, lo más curioso es que su cabello se volvió aún más oscuro y sus ojos adquirieron un color verde oscuro.

-l-lo siento Tia-chan…so-soy un tonto- fueron las palabras dichas por el chico antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

* * *

Timeskip: una semana.

* * *

Una semana completa había transcurrido luego de aquel suceso, gracias a la intervención de Tannin, Lavinia pudo estar en el territorio dragón acompañando al chico y suministrándole los cuidados necesarios, al igual que Tiamat, quien lo cuidaba en las noches.

-hnnn- fue el gruñido de incomodidad que soltó el chico quien comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma perezosa – ¿Lavi-chan? ¿Tia-chan? –

Punch.

-itetetete, je, me despierto después de tanto tiempo ¿y me reciben de esa forma? –musitó el chico con fuerza suficiente para ser sarcástico.

-baka- regañó la rubia –me tenías muy preocupada-

-ajem- tosió la peliazul falsamente.

-digo, nos tenías muy preocupadas- se corrigió Lavinia, quien ahora tenía un sombrero de bruja en su cabeza.

-jejeje, te ves como una bruja de esas aburridoras- resopló el moreno antes de recibir otro golpe.

-por cierto, Ise, ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos? – preguntó Lavinia con humo saliendo de su puño derecho.

-ni idea- respondió el ahora ojiverde.

-me alegra que ya hayas despertado Ise-kun ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó esta vez la dragona.

-como una mierda- respondió este sonriendo un poco.

-pues qué bueno que lo reconozcas porque te ves como una- bromeó la rubia.

-pues que sorpresa- respondió este después de un buen rato, al parecer estaba hablando con sus inquilinos internos, más bien, estaba siendo regañado y sermoneado por ellos.

-iremos a traerte algo- habló la dragona –no te muevas ¿ok? –

-hai, arigato gozaimasu-

Ambas salieron de allí mientras el moreno se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

-a partir de ahora…las cosas van a cambiar-

* * *

Timeskip: cuatro meses.

* * *

-felicidades Issei, ya has aprendido a materializar tu forma dragón por partes- felicitaba Tannin en su forma humana.

-sip, fue…algo complicado- añadía Issei jadeante, observando con sus ojos verdes su brazo derecho, que ahora era rojo y escamoso.

-ahora…- el dragón cerró sus ojos mientras su aura se hacía presente en el ambiente -… **lucharás conmigo-**

\- ¿q-que? – preguntó el chico con incredulidad.

- **ahora** \- el dragón purpura se lanzó al ataque con un puñetazo que el chico esquivó a duras penas.

-eso no estaba en el libreto- chilló el moreno comenzando a correr.

- **¡ya basta idiotas! –** fue la voz enojada de Tiamat, quien llegó al lugar ¿con un montón de libros?

\- ¡si señora! – asintieron los dos dragones militarmente.

-estuve pensando en algo Ise-kun- comentó Tiamat.

\- ¿en mí? – bromeó el chico.

-sí, espera…n-no, s-solo pensaba que…-

-jajajaja- se burlaba Tannin –la pusiste en jaque-

-mouuu, ya basta, verás Ise-kun, te hemos estado entrenando todo este tiempo- el chico asintió ante las palabras de la dragona –pero…no nos hemos fijado en tu educación, así que estos próximos meses comenzaré a educarte, no permitiré que seas un ignorante-

-pe-pero Tia-chan, eso es aburrido-

-te apuesto a que usará esos libros para limpiarse el trasero- se burlaba Tannin.

-el no será como tu Tannin cabeza de llamas- cortó la peliazul.

-jajaja, cabeza de llamas- se burlaba el chico.

-…por eso voy a comenzar a enseñarte, biología, matemáticas, geografía, aritmética, geometría, obras literarias, etiqueta, sintaxis verbal, ortografía, idiomas, las diferentes mitologías y facciones, y por último…algebra-

-eso es mucha basura inútil, yo no quiero- se quejó el chico mientras Tannin se reía y Tiamat suspiraba.

-te mostraré mis pechos- ofrecía la mujer.

\- ¡no! No digas cosas tan indecentes Tia-chan- se negó el chico.

-yo acepto- respondía Tannin.

-tu no idiota- cortó la mujer mientras Tannin suspiró abatido.

-entonces, te llevaré de paseo a la sede de Grigory- ofreció la mujer de nueva cuenta.

-no creo que acepte- susurró Tannin.

-hecho- aceptó el chico.

-retiro lo dicho-

-Muy bien Ise-kun, comenzaremos con esto, las operaciones matemáticas…-

-hah, comencemos entonces- fue el suspiro que soltó el chico antes de comenzar.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 semana.

* * *

Había transcurrido más o menos una semana desde que el chico comenzó a educarse de la mano de la reina dragona, quien en ese ámbito era diferente a lo que él creía, resultó ser inflexible y estricta.

Sin embargo, hoy era el día de la visita a Grigory, al fin, el chico podría conocer la sede principal de los ángeles caídos.

Ahora mismo, Tiamat e Issei se encontraban en la puerta de una especie de edificio la parte externa era simple, pero contaba con la protección de algunos guardias con alas de cuervo.

Ambos mostraron un pase de cortesía, el cual luego de ser verificado, les dio a ambos el acceso a la instalación.

Ambos llegaron a una especie de puerta de color blanco, la dragona y el dragón comenzaron a recorrer la instalación de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, mientras caminaban, el chico dobló una esquina, notando a un par de chicas, una era de la edad de él y la otra era un par de años menor, siendo la primera de cabello azul con ojos ambarinos y la segunda de cabello negro con ojos amatista.

Ambas cruzaron miradas con él, mirándole con curiosidad, el chico al notarlo solo llevó la mano derecha hacia su nuca tímidamente mientras sonreía de forma leve.

La chica de cabello azul desvió su rostro al ver el tímido gesto del chico, hecho aprovechado por la pelinegra para molestarla.

-es lindo, ¿verdad Kala-chan? –

-ca-callate Raynare- la peliazul se sonrojó de ira al ser molestada por su amiga.

-aawww, que linda, estás sonroja…Kyaaa, maldita, ¿acaso quieres pelear? – la morena se calló al recibir un puñetazo de su amiga.

-tu comenzaste-

-sí, y yo lo terminaré-

De esa forma, la pelea entre ellas dio inicio.

Luego de algunos minutos más, ambos llegaron a una sala que decía "sala"

-originalidad poca- comentó Tiamat antes de enfocar a una bella mujer de cabello morado y ojos azul celeste.

-buen día, ¿necesitan algo? – saludó la recién llegada, fingiendo ignorancia.

-buen día para usted también, necesitamos hablar con Azazel- habló la dragona de la misma forma.

-lo siento, el salió hace dos días, en este momento debe estar…-

-de farra- completó la dragona recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer.

-sí, ¿él es tu hijo? –

-eh, no, es mi aprendiz- respondió la peliazul.

-ya veo, debe ser fuerte para ser entrenado por ti, Tiamat-

-más de lo que te imaginas…Penemue-

-y ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó la pelimorada.

-me llamo Issei Hyodo, un gusto- saludó el chico inclinándose levemente.

-es muy educado también, lo siento, desearía quedarme a hablar con ustedes más tiempo, pero debo trabajar, hasta otro momento- la pelimorada se alejó de allí después de inclinarse.

-creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer, nos vamos-

-hai- ante las palabras de la dragona ambos desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

Timeskip: seis meses.

* * *

-necesito decirte algo Ossan- frente al dragón púrpura se encontraba el chico, este se encontraba con su espada invocada.

-dispara-

-voy a irme de aquí…-

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

Los operarios de cierta instalación observaban un par de cápsulas con cautela, ambas tenían en su interior una figura desnuda que, según su constitución física, era femenina.

De repente, el fluido eléctrico del lugar comenzó a colapsar mientras las cápsulas de vidrio comenzaban a resquebrajarse.

-algo muy malo está sucediendo- uno de los operarios mostró pánico al observar como una de las figuras encerradas abrió sus ojos, mostrando un par de escalofriantes orbes carmesí –llamen al director, el proyecto J ha iniciado actividad-

otro de los operarios observó aterrado como la otra figura abría sus ojos, los cuales eran de un espeluznante y atrayente color púrpura.

-el proyecto C también ha iniciado actividad, informen esto de inmediato-

-si- el encargado de avisar salió de allí en busca de su jefe.

-vamos a detener el suministro energético, tal vez así…

Crash.

Las dos capsulas se rompieron mientras las dos mujeres se ponían de pie con un poco de líquido azulado escurriendo por sus cuerpos.

Bang Bang.

El sonido de disparos no tardó en sonar, los disparos penetraban sin piedad en el cuerpo de las dos mujeres, sin embargo, estas ignoraban totalmente tal hecho, mientras abrían y cerraban sus manos, justo como cuando Cell alcanzó su estado perfecto.

Una estática de color rojo rodeó las heridas de la mujer de ojos rojos a la par que sus heridas se cerraban, mientras que las heridas de la segunda eran selladas y sanadas velozmente por una espesa sustancia de color negro.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas mientras asentían con una sonrisa escalofriante y sádica en sus rostros, para luego…

Swift.

Desaparecer de allí en un estallido de velocidad, apareciendo frente a uno de los operarios, la cabeza de este no tardó en rodar por el suelo, literalmente.

De esa forma…la masacre comenzó…

La de ojos rojos se lanzó al ataque decapitando a cuanto enemigo aparecía frente a ella, mientras que la de ojos violetas se encargaba de lanzar una especie de agua de color negro que vaporizaba sus enemigos.

La ojiroja se vio rodeada de un grupo de guardias, quienes comenzaron a dispararle, la mujer no se molestaba en esquivarlos siquiera, así siguieron unos minutos más hasta que se detuvieron al quedarse sin balas.

-no hay suficientes balas en este mundo para poder matarme- la misma estática roja cubrió la mujer sanado sus heridas mientras ella se relamía los labios -…mi turno-

La mujer alargó sus uñas, las cuales se afilaron brutalmente, /seamos sinceros, a estas alturas ya deben imaginarse quien es ella, les di pistas desde el primer capu/ comenzando así a decapitar y/o empalar a sus adversarios.

Por su parte, la de ojos violetas esquivaba velozmente todos y cada uno de los disparos que iban hacia ella.

-vamos, ¿acaso es todo lo que pueden hacer? – la ojivioleta suspiró con aburrimiento mientras un círculo mágico de color rojizo aparecía frente a ella, de este salió un enorme rayo que carbonizaba cada cosa que se interponía en su camino.

-no dejaremos sobrevivientes- susurraron ambas continuando su ataque…

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

\- ¿puedo saber la razón? No me digas que es el álgebra- bromeó el dragón, sin embargo, el chico mantenía un rostro serio y determinado.

-yo lo recuerdo Ossan, hace 10 meses- el chico puso un semblante triste, mismo que no cambió al ver que Lavinia apareció junto a él.

-pero, ¿no es eso lo que querías Ise? Ser más fuerte para proteger lo que te es importante- habló la chica.

-lo sé, Lavinia- el tono usado por el chico y la forma en que la llamó no auguraban nada bueno para la rubia –…lo he estado pensando, ¿por qué me convirtieron en "esto"? ¿por qué no puedo volverme fuerte sin arriesgarlos? Sé que soy mucho más fuerte que antes, pero cada día que pasan junto a mí se ponen en peligro, no quiero que suceda como hace 10 meses, no quiero…causarles daño-

-pe-pero Ise…-

-no sé por qué estoy vivo siquiera, debo encontrar respuestas, y no planeo arrastrarlos a mi destino, muchas gracias por todo Ossan, salúdame a Tia-chan y a los demás por mi ¿ok? – ante lo dicho por el chico, el dragón asintió no muy convencido, es más, se mostraba enojado como nunca antes -lo siento Lavinia…- el chico se acercó a ella mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, al tiempo que creaba una brecha dimensional con su espada -…pero es el final para nosotros, hasta aquí…hemos llegado-

El chico ingresó a la brecha dimensional desapareciendo de allí.

* * *

Issei llegó al lugar donde todo comenzó, sin embargo, la instalación mostraba enormes diferencias a cuando él estuvo ahí.

Un brillo púrpura cubrió su cuerpo, cambiando su apariencia, su altura había aumentado un poco, y su piel se hizo un poco más pálida, así mismo, su cabello se hizo más largo, llegando a la espalda media y cambió a un color blanco platinado, con dos mechones partidos a los lados de su rostro, estos bajaban hasta sus marcados pectorales, enmarcando su rostro, el cual lucía más maduro, por último, sus ojos adquirieron un brillante color turquesa, rasgados como los de un dragón.

Con su nueva apariencia, el chico observó decenas de cadáveres cubiertos de sangre fresca, aun así, el no mostraba señal alguna de sufrimiento, asco o pena, todo se le hacía…tan natural.

El moreno solo cerró sus ojos, rememorando algunos hechos de su pasado…

-no creo que pueda resistir el ADN de esos dos-

-si no lo hace, simplemente lo mataremos-

\- ¡vamos maldito mocoso! Libera el poder que te he dado-

-lástima, no pudo resistirlo, definitivamente es un estorbo, perdí mi tiempo con "eso", encárguense de neutralizarlo-

El chico abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaban en la oscuridad del lugar, antes de captar con su vista una especie de vestidor, este tenía un largo abrigo negro hecho de cuero, con hombreras y espaldares de plata y pantalones negros.

La parte superior del abrigo estaba abierta para revelar el pecho, con dos ligas de cuero entrecruzadas en X, con una placa de plata en el punto donde se encontraban las ligas.

El abrigo estaba acompañado de un par de guantes negros con muñequeras plateadas y botas militares negras

\- [se te vería muy bien socio] – elogió el dragón celestial.

- _sí, vamos Ise, póntelo-_ animó Viviane en la mente del chico.

-vamos a ver- la voz del chico también cambió a una más madura, este se llevó el traje y se escondió entre las sombras para ponérselo velozmente.

- _sip, te luce con esa apariencia-_ elogió la rubia mientras la placa en el pecho del chico se ponía al rojo vivo, para que apareciese el rostro de un dragón en esta.

\- [te ves bien socio, espera, siento la presencia de dos dragones malignos en este lugar, ten cuidado chico] –

-lo tendré- el ahora platino, dirigió su mirada a un estante donde reposaba una nodachi plateada con su tsuka de color azul celeste y una tsuba cuadrada. La espada estaba acompañada de una saya azul celeste con la figura de un dragón oriental dorado a lo largo de esta –es muy linda, me la quedaré, desearía probarla ahora, pero el entorno no me favorece, tendré que usar a Arondight-

El chico enfundó la nodachi y la guardó en su espacio dimensional personal.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia adelante pisando los cadáveres del lugar, luego de un par de minutos sintió que alguien le agarraba el pie.

-a-ayúdame…por favor, Se-Seph…guagh- el hombre, quien resultó ser el director del lugar, se detuvo al sentir como su cuello era traspasado por una especie de cuchilla de color negro.

-hay un viejo dicho…- una voz femenina logró tensar al chico, quien observó una figura de ojos rojos envuelta en una especie de vestido negro -…cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos, este hombre crio demasiados, ¿no lo crees Sephirot? –

-soy Issei, no Sephirot- corrigió el platinado.

-eso parece, pero te equivocas, tú al igual que nosotras, tienes un nombre en código, el mío es Jenova y el de ella es Cetra, tu eres Sephirot- explicó la mujer de ojos rojos –es tarde para decirlo, pero es un placer conocer al primero de nosotros-

-no lo es para mí- cortó el chico con frialdad.

-fufufu, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas nervioso? – bromeó la ojirroja.

-cállate-

-mira, al parecer has venido aquí a vengarte, por eso te daré esto- la ojivioleta apareció atrás del chico, quien se asombró al no lograr percibirla, pero se asombró más al notar que las dos auras de dragón provenían de ella.

-vaya, eres más similar a mí de lo que creí Sephirot, o Issei, me sorprende- la mujer, quien se mantenía en las sombras, le entregó al chico una USB.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –

-aquí hay información de este lugar, tal vez te sirva- añadió la de ojos rojos –adiós Issei, nos volveremos a ver- ambas mujeres desaparecieron de allí sin dejar rastro alguno.

-esto no es todo, debo encontrar a los responsables de esto, encontraré a cada uno de ellos, a cualquier costo- el chico salió de allí mientras observaba el lugar, a la par que creaba una especie de barrera sobre este.

Un par de alas surgieron de la espalda del peliblanco, siendo la izquierda de color rojo y la derecha de color negro, con estas se elevó en el aire mientras creaba una esfera de sus llamas multicolor en su mano izquierda, para luego lanzarla hacia el lugar…

Booooooooooom

Las instalaciones del lugar explotaron en una enorme llamarada, el sonido y la imagen de esta era inaudible e invisible para los demás, gracias a la barrera del chico.

Esto era visto desde la distancia por ambas mujeres, las cuales sonrieron sádicamente.

-con que ese es el poder de Sephirot, muero de ganas por enfrentarlo- susurró la de ojos violeta.

-hmph, parece que eres una desquiciada amante de las batallas ¿verdad? – la ojiroja negó la cabeza.

-no lo sé, jamás he luchado propiamente con nadie, sin embargo, mi sangre hierve al ver el poder que tiene, él es más similar a mí de lo que tú crees-

-si tú lo dices…bueno, ahora debo irme, no quiero estar en este lugar por más tiempo, nos veremos algún día, fue un gusto hablar contigo, aunque fuera un poco, o lo que sea-

-sí, sí, yo me quedaré aquí, o tal vez busque a gente fuerte para pelear con ellos- exclamó la ojivioleta pensativa –no lo sé-

-bien, entonces adiós- la ojiroja se alejó de allí, desapareciendo entre las sombras del mundo humano.

-adiós…hermana- la ojivioleta solo se quedó observando a Issei unos segundos para luego desaparecer de allí.

Al ver como el lugar era consumido por el fuego, el chico guardó su espada sacro/demoniaca en su espacio dimensional, a la par que aterrizaba en el suelo y guardaba sus alas, volviendo a su apariencia normal y desapareciendo su nuevo atuendo de batalla.

\- [ya es hora, chico] –

-sí, ya es momento…de iniciar mi camino-

\- [¿ya sabes dónde empezar?] – Ddraig observó como el chico sacaba de su bolsillo una tarjeta con un nombre escrito en esta.

"azazel"

-sí, aunque debo hacer algo primero-

El chico cerró sus ojos antes de desaparecer de allí en un círculo mágico.

* * *

Territorio Dragón, inframundo.

* * *

-tra-tranquilízate Tiamat- eran las desesperadas palabras de Tannin quien veía aterrorizado como la reina dragona se encargaba de carbonizar con su fuego celeste cuanto cultivo, árbol o reguetonero encontrase en su camino.

- **¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Tannin? ¡El muy desagradecido se largó sin siquiera despedirse de mí! –** fueron las enojadas palabras de la reina dragona más poderosa.

\- (pobre chico, la va a pasar muy mal cuando ella lo encuentre) – fue el pensamiento colectivo.

-pero lo peor de todo…- Tiamat volvió a su apariencia humana mientras se sentaba en el suelo con su cabeza entre sus rodillas y lágrimas en sus ojos, al tiempo que dibujaba círculos en el suelo con una pequeña rama -…es que se fue justo el día que planeaba declarármele, apuesto a que eso es cosa de Ddraig, te maldigo Ddraig Goch, buaaaa-

-entiendo, eso es duro… - comentó Tannin, antes de caer en cuenta sobre lo dicho por la dragona -espera ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -

* * *

Sede principal, Grauzeuberer.

* * *

-sniff, sniff, buaaa, ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme? – cierta rubia lloraba a moco tendido sobre uno de los escritorios de la organización, demostrando de esa forma, que no es bueno apegarse demasiado sentimentalmente a las parejas, mientras algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras trataban de tranquilizarla.

-ya, ya, descuida Lavi-chan, el debió tener sus razones para hacerlo- eran las consoladoras palabras de su mentora.

-pe-pero, es que yo…sniff, sniff, y-yo lo quiero mucho, no quiero alejarme de él…buaaaaa-

\- (vas a pagar muy caro cuando te encuentre Hyodo Issei, nadie hace llorar a mi querida alumna) – fue el sádico pensamiento de Kanae para con el chico.

-desahógate querida-

-buaaaaaaah-

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

En una especie de desierto se encontraban tres personas, la primera era un chico peliplatino de ojos azules de más o menos 11 años, la segunda persona era una chica pelinegra con una edad similar a la del primer chico, con ojos dorados, orejas negras y una cola de gato del mismo color, la última persona era un joven chico de ojos grisáceos, cabello rubio corto este era un año menor que los otros dos.

-mierda, jamás había tenido tanta sed- se quejó el rubio.

-tendrás más si nos atrapan, Genshirou- regañó el peliplatino.

-si, en cuanto salgamos de aquí podremos tomar agua Nya- siguió loa morena.

-está bien- exclamó el rubio resignado.

\- (si no logramos salir de aquí antes que "el" llegue, estaremos jodidos) – pensó el peliplatino preocupado.

-estoy seguro que la dejé por aquí- mientras tanto, el joven moreno buscaba algo en cierto desierto –aja, eureka-

Su olfato logró captar algo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí, antes de comenzar a escarbar como si de un perro se tratase.

-perfecto- el chico logró encontrar un cofre y rápidamente lo abrió, encontrando un libro que en su portada ponía, "la república".

-OMT (oh mi tesoro) – el chico abrazó el libro y luego lo abrió, revelando que estaba hueco por dentro, más, sin embargo, adentro de aquel hueco se encontraba una bolsa llena de dulces.

Pocos sabían que el oscuro secreto del chico era comer golosinas y que se desvivía por ellas.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se disponía a devorar aquella bolsa, logró percibir tres auras cercanas a su posición, no le interesaba mucho y se dispuso a ignorarlas, pero de repente, una cuarta aura se hizo presente, esta aura era una de las más poderosas que había sentido, era tan poderosa que podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones a Endiath, aunque no tan fuerte darle pelea a Tannin, quien era el tercer rey dragón más poderoso.

Aquella presencia se dirigía velozmente hacia las otras tres auras que logró sentir.

-alguien tan poderoso, es probable que quiera robar mis golosinas, no puedo permitirlo- el chico envió sus golosinas a su espacio dimensional, antes de cambiar su apariencia y su atuendo al de "Sephirot".

Los tres preadolescentes se tensaron al sentir el aura de su perseguidor bastante cerca de ellos.

-los encontré mocosos- frente a ellos apareció un hombre de ojos azules y cabello platinado amarrado en una trenza.

-tsk, maldición, nos encontró- masculló el rubio chasqueando su lengua.

-Vámonos- los tres niños comenzaron a correr mientras que el peliplatino suspiró aburrido antes de crear una esfera azul en su mano para luego lanzarla hacia los tres niños.

-mierda- la morena vio venir el ataque y se interpuso entre este y sus amigos, cerrando sus ojos para esperar su final.

Booooom

Lentamente la chica abrió sus ojos, observando su reflejo en una superficie metálica.

-tienes mucho deshonor para atacar a tres niños indefensos por la espalda- declaró el sujeto delante de ella, quien resultó ser Issei en su atuendo de Sephirot.

\- ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó el hombre de trenza impresionado al ver que el chico desvió su ataque relativamente fácil.

-supongo que no es un gusto conocerte- Issei invocó su nueva espada mediante su dimensión personal antes de desenvainarla lentamente debido al enorme tamaño de esta, para luego guardar la saya en el mismo espacio.

-e-esa espada…- el hombre de trenza se mostró impresionado al reconocer la espada.

-pero te diré mi nombre, llámame…Sephirot-

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **bueno gente, hasta aquí llegué por hoy con el capu más largo escrito hasta la fecha, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este mini-arco.**

 **Ahora voy con las explicaciones (sección de desinformación).**

 **-sé que dije que actualizaría el de Death War DxD, pero la inspiración me llegó de golpe y no pude dejarla pasar, sin embargo, para las minorías que lo leen, el cap estará listo mañana o pasado mañana.**

 **-este mini-arco será la antesala a la iniciación de Issei como mercenario y como investigador ghoul, nah mentiras, ignoren lo último.**

 **-la edad de Issei es mayor a los 15 años al igual que Lavinia, solo que Issei aparenta ser mayor que eso-**

 **-el alter ego "Sephirot" es el "disfraz" que Issei usa y usará para sus misiones de ahora en adelante, esto se explicará en el próximo capu, no, mejor de una vez, lo usa para que no vayan a reconocer su verdadera apariencia y ponga en peligro a sus conocidos.**

 **-si son fanáticos de Final Fantasy, o al menos han jugado Crisis Core, sabrán cual es la espada que usa Issei y la leyenda que se carga encima, esta espada será usada cuando use a "Sephirot" y usará a Arondight cuando asuma su papel como "Issei", por las mismas razones mencionadas en el párrafo anterior.**

 **-Kanae Kuroshida es un personaje de 11eyes por si no lo sabían.**

 **-la relación de Issei y Lavinia estará en hiatus por ahora, esto con el fin de mostrar que en toda relación existen problemas y para darle evolución al personaje con el tema de lograr superar la barrera que ha surgido entre ellos.**

 **-supongo que ya conocen a uno de los personajes misteriosos, "Jénova" para ser exactos, si aún no lo conocen, váyanse a freír espárragos mientras ven FMAB y luego hablamos.**

 **-también presumo que ya deben conocer a los cuatro personajes que aparecieron al final así que no diré quiénes son.**

 **-el nivel de Issei en su forma de dragón ronda por el de un rey dragón, solo que no lo usa por miedo a perder el control, esa será su limitación para que no se vea más OP de lo que ya es.**

 **-un usuario del fandom me comentó por PM sobre esto y aviso de antemano que Grayfia no estará en el harem para no hacerle netorare al pelirrojo más siscón y cabr…querido del fandom.**

 **-trataré de hacerle un desarrollo a las mujeres del harem, ya sea por arcos de inclusión (donde se conocen con el prota) o arcos de formalización (cuando deciden iniciar la relación con el prota) así que no te preocupes antifanboy /estoy un 99% seguro de que antes tu Nick era Exfanboy/**

 **-bueno, creo que eso es todo, así que vamos a responder reviews.**

* * *

 **-aten92:**

* * *

 **Pues ya ves la reacción de Tiamat llegó, aunque logró controlarse un poco porque no tenía una relación formal con Ise, por ahora, espero que logres resolver tus obligaciones y nos sigas deleitando con tus fics.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

* * *

 **-primordialdragon:**

* * *

 **Pues, en primera, gracias por tu apoyo, en segunda, lamento decirte que no podré hacerlo, Issei tendrá una edad mayor a la de Rias así que buscaré personajes acordes como Tiamat o Lavinia para su harem, además, las chicas del ORC pueden sobresalir por sí mismas, sin necesidad de estar en el harem; como ves, Tiamat ya se enteró del beso robado, disculpa si mostré muy poco sobre eso, pero no tenía un argumento sólido para que ella pudiese justificarse, además, ¿Quién dice que no los torturó? Otra cosa es que por petición de Issei no haya podido mostrarlo para mantener su sanidad mental, por último, en verdad lo siento, como ves, Vali ya apareció en el capu y su pareja futura también, siéndote sincero, no soy muy fanático de gender bender, aunque tal vez, sooooolo en un tal vez, incluya a una familiar de este, ya sea prima o hermana o lo que sea.**

 **Espero que te siga gustando, nos leemos luego.**

* * *

 **-antifanboy:**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya lo habías mencionado antes, pero gracias por recalcarlo, ahora te explicaré algunas cosas, Lavinia no se mostró "celosa", lo que pasa es que sintió que la amistad que recién había formado con Issei se iría al caño por culpa de Tiamat y eso la molestó, la despedida de beso a mi parecer fue algo normal al agradecerle por haberla salvado, Kanae es una bruja bromista, como todas las brujas ancianas, cof,cof,Lucretiazola,cof,cof.**

 **Y no, como ves, el problema de las asaltacunas se solucionó con un par de saltos de tiempo, creo que ya mostré suficientes hechos relevantes en la infancia de Issei, a mi parecer, tres capítulos de 6-5 K son más que suficientes.**

 **No te preocupes, ávido crítico, como lo resalté más arriba, las chicas tendrán su protagonismo, te lo aseguro.**

 **Gracias por tu voto de confianza y por tu apoyo a mis historias, en serio, gracias.**

 **Y sí, me gusta mostrar cosas que sean diferentes a lo convencional, a mi manera.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **-Tacbon20:**

* * *

 **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, espero que te siga gustando el fic, por cierto, buen fic el tuyo, espero mi dosis papu.**

 **Gracias y chau.**

* * *

 **-hgabrielzdu:**

* * *

 **Gracias y más gracias amigo, me agrada que te agrade, tus fics crossover son muy agradables para mí, espero más capus de estos.**

 **Nos leemos.**

* * *

 **-Kazuma:**

* * *

 **(por alguna razón desconocida usaré el idioma HOYGAN para responderte, así que no te ofendas plz)**

 **hescrivir rebieuz largoz no es lo tullo ¿berdá? e kontado komo 7 palavras em tuz dos rebieus, pero ce agradese tu boto de comfiansa, de grano en grano ce le yena hel buche ah la gayina.**

 **asta la hotra.**

* * *

 **-SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0, POCKET EDITION MOBILE APP.**

* * *

 **Pos gracias bro, aquí está el capu que pediste, espero te guste, por cierto, no sé si te lo han dicho antes, pero la palabra "pentagrama" le añade cierto tono macabro, satánico, demoniaco, perverso, maligno, escalofriante, malvado, ocultista, diabólico, oscuro, escatológico, espeluznante, tétrico, sombrío y perturbador a tu nickname.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **-silverius:**

* * *

 **No te preocupes, no planeo dejarla de lado, por cierto, has hecho un buen análisis de la historia, esa es la ventaja de cuando comienzas por la infancia del prota, rellenas huecos de trama y te llega una gran cantidad de acontecimientos que puedes incluír en el fic.**

 **Gracias amigo y hasta la otra.**

* * *

 **Bueno gente, creo que es todo por hoy, aunque, a decir verdad, ahora que recuerdo, había decidido dejar de verme DBS para tener una buena tacada de caps para ver, cuando llegué hasta donde iban, descubrí un teaser que se me hizo polémico e impaktante.**

 **como diría Wade, el de Kick Buttowski:**

 **"eso no me lo esperaba"**

 **me dejo realmente consternado ver a la epítome de la locura como lo es broly, convertido en mujer, no me esperaba algo así, y realmente estoy impaktado, creo que me iré a dormir y a reflexionar sobre mi vidas pasadas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decirles que gracias, en verdad no me esperaba que este proyecto llegara a más de 50 f &f en tan solo tres capus, no encuentro palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento con ustedes por su atención, en verdad gracias.**

 **Bueno, ahora comienza un nuevo arco, de aquí en adelante comenzará la acción del fic, la incursión de Issei en el mundo de los mercenarios y las misiones que desarrollará de ahora en adelante.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capu. 4: encuentro y despedida parte 2/2**

* * *

-puedes llamarme…Sephirot-

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes a Masamune? – preguntó el de trenza, ignorando olímpicamente la dramática presentación del chico.

-eso no te debería importar- cortó el dragón con seriedad, estaba molesto, molesto al ser ignorado de manera tan descarada.

-bueno, tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza- el hombre de trenza se puso en posición, expulsando un aura demoniaca de color azul helado.

-gulp- el chico tragó un poco al ver tal aura, pero no se rendiría, su orgullo como dragón le impedía doblegarse ante un demonio que ignoró su presentación –inténtalo…si es que puedes-

Swift.

En un parpadeo, ambos contendientes desaparecieron de allí.

El peliplatino de trenza creó en su mano derecha una espada de hielo de color azul, antes de lanzarse hacia el chico con un corte descendente, mismo que fue bloqueado por Issei, quien manejaba su nodachi con soltura y flexibilidad, aún a pesar del peso y el tamaño de esta.

El dragón impulsó su espada hacia arriba, antes de ejecutar una barrida hacia los pies del demonio, quien saltó en el aire para esquivarlo, para luego impulsarse hacia abajo con su espada de punta, dispuesto a empalar al chico.

El joven rodó velozmente por el suelo, tomando distancia mientras cargaba una esfera de fuego en su mano, para luego lanzarla hacia el demonio peliplateado, quien cortó la esfera con su espada, creando una densa nube de vapor.

Pero Issei no era tonto, el chico usó la nube de vapor a su favor y se lanzó velozmente hacia el demonio, quien no logró ver el ataque.

Slash.

-buargh- un profundo corte adornó el pecho del demonio, este comenzaba desde su hombro izquierdo y desembocaba en el apéndice de su intestino grueso, ya saben de qué hablo, ese mismo apéndice que se inflama por comer pepas de guayaba.

-no entiendo porque me subestimas- habló el joven dragón con neutralidad, ignorando titánicamente un terrible ardor que comenzaba a fraguarse en su brazo izquierdo –…solo te advierto, que si vuelves a hacerlo…estarás muerto-

-je, mocoso engreído, no te preocupes, tú eres quien va a morir aquí- el peliplateado de trenza se puso de pie, usando un poco de hielo para taponar la herida causada por el chico, misma que no dejaba de arderle.

- _vamos Ise, úsame, sabes que, aunque el arma que tienes en tu mano sea una espada sagrada, no le hará mucho daño a ese demonio-_ habló Viviane mentalmente.

-lo sé, pero no quiero revelar tu existencia, aún- expresó el chico de la misma forma.

El demonio se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra el chico, empleando mucha más fuerza y velocidad que la que antes empleaba.

Lentamente, el chico comenzó a retroceder debido al incremento de poder de su oponente.

-vamos, ¿es todo? – retó el demonio con algo de sorna – ¿se te acabó la confianza? No eres más que una mísera cucaracha-

-grrr- el chico soltó un gruñido inaudible mientras sus ojos brillaron intensamente –no…soy…una… **¡cucaracha! -** gritó el dragón totalmente enfurecido lanzándose al ataque, su aura rojiza se elevó a niveles alarmantes, mientras sus ojos dejaban una estela espectral al moverse.

* * *

-mi-mierda, so-son muy fuertes- eran las palabras del rubio.

-sí, eso parece, pero no confío mucho en el de la espada gigante, algo en el me causa rabia…y ardor en la espalda- agregó el peliplatino pequeño.

-a mí me parece lindo Nya- comentó la morena, enojando un poco al peliplateado, quien no lo demostraba, al menos no abiertamente.

\- ¿no deberíamos huir ahora que podemos? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿y perdernos esta increíble pelea? – cuestionó la morena –ni de fundas Nya-

* * *

El demonio comenzó a verse superado por el chico, quien parecía en estado berseker, las heridas de su cuerpo ardían demasiado, debido a que, al parecer, la nodachi del chico tenía propiedades sagradas en su hoja, su aura sagrada no era tan fuerte como la de Durandal o Caliburn, pero seguía siendo de temer.

Sin embargo, Issei tampoco estaba ileso, es más, su estado era igual o más deplorable que el de su adversario, su cuerpo mostraba cortes en diferentes lugares, algunos leves, pero otros más profundos.

Lentamente, el chico comenzó a recuperar su compostura, sus ojos perdieron ese espectral y tenebroso brillo, pero ahora una sonrisa serena adornaba su rostro, misma que hizo enojar al demonio al recordarle a un antiguo rey.

-maldito, no te burles de mí, ¡del gran Euclid Lucifuge! – gritó el platino de trenza ya fuera de sí, gracias a su enojo.

El demonio, ahora conocido como Euclid, se lanzó al ataque cegado por la ira, sin embargo, Issei solo alzó un poco su espada, observando la sangre presente en esta.

Issei procedió a sacudir su espada rápidamente, haciendo que la sangre de esta se zafase y salpicara el rostro de Euclid, quien, sorprendido, llevó su mano libre a sus ojos, deteniendo su avance, hecho aprovechado por el chico, quien lanzó un tajo horizontal hacia Euclid, quien para cuando se limpió ya era tarde.

El demonio trató de esquivar el ataque, pero la longitud de la espada era mayor, así que el ataque impactó duramente en su cuerpo, dejándole una severa cortada en el pecho.

-ma-maldito, e-esto no se quedará así- musitó Euclid llevando sus manos a su pecho en un gesto de dolor puro.

-l-lo sé- contestó el chico, algo cansado pero con una sonrisa burlona -…si no recibes atención medica… vas a desangrarte-

\- ¿Qué? E-eso no es lo que… puagh, ya que… t-te lo digo ahora, a-algún día, te mataré mocoso-

-ya veremos- el chico observó como el demonio desapareció de allí en un círculo mágico, para luego suspirar sonoramente –fiuuuuuuuu, u-un poco más y la palmo ahí-

\- [¿y ahora que harás socio?] – preguntó Ddraig en la mente de Issei.

-n-no lo sé- el chico solo cerró sus ojos un momento, antes de sentir como la energía volvía a su cuerpo y su energía se regeneraba velozmente.

Como si de un resorte se tratase, el chico dio un brinco mientras abría sus ojos, observando a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados, quien concentraba un brillo celeste en sus manos.

-g-gracias por salvarnos- agradeció la chica inclinándose –soy Kuroka-nya-

-no es nada, estaban en riesgo y debía hacer algo por ustedes- el chico negó con su mano de forma jovial.

- _mentiroso, solo lo hiciste para proteger tus golosinas-_ corrigió Viviane en la mente del joven dragón.

\- ¿y que planean hacer ahora? – preguntó Issei.

-no lo sé- contestó un chico rubio quien le ofreció la mano al joven dragón –Genshirou Saji, gracias por tu ayuda-

-Issei Hyodo, ya lo dije antes, no fue nada-

\- ¿Issei? ¿Qué no te llamabas "Sephirot"? – preguntó el peliplatino menor -…por cierto, llámame Vali-

-ah mierda, lo había olvidado…-

Flash.

Un brillo cegó a los tres menores quienes al abrir sus ojos pudieron apreciar la apariencia original del chico.

-esta es mi verdadera cara, soy Issei, cuando cambio, soy Sephirot, ¿me hago entender? –

Los tres infantes asintieron ante la respuesta del chico, quien hizo una grieta dimensional con Arondight.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿esto? – el moreno señaló la grieta dimensional, haciendo que los tres asintieran –es una grieta dimensional, me permite teletransportarme al lugar que quiera-

\- ¿en serio? – preguntó la morena –eso es genial, Nya-

\- ¿Por qué siempre terminas tus frases con Nya? ¿es una especie de habito o eres alguna clase de gato? – preguntó el moreno.

-pues, creo que ambas, soy una nekoshou- explicó la chica desviando su rostro, algo apenada al ser descubierta por el chico.

-genial supongo, y ellos son dragones según veo- comentó Issei sorprendiendo a los presentes, de nuevo.

\- ¿co-como lo sabes? – preguntó el peliplatino.

-es porque…- el chico volvió a su apariencia de Sephirot, a la par que extendía sus alas, siendo una roja carmesí y otra negra azabache -…yo también soy un dragón-

-increi…argh- el platino se mostró asombrado, antes de agarrar su espalda, de la cual surgió un par de alas de luz de color azul celeste.

-ugh, el hakuryuuko, ahora entiendo porque tenía deseos de matarte cuando te vi- las palabras del chico tensaron al peliplatino, quien inconscientemente comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿d-de verdad? – Vali tragó saliva al recordar el nivel del chico, quien invocó la Boosted Gear y apuntó al platino con su índice.

-jejejeje, era una broma, no estoy interesado en la lucha de Ddraig y Albion, así que no te preocupes Vali-kun, no te haré daño- el chico solo empuño su mano mientras la alzaba al aire -…lo único que deseo es luchar contra los más fuertes para encontrar mi lugar en el mundo-

-luchar con los más fuertes…mi lugar en el mundo…- esas palabras se quedaron marcadas con fuego en la mente del joven peliplatino, quien comenzó a ver a Issei más que a un rival predestinado, ahora lo veía…

…como al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-y tú tienes a un fragmento de Vritra, al menos eso es lo que Ddraig me dijo- ahora Issei procedió a señalar al rubio.

-sí, tienes razón- contestó el mencionado.

-ahora que lo pienso…- el moreno hizo una pausa a la par que enfundaba su nodachi y la ponía en su hombro –debo averiguar sobre Masamune, por cierto… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que los perseguían? –

-en realidad no lo sabemos con exactitud, lo que si sabíamos es que no planeaban hacer nada bueno con nosotros Nya-

-ya veo, los entiendo porque yo también pasé por lo mismo hace tiempo- comentó el chico melancólicamente -pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Se han salvado por ahora, pero creo que aún los seguirán persiguiendo-

-es verdad, no sabemos que hacer ahora- asintió el peliplatino.

-no sé cómo les parezca la idea, pero yo iré a Grigory, si quieren pueden ir conmigo, no conozco al líder, pero estoy seguro que los acogerá porque le agradan las Sacred Gear, en cuanto a ti Kuro-chan- el chico acarició la cabeza de Kuroka -…estoy seguro que te aceptará porque eres amiga de ellos dos-

-ni-nyaaaaa~ la chica comenzó a ronronear placenteramente ante las caricias del chico mientras movía sus orejas y su cola, sacándole una sonrisa al moreno, y una vena brotada en la frente del dragón blanco, ¿estaba celoso el cabrón?

-bueno, vámonos entonces- Issei se puso de pie, siendo imitado por el trio.

Los cuatro desparecieron de allí al ingresar en la grieta dimensional.

* * *

-tsk, rayos, ese chico era muy fuerte- eran las palabras de Euclid quien ingirió un extraño vial dorado, haciendo que todas sus heridas sanasen rápidamente.

-debió de serlo, porque te dejó como una bazofia humana fufufu- fueron las despectivas/bromistas palabras de una bella mujer de cabello azul platinado y ojos rojizos, vestida como Maid, quien se encontraba atrás del demonio.

\- ¿algo en especial sobre él, Euclid-kun? – preguntó un hombre que, debido a las sombras, tenía su rostro oculto.

-sí, portaba a Masamune- respondió Euclid, ignorando las palabras de la fémina del grupo.

-Masamune, ¿algo más que deba saber sobre él? – preguntó el desconocido de nueva cuenta.

-se hacía llamar Sephirot- contestó el demonio.

\- ¿Sephirot? Ya veo, así que el proyecto al final resultó- fue el comentario del desconocido antes de retirarse –bueno, te veo luego, Euclid-kun-

-ara ara, será interesante conocerlo algún día- agregó la mujer.

-te lo prohíbo Verónica, no debes subestimarlo- reprendió el peliplatino.

\- soy una mujer que ama los retos- la mujer le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba de allí –… tú me conoces mejor que a nadie… ¿no es así papá? –

* * *

En cuanto los cuatro chicos llegaron a las instalaciones del cuartel general de Grigory, fueron abordados por un grupo de guardias, quienes les restringieron el paso.

-déjenlos pasar- una jovial y despreocupada voz masculina se oyó atrás del grupo de guardias -…son amigos-

-como ordene Azazel-sama- los guardias se retiraron de allí, dejando al hombre y los cuatro visitantes solos.

-tú debes de ser el gobernador de los ángeles caídos ¿verdad? – preguntó Issei.

-sep, y tú eres…- el ángel caído observó la espada del chico y luego a sus acompañantes.

-Sephirot, ellos son Vali-kun, Gen-kun y Kuro-chan- presentó el dragón mayor.

-ya veo, en realidad nunca esperé algo como esto, ver al portador de la Divine Dividing junto con el portador de uno de los Sacred Gear de Vritra es en verdad curioso, solo faltaría el Sekiryuu…-

Flash.

La Boosted Gear hizo aparición en el brazo izquierdo del dragón mayor, sorprendiendo enormemente al caído.

-t-tú eres…Kyaaaaaaa, ¡soy tan feliz! –el caído dio rienda suelta a su emoción con un grito bastante cuestionable.

-hey hey, no me digas que eres un bajito de sal- cortó el peliplatino mayor guardando su Sacred Gear.

\- ¿eh? L-lo siento, es que me emocioné jejeje, de verdad que es algo increíble ver juntos a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, sin que quieran matarse- explicó el caído.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no queríamos matarnos? – corrigieron los dos peliplatinos al unísono.

-ay no, ¿enserio planean pelear aquí? – preguntó el caído temeroso.

-jajaja, no, solo estábamos bromeando ¿verdad Vali-Kun? – preguntó el dragón mayor.

-así es Is..Se…Sephi…Sephitor- contestó el menor.

-es Sephirot- corrigió el peliplatino mayor –aunque si no puedes decir mi nombre, puedes llamarme Nii-sama, ambos somos dragones después de todo, lo mismo para ti Gen-kun-

-awwww~ que lindos- se burló el caído.

Pam

-aayyyyyyyyyyyy- chilló este con voz aguda, ¿la razón? Cierta gatita le hizo "ball busting", es decir, le dio una patada en los huevos.

-te lo mereces Azazel- una nueva voz masculina se hizo presente en el ambiente.

-ca-cállate Shemhazai- gruñó el mencionado.

Shemhazai era un hombre alto de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos, vestido con una gabardina negra.

A su lado se encontraba un chico un poco menor que Issei, este tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos marones, vestía casualmente y estaba acompañado de un cachorro negro de ojos dorados.

El perro soltó un ligero gruñido al oler a Kuroka y a Issei.

-no deberías ser tan descortés Jin- regañó el joven desconocido, mientras el cachorro asentía como si le entendiese –soy Ikuse Tobio, un gusto-

El platino mayor asintió para luego presentarse junto a los tres menores.

-bueno, me gustaría hablar con el gobernador si no es mucha molestia- habló Issei.

-claro, sígueme- asintió el caído –pueden quedarse aquí a esperarnos o pueden dar una vuelta por este lugar- los tres menores asintieron mientras el par se retiraba.

-parece que tienen curiosidad sobre este lugar ¿verdad? – habló el pelinegro, recibiendo un asentimiento de los tres –vamos entonces, síganme-

De esa forma, los cinco se alejaron de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar una hermosa joven leía un extraño libro con grabados desconocidos en su portada.

La chica soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras cerraba la tapa del libro y se quitaba un extraño sombrero de su cabeza, antes de sacar de este una pequeña foto.

En la foto se veía a ella junto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados, ambos hacían un gesto con sus dedos, el chico armaba una L con su pulgar y su índice y la chica levantaba su índice, formando una I.

Blop.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre la foto, empapándola un poco.

\- ¿aún me amas…Ise? – fue la pregunta de la chica, el sonido de sus palabras se perdió en el viento sin recibir respuesta.

-estoy 100% seguro que sí, lo vi en su mirada- la voz de un hombre adulto sonó atrás de la chica, quien rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y miró hacia atrás.

-Me-Mephisto-sama-

-no te preocupes Lavinia, ustedes volverán a encontrarse, solo piensa que él tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo, ¿Qué te dijo antes de irse? –

-que no quería hacerme daño, pero no entiendo…-

-mira Lavinia, solo te diré esto, si dice que se alejó de ti para no hacerte daño quiere decir que su amor es tan grande que tuvo que alejarse de ti para protegerte de él mismo- las palabras del hombre permearon en la mente de la rubia, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-yo…n-no lo pensé de esa forma-

-alégrate, tú eres como una hija para mí y no me gusta verte triste-

-gra-gracias Mephisto-sama-

-bien, prepárate, en dos meses iremos a un lugar especial- el hombre le dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

\- ¿lugar especial? – preguntó la rubia.

-así es- el hombre se detuvo un momento y giró un poco su cabeza, mostrando una leve sonrisa -…iremos a Grigory.

* * *

Issei y Azazel se encontraban frente a frente, el caído tenía una lanza de luz en su mano, apuntando al corazón del chico, y este tenía el filo de Masamune rozando el cuello del caído.

-che, tienes buenos reflejos- el caído desvaneció su lanza mientras Issei enfundó su arma - ¿Qué sabes sobre tu espada? –

-solo sé que se llama Masamune, necesito saber más sobre ella-

-pues veras…-comenzó el caído –en la época del Japón feudal existió un famoso herrero de Katanas, su nombre era Masamune Ozaki, era conocido como Goro Nyudo, quien fue el maestro de Senzo Muramasa, las armas que fabricaban eran conocidas por ser las más fuertes de su tiempo, tanto que incluso eran y son temidas en el mundo sobrenatural, ya que los aceros con los que trabajaba, y las técnicas que usaba para forjar sus armas, tenían propiedades sagradas, cuenta la leyenda que él y su discípulo competían por ser los mejores herreros de su tiempo, así que un día, sumergieron su creación maestra en un rio, la espada de Muramasa cortaba todo lo que tocaba, mientras que la de Masamune solo cortaba las hojas, pero no a los seres vivos, se decidió que Masamune era mejor forjador porque su espada distinguía el bien del mal-

-ya veo-

-un día, su obra maestra fue entregada al emperador, este la pasó a su sucesor, y así pasó la espada de generación en generación, el emperador se la cedía a su mejor samurái como un símbolo de bravura y tenacidad- el platino asintió -un día, un joven samurái llamado Umanosuke, tuvo un duelo contra un general enemigo llamado Honjo Shigenaga en Kawanakajima, Shigenaga logró vencerlo y se quedó con la espada, luego de un tiempo, Shigenaga la vendió y la espada pasó entre muchas manos, hasta perderse, bueno, hasta que la encontraste-

\- ¿y cómo conoces esta espada? – preguntó el chico.

-por esto…- el caído corrió un poco su traje, mostrando un corte en el área de su pecho.

-entiendo- el chico se sentó mientras tomaba un poco de wiskey servido por Azazel.

-ya puedes revelar tu verdadero rostro, no quiero negociar con enmascarados- sonrió el caído.

-jejeje, está bien- el chico reveló su verdadera apariencia mientras guardaba a Masamune en su espacio dimensional personal.

-oi, pero si eres un crio, aunque no importa, un buen trago merece ser compartido con la juventud-

-creo que eres un irresponsable, pero no importa, me gustaría pedirte un favor- comentó el chico, ganando la atención del caído.

-no te preocupes, les daré asilo aquí en Grigory- dijo el líder.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabias? –

-no era el ángel más inteligente por nada, en fin, les daré asilo, protección y entrenamiento, pero necesito un par de favores a cambio-

-dime- exclamó el chico.

-quiero que cumplas un par de encargos para mí-

\- ¿y cuáles son esos "encargos"? – cuestionó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-quiero que vayas a este lugar- el caído le mostró al chico la foto de un palacio en ruinas –hay un grupo de ángeles caídos rebeldes en este lugar, contarás con la ayuda de tres personas-

\- ¿y por qué no vas tú mismo? – preguntó el chico.

-me da pereza hacerlo, ahora dime ¿lo harás? –

-hah, supongo que está bien- suspiró el moreno mientras Azazel sonreía satisfecho.

-bien, mañana te presentaré a tus tres compañeros de misión-

-hai- no muy convencido, el chico se retiró de allí.

* * *

El joven pelinegro apareció en su ciudad natal, un suspiro de felicidad escapó de sus labios al ver aquel bello paisaje y aspirar ese aire tan familiar.

-haaah, que bien se siente volver aquí, ya casi puedo saborear los dulces de este lugar- comentó el chico observando el atardecer de la ciudad.

El joven moreno comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la ciudad, algunas personas se quedaban mirándolo debido a su extraño ropaje, pero nada más que eso.

Luego de un rato de vagar por la ciudad, el chico llegó a una pequeña tienda, el local era un establecimiento bastante normal y modesto, tenía una pequeña máquina de arcade, un puesto de batidos, unas cuantas vitrinas con dulces y golosinas variadas y, por último, un par de estantes con algunos videojuegos de consola clásicos como "Super-Mario" y "Contra IV".

\- ¿ves algo que te agrade joven? – fue la pregunta de una mujer atrás del chico.

-quiero comprar algunos dulces- Issei encaró a la mujer, esta estaba entre sus 30, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta baja y ojos de color marrón oscuro.

-ya veo, como ves, hay muchos dulces para que escojas- la mujer extendió su mano, mostrando las vitrinas.

-quiero…- el chico comenzó a señalar algunos ejemplares de la primera vitrina, la mujer solo sonreía tiernamente mientras empacaba los dulces en una pequeña bolsa.

\- ¿todo esto? ¿no te hará daño comer tantos dulces? – preguntó la mujer con preocupación.

-descuide señora, estaré bien- el chico sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes y se los pasó a la mujer, quien se los devolvió - ¿por qué?

-no lo sé, solo, tómalos como un regalo- la mujer se quedó observando al chico mientras ponía una mirada melancólica.

\- ¿sucede algo? –

-n-no, es solo que…te me pareciste a alguien que conocí- explicó la mujer.

\- ¿alguien? –

-si, a mi hijo- la mujer mostró una pequeña foto, en esta se veían a tres personas, la primera era la tendera, la segunda era un hombre de ojos dorados con un sombrero en su cabeza, y la última persona era un pequeño niño de más o menos 3 años, cabello castaño corto, ojos dorados y una mirada inocente-…e-él se llamaba Kaito, cuando cumplió sus cuatro años desapareció por completo, lo buscamos por más de dos años sin resultado, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, perdimos la esperanza, pero sé que en donde quiera que esté, estará bien, lo sé porque mi instinto como madre me lo dice-

-ya veo, lo siento por eso- el chico mostró una expresión triste, antes de ir y abrazar la mujer quien había comenzado a llorar al recordar ese doloroso acontecimiento.

-sniff, sniff, gra-gracias, eres un buen chico…-

-Issei, llámeme Issei-

-gracias Issei-kun-

-no es nada- el chico deshizo el abrazo mientras se reincorporaba –hasta otra ocasión señora Hanami-

\- ¿co-como sabes mi nombre? – cuestionó la mujer.

-tengo poderes psíquicos- bromeó el chico -…y lo leí en su gafete-

-a-ah, ya veo- la castaña se avergonzó un poco al olvidar tal detalle, cuando giró su rostro vio que el chico no estaba.

-hah, ese muchacho, realmente pagó los dulces- la castaña observó que el chico se rehusó a recibir el dinero que ella le devolvió –...me pregunto dónde estarás hijo mío-

* * *

Otro día había iniciado, la luz solar se filtró por la ventana del hotel donde el chico se hospedaba, llegando a sus ojos y haciendo que despertase, el chico soltó un ligero gruñido molesto, antes de bostezar un poco y ponerse de pie.

El moreno comenzó a tender la cama donde durmió, antes de comenzar a organizarse.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse con su típico atuendo oscuro, el moreno comenzó a lavar sus dientes con un cepillo hecho con magia, luego de terminar, el chico tomó un poco de agua.

Pronto decidió observar el reloj de pared, antes de escupir cómicamente el agua que tenía en su boca.

-mierda, la reunión con el cuervo, puto Ddraig, quedaste en que no me dejarías olvidar esa reunión- reprochó el chico.

\- [no es mi culpa cachorro, a mí también se me olvidó] – se justificó el dragón.

-hah, valiente compañero me tocó, no importa, iré a pagar la noche y me largo-

De esa forma, el chico logró llegar a la reunión.

* * *

-listo, llegué- comentó el chico con su apariencia de Sephirot y con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-sí, son las ocho en punto- dijo una bella chica de cabello azul y ojos ambarinos con algo de frialdad.

-pero la reunión era a las siete y media- añadió la compañera de la peliazul

-no te preocupes chico- Azazel tomó la palabra –yo también acabo de llegar-

-genial supongo- el chico tomó un refresco ofrecido por la pelinegra.

-bueno, vamos a darles los detalles- Shemhazai tomó la palabra –deberán ir a este lugar-

Un holograma que mostraba el globo terráqueo señaló un punto, señalado al este de Europa.

-deberán tener cuidado, ese lugar es un portal repleto de actividad sobrenatural, no solo hay caídos rebeldes en ese lugar, hay también demonios renegados, así que tengan cuidado ustedes cuatro- advirtió Azazel.

\- ¿cuatro? – preguntó la peliazul.

-así es Kalawarner, será en parejas, tu irás junto a Sephirot y Raynare irá junto a Tobio- explicó el gobernador.

-ya veo- asintió la mencionada.

-muy bien- exclamó el gobernador satisfecho -…no dejen sobrevivientes-

-jejeje- el peliplatino soltó una sádica risita -…así será-

Con unas últimas palabras de despedida, los cuatro desaparecieron de allí en un destello luminoso.

* * *

-así que este es el lugar- exclamó la peliazul observando un páramo desolado.

-no parece la gran cosa- secundó la morena.

-se equivocan- interrumpió Tobio.

-hay una barrera frente a nosotros- agregó el dragón del grupo.

-chomp, ashí esh, nuy fuegte pog shierto- una tercera voz se hizo presente en el lugar, había pasado algún tiempo, pero Issei la reconoció casi de inmediato.

-no debes hablar con la boca llena- comentó el peliplatino.

-gulp- el desconocido tragó lo que tenía en la boca –lo siento, soy Dulio Gesualdo-

-el genio exorcista- murmuró la peliazul con incredulidad.

-al parecer la barrera que cubre este lugar causa daño a terceros, está alimentada por la energía de los que están dentro de ella, es una barrera de alto nivel, solo una longinus podría dañarla- explicó Tobio con seriedad.

-pues aquí estas tú, ya puedes comenzar- indicó la morena.

-no, yo lo haré- Dulio alzó sus manos al cielo mientras recitaba alguna clase de plegaria, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza –pónganse atrás de mi por favor-

Los otros cuatro obedecieron mientras que Issei invocó a Masamune.

Tromp. Tromp. Tromp.

Una enorme cantidad de rayos comenzó a caer desde las nubes hacia la barrera.

Crack. Crack. Crash.

La barrera no resistió mucho tiempo los ataques del rubio y ante el asombro de sus compañeros, se destruyó totalmente.

-uuufff, no me imagino que quedará del que sea atacado por eso- comentó la morena asombrada.

-muy bien- una sonrisa salvaje apareció en el rostro de todos los presentes al ver como frente a ellos se alzaba un palacio en ruinas como el de la foto y de este empezaba a salir una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos y demonios renegados -…comencemos-

La horda se dirigió hacia las chicas, estas no podían hacer mucho ya que eran bastante inexpertas, sin embargo, ambas eran muy coordinadas e inteligentes, haciendo que en su unión fuesen una fuerza formidable.

Raynare atacaba con una lanza de luz de color fucsia y Kalawarner con una lanza de luz de color amarillo, ambas se atacaban y defendían en conjunto, causándole algunos problemas a sus agresores.

-Speranza Bolla Di Sapone- el rubio alzó su mano mientras una enorme burbuja se creó sobre su cabeza, la burbuja se dividió en otras más pequeñas, estas al acercarse a sus objetivos estallaban haciendo que estos se quedasen inmóviles –mis santas burbujas pueden doblegar la voluntad de mis adversarios haciéndoles perder el deseo de luchar- el rubio concentró energía en su mano derecha y lanzó una onda de color celeste hacia sus inmóviles enemigos, congelándolos al instante, para que luego se volvieran polvo.

-Celestial Night Slash Dog- el perro de Tobio se transformó en una espada de color negro mientras este comenzaba a deshacerse de los enemigos que se acercaban a él con gran maestría y habilidad.

\- [vaya, en nivel de manejo de Sacred Gear te superan por mucho] – habló Ddraig – [al parecer ya alcanzaron su Balance Breaker] –

- _sí, eso parece, aunque en términos de poder general estás a su nivel, no, yo diría que eres superior-_ agregó Viviane.

-otra razón más para entrenar- susurró el chico desenfundando a Masamune.

Slash.

El chico lanzó un corte vertical hacia un demonio renegado, quien fue partido limpiamente a la mitad, el ataque fue tan poderoso que creó un tajo de gran longitud y profundidad en la tierra.

Con la funda de Masamune bloqueó un ataque horizontal causado por una espada de luz, antes de golpear con el pomo de su espada a su atacante para luego cercenar su cabeza con un corte limpio.

-Criminal Force- el cuerpo del peliplatino se cubrió de una monstruosa aura de color verde oscuro, al instante el peliplatino desapareció de allí, comenzando a mover su nodachi velozmente y con soltura, cada corte o estocada era perfectamente ejecutada y no fallaban en lo absoluto, sin embargo, sus ataques eran brutales y sangrientos.

Sus compañeros estaban asombrados ante la brutalidad y sadismo mostrados por el peliplatino, quien no se compadecía en decapitar, destajar o cercenar el cuerpo de sus adversarios.

Luego de aproximadamente quince minutos más, la batalla terminó con la victoria del grupo inquisidor.

-eres un maniaco ¿lo sabías? – preguntó Raynare aún asombrada.

-no, no lo sabía- el chico sacudió la espada limpiando la sangre de esta y la enfundó antes de enviarla a su dimensión personal –que desastre, supongo que debemos encargarnos de esto-

-sí, el problema será hacerlo- musitó la peliazul, agotada.

\- ¿algún voluntario? –preguntó Dulio recibiendo la negativa de las dos caídas junto con la de Tobio, Issei por su parte solo se mantenía neutral - ¿y tú? – el chico encogió los hombros mientras se elevaba en el cielo gracias a sus alas de dragón.

\- ¡alas de dragón! – chilló Raynare asombrada.

Dulio por su parte solo comenzó a flotar en el cielo gracias a una corriente de viento.

El peliplatino infló su pecho con aire mientras que Dulio creó una esfera de fuego en su mano, el rubio comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego a diestra y siniestra causando una enorme destrucción en el lugar.

Cuando terminó su ataque, miró a Issei con una expresión orgullosa.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- el chico lanzó una enorme cantidad de llamas multicolores hacia el montón de cadáveres.

Booooooooooooooom

Una enorme explosión se formó cuando sus llamas colisionaron con la tierra, vaporizando la existencia de aquellos ángeles caídos y demonios renegados.

-eres muy bueno- elogió el rubio –sabía que eras fuerte desde que te vi en Slack West-

-c-creo que me confundes- negó el peliplateado.

-no, tú estabas con ese dragón de pelo morado, ahora recuerdo porque te me hacías conocido, aunque cambies tu apariencia tu aura es la misma que la de ese chico, por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre esa vez-

-hah- suspiró el peliplateado –está bien, llámame Issei cuando esté en mi verdadera apariencia, por ahora llámame Sephirot-

-ok- la conversación de ellos dos no fue escuchada por nadie gracias a la altura en la que estaban.

Ambos descendieron ganándose miradas de asombro de parte de los otros tres.

-bueno, yo debo irme, los veo luego- el rubio sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se alejó de allí mientras agitaba su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

-vámonos- los cuatro desaparecieron de allí en un círculo mágico.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el chico terminó su misión grupal, bajo su apariencia normal, visitaba a Kuroka y el par de dragones, formando también una cercana amistad con Kalawarner, Raynare, Tobio y Azazel.

Luego de finalizar una de sus clásicas visitas al grupo, el chico volvió a su ciudad natal, allí pagaba el cuarto rentado donde vivía, ya que no le agradaba mucho pasar la noche en un hotel.

El lugar donde vivía era el vigesimoquinto cuarto de una posada sencilla, ubicada al este de la ciudad.

Luego de un paseo matutino por la ciudad, el chico decidió visitar la tienda de la señora Hanami, al llegar allí, el chico notó que el local tenía más clientela que de costumbre, hasta que recordó que era sábado y por lo tanto no había jornada escolar.

-ah, ohayo Issei-kun- saludó la castaña

-señora Hanami, ¿Cómo ha estado? –

-muy bien, gracias- el chico observó a dos personas que aparecieron tras la mujer, la primera era un hombre adulto de cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás y ojos dorado brillante, la última persona era un pequeño niño de más o menos 5 años, cabello oscuro alborotado y ojos marrón oscuro.

-nii-sama- el pequeño salió como un rayo y abrazó a Issei de la cadera, debido a la pronunciada altura que los diferenciaba.

-Saito-kun, no deberías ser tan imprudente, podrías molestar a Issei-kun- regañó la castaña.

-no se preocupen, de hecho, me agrada esto, ¿te llamas Saito verdad? Yo me llamo Issei- saludó el moreno agachándose para quedar a la altura del castañito.

-Issei-nii-sama- el pequeño castaño solo cerró sus ojos, contento.

-tú debes de ser el chico que mi esposa nombro, mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Yukimura- se presentó el ojidorado, quien era el mismo de la foto –te pareces mucho a…-

-un conocido supongo- interrumpió el chico.

-sí, un conocido- asintió el mayor con tristeza.

-bueno, quiero llevarme unos cuantos dulces- el chico comenzó a señalar los dulces más nuevos de la vitrina, al cabo de 10 minutos, el chico llegó con una bolsa repleta de estos.

-genial, me muero por probarlos- susurró el moreno relamiéndose y frotando las palmas de sus manos, sacándole una risita al par de adultos - ¿quieres probarlos Saito-kun? –

-siiiiiiiii~

-bien, vamos a empezar…por este- el moreno mostró una pequeña golosina de coco y se la pasó al pequeño castaño quien comenzó a degustarla.

-sí, me recuerda a Kaito- musitó el padre de Saito.

Luego de un rato de diversión entre Issei y Saito, el chico pagó los dulces y se retiró de allí.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la azotea de un pequeño edificio de la ciudad, observando como el rojizo color del atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo.

- _¿en que piensas Ise-kun? -_ preguntó Viviane al ver el gesto meditabundo del chico.

-trato de encontrar la forma de aprender a camuflar mi aura, ademas, el hecho de que el tal Euclid conociera sobre Masamune me intriga bastante-

\- [así parece, lo más probable es que aquel demonio esté relacionado con los que te hicieron "eso"] – opinó Ddraig.

-si lo encuentro, tal vez pueda llegar a la cabeza de esto-

Flash.

Un círculo mágico apareció frente a él, de este salió el holograma de Azazel.

\- *hola chico* -

\- ¿Qué quieres cuervo? – preguntó el moreno.

\- ¿recuerdas que te dije que aún me debías un favor? – ante la pregunta del caído, el chico asintió con normalidad –bien, pues dile a tu amigo que le tengo una misión, básicamente sería el último favor que me debes –

\- ¿y donde es la misión? –

-te daré los detalles en Grigory, pero tu misión es en el otro lado del mundo-

\- ¿en serio? –

-sí, es…en América-

* * *

Mientras tanto, entre la urbe de la ciudad, una bella mujer caminaba tranquilamente, su rostro mostraba facciones finas y hermosas, largo cabello negro, sus ojos estaban adornado con un par de bellos ojos de color purpura rojizo y una figura que podría vencer fácilmente muchas modelos.

La mujer iba vestida con una gabardina clásica de color gris sobre un vestido negro con minifalda roja, en su cabeza reposaba un sombrero a juego, que ocultaba su rostro.

-hola preciosa- la bella mujer sintió algo helado en su cuello mientras alzaba las manos, aparentemente temerosa -…vamos a divertirnos un poco-

El hombre, quien era un violador callejero trató de arrastrar la mujer hacia la oscuridad, intimidándola con su cuchillo, sin embargo, La pelinegra se rehusó a seguirlo.

-si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que obedezcas zorrita- susurró la paria atrás de la mujer.

Esta por su parte solo giró su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando frente al hombre, para luego capturar sus labios en un beso.

Lo más curioso, y aterrador cabe resaltar, es que el hombre se quedó estático totalmente, su piel comenzó a ponerse mórbidamente pálida y reseca, sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y unas venas oscuras se resaltaron en su cuello, mientras que la mujer solo cerró sus ojos un momento para luego soltarlo.

El hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, su demacrado cuerpo no mostró signo alguno de movimiento, y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente blancos.

-ups, lo siento- la chica solo sonrió vilmente mientras se alejaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, para luego detenerse un momento, poniendo un gesto pensativo –ahora… ¿Dónde carajos dejé mi cartera? –

La mujer se devolvió un par de pasos mientras mantenía su gesto pensativo, tratando de recordar.

-ahora que lo pienso, no tenía nada de valor allí, mejor busco una posada donde quedarme de ahora en adelante-

Luego de unos minutos, la mujer llegó a una posada modesta y sencilla.

-buenas tardes señora, ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible? – saludó la morena antes de preguntar.

-buenas tardes para usted también señorita- correspondió una mujer de tercera edad mientras hurgaba en el escritorio, encontrado una llave con el número 24 -está de suerte, queda solo una habitación disponible-

-la ocuparé, gracias- la pelinegra recibió la llave y se despidió de la señora, comenzando a buscar su habitación en el segundo piso.

Luego de un par de minutos logró encontrar su habitación e ingresó la llave en la cerradura para abrirla, pero por un instante, un extraño y cautivante olor llegó a su nariz, mismo que provenía de la habitación de al lado.

-un dragón…- susurró la morena mientras se abrazaba a si misma –no, no es uno cualquiera, es él, Issei…la primera generación-

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Bueno gentecita del fanfiction, hasta aquí llega este capítulo.**

 **Me siento algo decepcionado con ustedes, nadie comentó sobre la identidad de "Jenova", aun cuando les di tantas pistas.**

 **Estoy seguro que algunos ya saben, pero no la dijeron, en fin, no importa, ahora terminó este arco, alguien me pregunto por PM ¿por qué ese nombre de arco? Pues despedida, porque se despidió de su entrenamiento en el inframundo y encuentro porque se encontró con personajes que influenciarán la trama de ahora en adelante.**

 **por cierto, me tardé en actualizar debido a que quise venir con tacada de capus, por eso actualizaré este hoy y de una vez verán un nuevo proyecto, espero les guste y sus comentarios, mañana si dios me da licencia, (no soy ateo) podrán ver los otros dos, que siento que están algo olvidados.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **Tacbon20:**

* * *

Gracias partner, esa es la idea, personajes inesperados seguirán apareciendo y teniendo su protagonismo, como Ves, es poco usual ver a personajes como Kalawarner o Tiamat en el harem, bueno, al menos no Kalawarner, y créeme amigo, nI tú, ni nadie Se espera la siguiente chica quE aparecerá en el haRem, te lo aseguro.

* * *

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA APK 2.0.1:**

* * *

Vea pueS, a mi pArecer creo que "penTagrama" es más misterioso, pero bueno, me Agrada que te gusteN mIs fiCs, y espero verte de nuevO por aquí.

* * *

 **Primordialdragon:**

* * *

¡Anotado! en cuanto Pueda Editaré el tercer cap, a decir verdad, No había pEnsado en esa apariencia, originalMente planeaba como apariencia a Acnología o Great Red en versión más peqUeña pEro esta sin duda me ha cautivado, no Sé cómo pudE pasaRla por Alto, Y gracias, me agrada que mis lectOres Participen y sugieran cosas cHulas para el fIc, eSpero que te siga gustando, en cuanto al harem, pues ahí veremos, un harem con las líderes y Ophis serían un harem bastante OP, sin embargo, creo que puedo arreglármelas para poner a unas dos o tres del sombrero de copa que me has sugerido, aunque todo será a su tiempo, las chicas deberán tener su protagonismo primero.

Hasta pronto.

* * *

 **Hgabrielzdu:**

* * *

Si, Tiamat es de temer, vAmos a ver Cómo le va a Issei con eso, le Tengo preparado algo especial jejeje, y, por cierto, tengo planeado crear Una páginA en Facebook para iLustrar personajes y dar Información de este y mis otros fics, algo sencillo, pero intereZante, ¿tú qué opinAs?

En fin, gRacias por comentAr y Por tu apoyo en este fIc, Realmente me agraDa ver tanto apoyo en mis histOrias.

Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Hola Amigo, Realmente Estoy Muy contento por leer otro de tus comentarios, y si, la cacería ira alternada junto con las misiones de Issei, todo esto ira articulado con el cannon, aunque falte para llegar a él, en cuanto a tu pregunta… solo lee mis palabras finales.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

Que hubo colegA, al fin te metiste en el fandom, me agrada tu historia y que les des protagonismo a personajes seCundarios como Motohama y Matsuda, quienes me divierTen bastante, básicamente, eso es lo bUeno de usArlos, un personaje secundario puede tener la personaLidad que el autor quIera ponerle, sin necesidad de estar sujeto al cannon, puede ser un Zorro, un Cassanova o un bAndido.

En cuanto a tus Premisas, pues te equivocaste, bueno, en paRte, Issei si será mercenariO, pero el grupo que encoNtró, (Vali, Saji y Kuroka), no esTará junto a él, al menos no por ahOra.

Claro que tiene influencias de Final Fantasy, y tendrá referenCias de otros animes y videojuegos, el nivel de Issei no es tAn elevado como crees, aún le falta bastante para ser un OP completamente, pero actualmente su nivel deBe estar parejo con el del Sairaorg del cannon, lo cual es mucho paRa su edad, y lO suficiente para que Rias y/o Sona no puedan reencarNarlo. Euclid perdió porque subestimó a Issei y por la influencia sagrada de Masamune.

Respondiendo tu posdata, resulta que sí, de hecho, en el próximo cap se verá lo que te dije, revisa tu inbox, trataré de ver si puedo incluir algunos otros dragones famosos en la saga, aunque no es nada fijo, en cuanto a lo de la sangre de King Arthur, no es tan complicado si lo ves de esta manera:

La espada Arondight perdió parte de su esencia sagrada por culpa de la locura de Lancelot, es lógico que no reconocería como portador a alguien que tuviese su sangre, hay cosas en las que Viviane no puede influir. Pero la espada le brindaría todo su poder a alguien con la sangre de King Arthur, quien era un gran rey y un Seiken de espadas sagradas, como Excalibur y Caliburn.

Y si, le hicieron NTR a Arthur y la espada lo sabía.

Gracias por tu comentario amigo.

* * *

 **Bien, ahora sí, creo que es todo por hoy mis fervientes lectores(as), espero que les haya gustado el capu, ahora me despido de ustedes deseándoles un feliz día, tarde, noche o paja.**

 **Muchos me preguntaran por la mala orto-grafía al responder reviews pero todo tiene sentido en la vida, soy como el creador de Gravity Falls, me agradan los mensajes ocultos.**

 **Ahora lean esto en voz alta por favor:**

" **Solos nacImos y soLos morirEmos, la muErte eS lo único justo En eSTe mundO llEno de desgRacia, aun así, no dEbemoS ver la muerte como la única solución a nuestros más Grandes problemAs Y dificultades".**

 **Nada raro, ¿verdad? Es solo un mensaje anti-suicidio, sin embargo, lean lo que dicen las mayúsculas en voz alta y me dicen :v.**

 **(disculpen si los ofendí, es solo recocha)**

 **Los dejo, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de en qué momento estén leyendo esto.**

 **aquí está el quinto capu de este fic, espero les guste.**

 **Como no tengo nada más que decir en este momento pues…simplemente pasaré de largo.**

* * *

 **Capu 4: estadía en America Pt1/2.**

* * *

 **L** uego de recibir el mensaje, el chico se retiró de allí para vagar un rato por la ciudad, luego que comenzara a anochecer, el moreno tomó rumbo a su cuarto rentado, no tardó mucho en llegar allí.

-buenas noches señora- saludó el chico.

-hola joven Hyōdō- saludó la mencionada pasándole las llaves de su habitación.

-gracias, que pase buena noche-

-lo mismo para usted joven- correspondió la señora enfocándose en trenzar un tejido.

El chico subió al segundo piso, aunque no tardó mucho en ponerse alerta al sentir una presencia algo hostil, pero también sumamente familiar.

-esto sí que es una coincidencia- murmuró el chico ingresando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Ya estando allí, el chico invocó una pequeña laptop, cortesía de Azazel, para luego ingresar en ella una Usb, comenzando así a leer y revisar algunos datos.

-veamos…

Proyecto: Sephirot.

Escala de DNA: alterada.

Proyectos derivados: proyecto C y proyecto J,

Apellido humano del espécimen: Hyōdō.

Nombre humano del espécimen: Issei.

Antiguo apellido humano del espécimen: desconocido.

Antiguo nombre humano del espécimen: **Kaito.**

Paaaam.

\- [mierda] – susurró el dragón celestial al leer aquel nombre.

-i-im-imposible, y-yo soy…n-no esto no puede ser- musitó el chico al borde del llanto –to-todos estos años-

- _esto sí que es inesperado, eso significa que…-_

Una mirada de alivio y felicidad apareció en el rostro del chico.

-m-mis padres viven, y están aquí en Kuoh- pero de repente la mueca del chico se torció en una de rabia y odio –pero…e-esos malditos, me separaron de mi familia, no voy a perdonarlos por eso-

\- [¿y que harás ahora?] –cuestionó el dragón.

\- ¿tú que crees Ddraig? Es obvio que voy a encontrarlos…y destruirlos-

- _no es bueno dejarse guiar por la venganza Ise, se por qué te lo digo-_ declaró el espíritu de la espada.

-je, ¿Quién dijo que era venganza? Es solo…justicia, además, ellos son felices con Saito-kun, no quiero meterme en eso como un tercero-

- _ya veo, es una forma muy madura de ver las cosas-_

-sí, no quiero comprometer sus vidas con lo que llevo encima, por eso mismo me alejé de todos mis seres cercanos- el chico terminó de revisar aquel elemento para luego soltar un suspiro de cansancio –a la mierda, quiero dormir-

Sin más que hacer, el chico se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido al instante.

* * *

Un nuevo día hacía arribo, justo ahora, Issei con su disfraz de Sephirot, se encontraba en la sede de Grigory, frente a él se encontraban Azazel y Penemue, la cual observaba al chico con algo de irritación, para nadie era un secreto la aversión que la pelimorada guardaba para con el chico, este por su parte solo se mantenía neutral.

-bien- aplaudió Azazel ganando la atención del par junto a él –verás, hace mucho tiempo, Grigory le brindó su ayuda a un grupo de seres humanos, gracias a esta ayuda, ese grupo logró incorporar DNA de distintos animales en seres humanos controlándolos con la ayuda de un fármaco especial, con el fin que lograsen detener una amenaza que ponía en riesgo el mundo humano-

-yo no le veo nada de malo a eso- opinó el chico.

-ese no es el problema, el problema radica en que la información de ese proyecto se ha estado filtrando a otros lugares, parece una conspiración para revelar los experimentos realizados en esos humanos, es por eso que tu misión es compleja- explicó el caído.

\- ¿compleja? – cuestionó el chico alzando una ceja.

-sí, tu misión es básicamente de infiltración, fungirás el papel de enviado de Grigory para ellos, mientras tanto, tu deberás recolectar la información que más puedas para saber quién es el que está detrás de todo esto- prosiguió el gobernador.

-entiendo tu punto, pero ¿por qué debo ser yo el que la realice? Sabes bien que yo me especializo más en misiones de destrucción y asesinato- cuestionó el peliplatino.

-aunque me cueste admitirlo, él mocoso tiene razón- asintió la pelimorada señalando al más joven del lugar.

-oye, no eres nadie para que me llames mocoso- gruñó el peliplata.

-ten más respeto con tus mayores, mocoso-

-oh vaya- el chico hizo una mueca de disculpa falsa poniendo un tono sarcástico, estaba enojado –pues como lo siento…Obaa-sama-

\- ¿o-o-obaa-sama? Ahora si te mato niñato- rugió la mujer con una mueca de ira que atentaba contra su angelical rostro.

-inténtalo… bruja con menopausia- retó el chico moviendo sus manos hacia él.

-maldito idiota- murmuró la pelimorada cubriendo sus manos de un fuego de color azul celeste.

-bueno, ya basta, tranquilícense ustedes dos y dejen sus peleas de pareja para otro día- cortó el caído dirigiendo su mirada al chico -verás, te dimos esta misión para que te acostumbres a esta clase de cosas, eso sin contar que…no tenemos más personal capacitado, además, es aquí donde se pone interesante- el caído esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Cómo que "interesante"? – preguntó la caída, recomponiendo su temple y dirigiéndole al dragón y al caído una mirada de odio.

-si, en cuanto el chico descubra la cabeza de la serpiente…podrá hacerla explotar-

-entiendo tu punto- asintió el peliplatino.

-bien, me alegra, esta es la ciudad donde tu misión será llevada a cabo…- el caído mostró un mapa holográfico de una ciudad ubicada en México.

-vaya, es algo lejos- murmuró el chico.

-toma- el caído le entregó al peliplatino lo que parecían ser unos tapones de oídos –esta es una sacred gear artificial, la llamo el World Speaker, con esto podrás entender y hablar cualquier idioma, ya que se actualiza dependiendo de donde estés- explicó Azazel con notorio orgullo.

-ara, al fin creaste algo interesante y útil, Azazel- se burló la única mujer del grupo.

-ca-callate Penemue- gruñó el gobernador con una pizca de enojo –por cierto, cuídate mucho chico, tal parece que el rubiales ese con tendencias psicópatas y nombre de pato, está causando alboroto, ahora ya disqué se cree nazi y quiere alzar muros-

-entiendo, gracias- el chico se memorizó los detalles necesarios mientras creaba una runa mágica.

\- ¿adónde vas? –preguntó el caído.

-de guarras y farras- bromeó el chico –no, en realidad solo…bah, la misión es mañana, tengo algo de tiempo para hacer de gandul- murmuró el chico –nos veremos-

-es como el viento- comentó el caído con desinterés al ver como el chico desaparecía de allí.

-si...- gruñó la caída -…un mal viento-

-jejeje- Azazel soltó una risita al verla salir -…mujeres-

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

* * *

En una habitación algo oscura, se podían ver tres siluetas, siendo dos masculinas y una femenina.

-así que eso es lo que pasa, el que está detrás de esa conspiración está aliado con los demonios- fue el susurro de la mujer.

-estas en lo correcto- dijo una de las voces, sonando algo vieja y rasposa.

-pero ¿por qué razón un miembro de la iglesia hace acopio de mis servicios? Según analizo, la situación podría serles útil, ya saben, en un alboroto como ese, el cielo se verá beneficiado con tantas plegarias y oraciones-

-en eso tienes razón joven hechicera, pero estás equivocada en lo mismo- corrigió el anciano.

\- ¿a qué se refiere exactamente? – preguntó la mujer.

-como dijiste tú, es "el cielo" quien se verá beneficiado, no nosotros, nosotros solo perderemos recursos humanos, exorcistas como aquella joven que fue tu compañera o doncellas y sacerdotes nobles, para ellos es un beneficio y para nosotros una pérdida, ¿entiendes el punto? –

-sí, creo que sí- asintió la mujer –de todos modos, ya contaba con mi ayuda, me juré a mí misma vengarme de los demonios, por eso no dudaré-

-veo que aún después de casi un siglo la llama de tus ojos sigue encendida, me alegra ver que aún queda un miembro de "la cruzada" con esa mirada determinada y valiente- elogió el anciano.

-muchas gracias, pero, ¿adónde debo ir? Quiero dinero para gastar lo más próximo posible, estuve congelada muchos años y quiero conocer como es la "moda actual", además, no me vendría mal conocer algún chico guapo -

\- (supongo que sigue siendo una chica después de todo) –pensó el anciano mientras su guardián se mantenía al margen.

-bien- el anciano se puso de pie lentamente –entonces prepárate Satellar Harvenheit, porque mañana…irás a America-

* * *

El día de la misión había llegado, el chico se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, dispuesto a iniciar su viaje, en realidad, podía llegar a su lugar de misión en un círculo mágico que Azazel le hubiese dado, o bien en una grieta dimensional, pero, a decir verdad, nunca había viajado en avión y le intrigaba ese tema, además, no quería causar alboroto en ese territorio al llegar allí, así como así, quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Sus documentos de identificación como ciudadano japonés y sus documentos requeridos para el vuelo, es decir, visa y pasaporte, fueron tramitados por Azazel quien resultó ser mejor sujeto de lo que Issei creyó.

Luego de comprar el boleto y realizar la desmesurada cantidad de burocracia y maldad corporativa, el chico se dispuso a ingresar a su avión, en los asientos de primera clase, tenía mucho dinero que le sonsacó a Tannin y quería gastar lo que pudiese, tenía muchas curiosidades que satisfacer.

\- ¿le apetece un coñac señor? – el anuncio de una bella azafata llamó su atención, sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos.

\- [si, un coño le cae bien a cualquiera] – se burló Ddraig en la mente del chico, ganándose la mirada enojada de las antiguas portadoras de la Boosted Gear, y de Viviane también – [o-oigan, n-no están enojadas, ¿verdad?] –

\- [claro que si] – gruñó una bella mujer de cabello blanco – [eres tu quien trata de contaminar la mente de Ise-kun, no podemos pasarlo por alto] –

\- [¿Qué?] – el rostro del dragón se desencajó – [¿sho por qué? ¡él se contamina solo!] –

\- [¡y un cuerno! Vamos a enseñarle a este dragón algunas cosas] – comentó Elsha, observando como el dragón galés alzaba vuelo – [¡a por él!] –

\- [nooooooooooo] –

El chico suspiró en su mente para luego contestarle a la azafata.

\- ¿uh? Si claro, muchas gracias señorita- el chico tomó la copa, observando que la azafata se quedó observándolo atentamente - ¿sucede algo? –

-ah, lo siento señor, es solo que me parece algo intrigante- respondió la azafata observando una especie de gafete con el nombre del chico, que lo acreditaba como pasajero.

\- ¿intrigante? –

-sí, que usted tenga un nombre japonés pero su rostro demuestre lo contrario-

-ah, entiendo- el chico esbozó una sonrisa amable, sacándole un leve sonrojo a la mujer –es que mi padre es japonés y mi madre es europea, por eso es que mi nombre es japonés- mintió el chico.

-ya veo, bueno, espero me disculpe, pero debo retirarme, le deseo un buen viaje señor Hyōdō- la mujer inclinó su cabeza un poco, ya que si se inclinaba se le caería la bandeja de bebidas.

-muchas gracias señorita- el chico se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró sus ojos ingresando a su espacio mental, tenía tiempo de sobra para descansar, ya que el viaje no sería muy corto que digamos.

* * *

Espacio mental.

* * *

El chico se encontraba observando un florido paisaje, a su lado se encontraba Viviane quien lo acuñaba en su regazo.

- _te ves pensativo Ise, ¿te sucede algo? –_ preguntó la rubia acariciando el cabello del chico, aunque el vestido de la chica estaba levemente teñido de sangre, obviamente de Ddraig.

-es solo que a veces no entiendo la vida, Viviane- contestó el chico cerrando sus ojos –me acabo de dar cuenta que mis padres viven y están más cerca de lo que pensaba, pero, ¿de qué me sirve eso? Si ellos ya tienen su propia vida, no lo entiendo, es como si mi destino es estar so…auch ¿Por qué fue eso? –

- _no debes culpar al destino por tus decisiones Ise_ \- reprendió la mujer pellizcando la mejilla del moreno.

-pero…-

- _además, tienes a muchas personas que te acompañan Ise, aquí-_ la chica señaló con su dedo la sien del chico mientras se acercaba a él lentamente _-tienes a Ddraig, a tus sempais-_ la rubia solo se limitó a entrecerrar tiernamente sus ojos _-…y a mí-_

 **Chuu.**

El chico fue tomado por sorpresa al sentir como los labios de Viviane se sobreponían sobre los suyos tiernamente.

- _te quiero demasiado como para escuchar esas burradas de tu parte, así que cuando te sientas solo…piensa en nosotros ¿vale?_ –

El moreno asintió idiotizado, y sonrojado cabe resaltar, mientras la mujer comenzó a desaparecer del lugar con un bello rubor en sus mejillas y una tranquilizante sonrisa.

-hombre, eso fue inesperado- susurró el chico tocando sus labios, aún idiotizado.

\- [y que lo digas Issei, me sorprendió esa jugada de ella] – la voz del dragón rojo resonó atrás del chico, llamando su atención.

\- ¿l-lo viste? – preguntó el chico con su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

\- [pues claro, y lo tengo grabado] – reveló el dragón, el cual estaba cubierto de vendajes como una momia egipcia, ¿de dónde salieron los vendajes? Ni idea, aunque las malas lenguas dicen que salieron del bolsillo mágico de edición limitada de San Andreas GTA XXX – [carajo, esa chica es una gran hembra ¿verdad?] –

\- ¿co-como que grabado? – preguntó el chico ignorando las últimas palabras del dragón -más importante aún, ¿Dónde rayos conseguiste la cámara? –

\- [eso no importa, solo lo grabé y ya] –

-sí, pero ¿para qué necesitarías grabarlo? –

\- [no lo sé] – contestó Ddraig mostrando una videocámara en su mano, o garra – [¿para enseñárselo a Tiamat o Lavinia? ¿o a ambas tal vez?] –

-o-oye, tu no harías eso, eres mi hermano ¿verdad? – cuestionó el chico atemorizado.

\- [por eso, ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no extorsionara a mi hermanito menor?] – el dragón mayor extendió sus alas y huyó de allí velozmente.

-puto culero, ¡dame eso cabrón! – gritó el chico extendiendo sus alas y alzando vuelo tratando de alcanzarlo.

\- [vamos hermanito, ¡alcánzame!] – gritó el dragón rojo con euforia.

\- ¡putooooo! –

Y de esa forma transcurrió el vuelo.

* * *

Aeropuerto internacional, Ciudad de México, Estado Mexicano.

* * *

La calidad del vuelo fue asombrosa, el avión estaba provisto de tecnología de vuelo de punta, un router de wi-fi personalizado con un buen ancho de banda, asiento suave y reclinable para quedar como cama, tomacorrientes para cargar portátiles y Smartphone, junto a una variedad de comidas y aperitivos ligeros para el viaje de alta calidad.

Respecto a la ciudad de destino, la capital del estado federal de México es propiamente una hermosa ciudad, construida sobre los cimientos de una antigua y legendaria ciudad llamada Tenochtitlán, la ciudad de México cuenta con una gran variedad de inmigrantes de otros países, dándole a la ciudad una gran influencia de diferentes lugares, generalmente de sus países vecinos.

El chico bajó de último del avión, su rostro mostraba un semblante pálido y algo de sudor frío corría por sus sienes, al parecer el llamado "efecto Jet-Lag" había hecho de las suyas con su funcionamiento corporal debido a las nueve horas de diferencia entre una capital y otra.

En cuanto el chico bajó, se dispuso a examinar los alrededores, lo primero que notó, fue que no todos los hombres tenían sombrero y barba o bigote como él pensó en un principio, pinches estigmas de los ochenta´s, de hecho, eran pocos los que cumplían con eso.

Lo segundo que notó fue la gran cantidad de inmigrantes y extranjeros presentes en el aeropuerto, tal vez se debía a la fama de la ciudad en el campo de inversiones empresariales.

Otra de las cosas que notó, fue el clima, en el inframundo, el clima era bastante cálido y en otras partes bastante frío, pero aquí no, de hecho, era apacible, ni muy frío, ni muy caliente.

En pocas palabras era una ciudad bella e interesante, tal vez consideraría el hecho de quedarse un par de días para conocer más sobre ella, pero por ahora no podía, tenía una misión por delante, y no planeaba fallar.

Rápidamente se puso en camino hacia su última parada, la ciudad icónica de la famosa costa dorada, Tijuana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una bella mujer caminaba elegantemente entre las muchas personas de aquella ciudad americana.

La mujer era una belleza en toda regla, de largo cabello rojo, amarrado con un listón amarillo en una coleta bastante baja, este caía libremente por su espalda con un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro y formando un par de "antenas" en la parte superior de su cabeza; un cuerpo exuberante y un rostro por demás hermoso, adornado con algo de labial rosa y un par de bellos ojos color amatista.

Aparentaba estar entre sus veinte, estaba vestida con un elegante vestido grisáceo, ajustado en la parte superior, mostrando sus hombros y resaltando sus ya atrayentes atributos, la parte inferior de este contaba con una falda amarilla que bajaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, unos zapatos de tacón alto y algunas joyas.

-bien, por lo visto esta ciudad es bastante grande, hay muchas tiendas y centros de comercio, creo que sería buena idea ir allí y comprar algo para ponerme- habló la mujer en perfecto español –creo que esto de ser hechicera tiene sus ventajas-

-tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? – fue la pregunta de un hombre atrás de ella, la mujer giró su rostro, encontrándose con un par de ojos de color verde y una cabellera negra azabache.

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a palpitar rápidamente producto de los nervios, aquella persona frente a ella exudaba una presencia que mostraba poderío y exigía respeto, pero no solo eso, se le hacía sumamente atrayente e intimidante, al punto de ponerla en jaque.

-n-no- la pelirroja se las arregló para contestar –soy de Alemania, me llamo Satellar-

-ya veo- comentó el hombre extendiendo su mano –de hecho, yo tampoco soy de por aquí, me llamo Issei, gusto en conocerte, Satellar-

\- ¿eh? Ah claro, gusto en conocerte también Iessi- correspondió la mujer.

-es Issei – corrigió el chico de forma divertida.

-fufufu lo siento, Issei-

Fue ahí cuando la mujer notó al chico, definitivamente era su tipo, un chico de apariencia juvenil y fresca, tenía cabello negro algo largo y ojos de color verde, en su rostro se mostraba una expresión de seriedad y algo de apatía, algo atrayente según ella.

-y, ¿estás de paso o vives aquí? – cuestionó el pelinegro llamando la atención de la mujer, quien dejo de verlo un momento.

-no, yo estoy de viaje- explicó la mujer -quise venir a conocer un poco este lado del globo, ya que siempre me ha gustado disfrutar de…los placeres de la vida-

-bueno, que curioso, de hecho, pienso lo mismo que tú con respecto a la vida, hay que disfrutar mientras se pueda- asintió el chico sonriendo –aunque ahora planeo ir a conocer Alemania-

\- ¿y eso? – preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-pues…- el chico decidió bromear un poco, usando uno de los consejos de Ddraig -…si allí hay mujeres tan bellas como tú no me molestaría ir y quedarme a vivir allí-

\- ¿b-be-bella dices? –

-sin duda- asintió el moreno al ver que su broma había surtido efecto, ya la tenía atrapada según Ddraig, ahora debía sacar el pez del agua y dejarlo asfixiar -…bueno, yo debo irme ya, fue un gusto haber conversado contigo unos pocos segundos, pero el tiempo es oro- el chico estrechó la mano de la mujer para luego darle la espalda –…hasta otra ocasión, Satellar-

-ha-hasta otro momento Iess, digo, Issei- la ruborizada pelirroja solo observó como el chico se perdía entre la multitud de personas, agitando su mano y dejándola sola.

-Scheiße- susurró la pelirroja en alemán tocando su pecho –ein netter Junge…-

* * *

Lo primero que el chico hizo al llegar a su destino, fue visitar un buen restaurante, de hecho, aquel restaurante era famoso entre diferentes lugares del mundo.

Conocido como "l* Quer*ncia", un famoso local, icónico por su maravillosa cocina, que combina tres estilos diferentes de cocina, en una nueva, llamada "BajaMed"

Luego de tomar su carta, pidió unas costillas bañadas en jarabe de higo, acompañadas de un buen vino llamado "Don Luis Cetto".

El administrador del lugar era un hombre adulto de cabello corto castaño y ojos claros, aparentaba estar entre sus 30, su rostro mostraba una expresión amigable, a pesar que su presencia era un tanto intimidante, acentuada con su uniforme de cacería camuflado.

Aquel hombre era un chef reconocido en varias partes del mundo, incluso en Japón, creador de aquel restaurante y aquel tipo de cocina revolucionaria, se conocía como Mi*uel *ngel Guer*ero Y*gües

Luego de charlar un rato con el hombre, el chico se despidió, y pagando su cuenta en pesos se alejó de allí.

* * *

Luego de un buen rato, llegó a su destino, este estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, una base subterránea bastante bien escondida, el método de entrada era pasar una tarjeta /otorgada por Azazel/ por un lector magnético oculto entre una roca, luego de aquello se abría una compuerta oculta, permitiendo así el acceso a la base.

Cambiando su apariencia y descendiendo cuidadosamente llegó a una especie de laboratorio con algunas personas que lo veían de forma extrañada para luego volver a sus labores.

El chico apretó sus puños, un millar de recuerdos de su infancia llegaban a su mente, bombardeándola con emociones negativas.

-así que tú eres el enviado de Grigory- una voz gruesa y potente resonó atrás del chico quien solo se limitó a girar su rostro para ver al recién llegado.

Este era un hombre de ascendencia rusa, bastante alto y fornido, de ojos verdosos, corto cabello color vino tinto, cejas gruesas y una barba espesa, tenía un puro en su boca y una sonrisa que se podía llamar, traviesa, como si todo lo que dijera fuese una broma.

-así es- contestó el peliplatino sin cambiar su expresión –soy Sephirot-

-un gusto- el hombre extendió su mano derecha en señal de saludo –soy Sylvester Asimov-

-un gusto también- el chico correspondió el gesto.

-bueno, vamos entonces a ver a los demás- ante el comentario del pelirrojo, el chico asintió con normalidad, comenzando a seguirlo.

* * *

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una compuerta hidráulica, marcando una contraseña, la compuerta se abrió dándoles acceso libre.

-bien, según me informó Azazel, tú eres también un hibrido ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el pelirrojo, dándole una profunda calada a su puro.

-sí, así es- asintió el chico, ya estando al tanto sobre lo que Azazel le había dicho.

-ya veo, así que tienes información genética de lagarto- habló el pelirrojo.

\- [yo, el dragón celestial más temido de todos, ser rebajado al nivel de un simple reptil de sangre fría, ese maldito humano pagará por esto, ¡y el cuervo también!, ¿verdad socito?] – esa fue la voz de Ddraig en la mente del chico.

\- (supongo que sí) – respondió el chico negándole importancia al asunto.

-ya veo, así que este es el lugar- comentó el chico al observar un grupo de cinco personas adentro de la habitación.

-tú debes de ser el enviado de Azazel-sama ¿verdad? – saludó un joven chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes –dime Marcos García-

-Sephirot, al parecer eres de este lugar ¿no es así? – ante la pregunta del peliplatino el rubio asintió normalmente.

-al menos no eres de esos chicos alborotadores- comentó una bella mujer norteamericana de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes, con unos anteojos de marco rojo, la cual leía un pequeño libro.

-ella es Michelle Davis, una amargada de primera- comentó Sylvester.

-ya veo, ¿y tú eres? – el peliplatino señaló a un joven japonés de cabello negro y ojos marrones, quien lo veía fijamente.

-Akari Hizamaru- contestó el moreno de forma tajante, antes de salir de allí, Issei le causaba desconfianza.

Lo que no sabía es que su actitud comenzaba a irritar al chico.

El peliplatino solo se quedó observando un momento todo, antes de sentir un toque en su hombro, al mirar allí pudo contemplar a un joven hombre, de constitución alta y delgada, tenía cabello rubio bastante corto y ojos verdes, con la parte inferior de su rostro tapada por el cuello de su chaqueta, el rubio misterioso solo le hizo a Issei un gesto de disculpa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-descuida, no estoy enojado, es solo que tu amigo es algo "maleducado"- comentó el chico extendiendo su mano – ¿cómo te llamas? –

-él se llama Adolf Reinhard, es más amigable de lo que parece- una voz femenina se oyó en el lugar, Issei encaró a su dueña, encontrándose con una mujer de apariencia oriental, corto y alborotado cabello negro acompañado de un par de ojos dorados –soy Xi-Chun-Li por cierto-

-soy Sephirot- se presentó el chico, de nuevo –bueno… Azazel me pidió venir aquí pero no tengo idea de que debo hacer-

-bueno mi amigo- habló Sylvester –tengo lo que necesitas-

* * *

Cuartel de Adiestramiento de Insurgentes Dominantes, Oficiales y Severos.

(C.A.I.D.O.S)

* * *

Mientras tanto en una habitación lujosa se encontraban tres personas, siendo una Azazel y las otras dos, Kalawarner y Raynare.

\- ¿Ha visto a Issei-kun, Azazel-sama? – preguntó la peliazul.

-sí, lo envié a una misión suicida- bromeó el hombre mientras la cara de la peliazul palideció al escucharlo –es broma, estará un par de días fuera, se largó a México-

-y-ya veo, ojalá se encuentre bien- musitó la peliazul desesperada.

\- (¿tan rápido cayó por él? Joder, ese chico tiene talento) – fue el pensamiento del único hombre del lugar – (apenas y lo conoce de unas semanas, me apuesto uno de mis huevos a que el aura de Ddraig tiene que ver con esto) -

-oye Kala, no veo porque te preocupas tanto por él, es lindo y todo, pero honestamente…-

-cállate, me preocupo por él porque algún día me convertiré en novia de Issei-kun- gruñó la peliazul con enojo, al parecer era bastante irritable cuando del chico se trataba.

-si claro- comentó la morena sarcásticamente -…y yo me convertiré en una exhibicionista con delirios de sado-maso-

Aquella chica ignoraba totalmente el peso de aquellas palabras, mismas que en unos años…

Se harían realidad.

...probablemente.

* * *

Inframundo, Territorio Dragón.

* * *

En otro lugar, precisamente en una gran cueva, Tannin en su forma dragón observaba con cara de palo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Frente a él se encontraba la hermosa dragona azul, solo que esta tenía un extraño objeto en su mano, mismo que brillaba intermitentemente de un color azul celeste, para luego quedar apagado.

-sí, esto servirá fufufu- se reía la dragona suavemente, dándole la espalda.

-o-oye Tiamat, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el dragón mirándole el culo.

-claro que si Tannin-kun, de hecho, estoy mejor que nunca- contestó la dragona.

Al oír eso, el dragón supo que no había nada bien, para comenzar, la forma en que la dragona lo llamó, no correspondía a la forma en que lo llamaba las veces anteriores.

\- ¿q-que tienes ahí? –

\- ¿esto? – Tannin vio horrorizado como la dragona lo miró de frente, su cabello estaba despeinado y algo sucio, sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que hubiese pasado viendo anime tres días seguidos, con noches y todo, y en sus labios tenía una sonrisa psicótica –es solo un cofre-

La dragona abrió el cofre, mostrando una especie de látigo, unas esposas y un collar de perro con cadena incluida.

-mejor no pregunto para que son el látigo y las esposas, ¿pero para qué es el collar? -

-ah, el collar, es solo un regalo para Ise-kun- contestó la peliazul con simpleza.

\- ¿regalo? –

-sí, cuando lo vea de nuevo voy a amarrar su cuello, de esa forma no podrá volver a dejarme fufufu- fue ahí cuando el dragón supo que esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, debía hacer algo para ayudarla… -por cierto, Tannin-kun, he querido ensayar este látigo y estas esposas para ver su resistencia, ¿te ofreces como voluntario? –

…pero no lo haría hoy.

-claro…que no, mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió- el dragón salió de allí cagando leches.

-vuelve aquí Tannin-kuuuun~ aún no hemos comenzadoooo~- la dragona tomó carrera comenzando a perseguirlo.

\- ¡mierdaaaaa! -

* * *

en otro lugar.

* * *

-ugh- un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, llenándolo con un terrible temor.

\- ¿sucede algo? – fue la pregunta de Xi-Chun.

-n-no es nada, es solo que por un instante sentí el presentimiento que algo realmente malo va a sucederme- contestó el chico.

-ya veo- comentó la mujer –ya llegamos-

-bien-

El chico comenzó a examinar el lugar, este era una enorme sala de entrenamiento, en ella se veían instrumentos para… bueno, para entrenar obviamente, aunque también había algunas puertas con ruta desconocida, por ahora…

Todos pasaron por el lugar, antes de ingresar a una puerta metálica, al abrirla, el joven dragón pudo observar el estado del lugar.

El espacio mencionado se asimilaba bastante a un laboratorio abandonado, la diferencia era que no tenía instrumentos de investigación, solo algunas mesas, unas pocas sillas y tubos de ensayo en el suelo.

Sin embargo, había algo que contrastaba con el ambiente del lugar…

En efecto, se trataba de una enorme supercomputadora de última generación, equipada con un proyector de hologramas.

\- (no cabe duda, esto es de Grigory, pero, no creo que Azazel sea tan imbécil para darle a estas personas una máquina como esta, es obvio que hay un tercero metido en esto) – fue el pensamiento del chico –

\- [solo Grigory usa esta clase de computadoras, así que el tercero debe ser un ángel caído, el cual le dio información falsa a Azazel, filtrando a la vez información sobre este proyecto] – fue el comentario del dragón galés.

\- (eso es Ddraig, pero… ¿Quién es el destinatario de esta información?) – se preguntó el chico.

\- [pues, honestamente, no creo que sean los ángeles, ellos son neutrales, ¿Yokais, dragones y otros panteones? Lo dudo mucho, ellos no se meten con estas trivialidades, pensaría que son los demonios, pero… ellos actúan solo por sus propios deseos, y yo no le veo que puedan sacar algo jugoso de esto] – opinó el dragón gales.

- _la única opción viable que nos queda…-_ Viviane hizo una pausa.

\- (los humanos) – completó el chico – (pero… ¿para qué?) –

\- [quien esté detrás de esto, busca que los humanos descubran lo que se hace en las sombras, lo que, a la larga, hará que descubran la existencia de lo sobrenatural, eso sería una apuesta] – el dragón explicó su punto de vista.

\- (¿apuesta?) –

- _si Ise, es probable que cuando eso suceda, ocurran tres cosas, la primera, que ignoren lo sobrenatural como si no existiera, algo que es por demás imposible; la segunda, que se alíen con lo sobrenatural entregando personas con talentos especiales a las filas de las facciones a cambio de tecnología y tratados de no-agresión; y la tercera, una guerra campal, eso es lo más probable Ise-_ expuso la rubia.

\- (entiendo, el que está detrás de todo esto es de Grigory y busca la guerra) – analizó el chico, haciendo equipo con Ddraig y Viviane.

- _y creo saber quién es-_ murmuró la rubia suspirando aburrida – _Kokabiel-_

\- [sin embargo, no es prudente que hagas acusaciones apresuradas] – aconsejó Ddraig – [podremos ponerlo en alerta, y peor aún, no sabemos si Azazel vaya a creerte] –

\- (para eso buscaré las pruebas necesarias) exclamó el chico en su mente – (llegaré al fondo de esto) –

- _bien dicho mi amo… digo, bien dicho Ise, a-ahora, ponle atención a tu entorno, ya comienzan a verte rarito-_ comentó la rubia luego de habérsele zafado la lengua.

\- [rarito te estoy viendo, pero yo a ti, ¿Cómo es eso de "mi amor"?] – cuestionó Ddraig.

- _eso no te incumbe lagartija_ \- replicó la rubia – _no sea sapo, marica-_

\- [¿qué? ¿pero qué clase de vocabulario de camboyana es ese?] – contestó el dragón, bastante extrañado.

El chico por su parte solo suspiró y dejó esa subnormal discusión de lado.

Volviendo a la realidad, notó, que en efecto, todos lo veían rarito.

-ummm, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el chico.

-llevas como cinco minutos parado viendo esa cosa sin moverte siquiera- fue el comentario de Xi-Chun.

-ah, e-eso es porque estoy impresionado, no puedo dejar de imaginarme como se verían mis videojuegos en esta cosa- mintió el chico.

-ya veo- asintió Sylvester –eres joven después de todo-

Y para su suerte, le creyeron.

-bien- aplaudió el ruso –vamos a enseñarte algunas cosas, para que te pongas al corriente-

-si- asintió el peliplatino –estoy ansioso por ello-

\- (ahora que lo pienso, hace poco encontré el aroma de una de "ellas" en donde yo vivo ¿que estarán haciendo en este momento?)

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

* * *

El olor férrico de la sangre fresca intoxicaba el aire de aquel oscuro lugar, en el suelo yacía una gran cantidad de cadáveres de diferentes personas, a pesar de su fisonomía, todos coincidían en algo, eran vampiros.

Era algo extraño, ya que, generalmente los vampiros eran reconocidos por su elevada resistencia y su capacidad de regeneración.

-po-por favor, n-no me haga nada- era la súplica de un hombre adulto, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, arrastrándose a duras penas –ha-haré lo que me pida, pero por favor no me haga daño-

\- ¿en serio? – murmuró la silueta frente a él, la cual correspondía a una mujer joven con ojos violetas rojizos, la cual tenía una gran cantidad de energía concentrada en su mano derecha, formando una espada.

-s-si-

-bien…- una sonrisa de malicia asomó entre los labios de la mujer –entonces dime… ¿Dónde encuentro a "esa niña"? –

-e-ella no está aquí, hace una semana fue llevada a un castillo- respondió el hombre con seguridad.

-bien, si dices que fue llevada a un castillo no podré ingresar ahí, no por ahora- murmuró la mujer –en fin, gracias por tu cooperación-

\- ¿n-no me harás nada? – preguntó el hombre, esperanzado.

-claro que no- contestó la mujer cerrando sus ojos –me dijiste lo que quer… a-achuu-

 **Stab.**

La mujer estornudó de forma adorable, aunque, por desgracia, empaló accidentalmente al hombre que amenazaba.

-ups, lo siento- se disculpó la mujer observando el agonizante cadáver del hombre –no fue mi intención, en serio, pero qué más da, el mundo no se acabará por otro vampiro que muera-

Sin más que hacer, la mujer se alejó de allí.

* * *

En otro lugar, también desconocido.

* * *

-esto es aburrido- murmuró la conocida como Jénova, la cual se encontraba sentada, cruzada de brazos, observando frente a ella como un hombre adulto bien vestido comenzaba a acercarse.

-hola- saludó el hombre, sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta de color rojo -… grabo videos musicales, llámame-

\- mmm ¿gracias? – murmuró la mujer mientras despedazaba la tarjeta luego que el hombre se fué.

-cuando supe la noticia que uno de los frutos de las "investigaciones" de mi socio dio resultado y se tomó la molestia de contactarme, no pude negarme a conocerla, debo decir, que eres una mujer hermosa- la voz de un joven hombre llamó la atención de la morena, quien observó a un joven hombre, de aspecto refinado y elegante.

-gracias, tú no estás tan mal después de todo- comentó la mujer con una sonrisa seductora –tu sabes, es un placer conocerte-

-je, gracias, ahora…-

-ven, dijiste que querías conocer el alcance de mis poderes ¿verdad? Entonces sígueme, conozco el lugar adecuado para hacerlo-

-de acuerdo-

La mujer sonrió con naturalidad, mientras comenzaba a caminar, con el hombre siguiéndola de cerca.

Lentamente, la sonrisa de la mujer se fue transformando en una expresión cargada de malicia.

* * *

-bueno, esta es una de las especies que analizamos, la hormiga explosiva, su ADN le da a su usuario una gran cantidad de resistencia física, además de otra habilidad especial, hacer que algunas cosas exploten- explicó Marcos.

-ya veo- el peliplatino observó como el pelirrojo se mostraba algo preocupado - ¿sucede algo? –

-no, descuida- negó este restándole importancia.

-es eso, ¿verdad?, supongo que ustedes también lo sintieron, esa sensación de peligro-

-así es, tienes razón- asintió la china.

\- ¡! –

Todos se pusieron en alerta al sentir una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino, proveniente de una de la parte externa del lugar.

No dudaron en dirigirse hacia allí.

\- ¿pero qué carajo es eso? – exclamó el castaño.

Frente a todos se encontraba una enorme criatura, esta tenía la apariencia de una mantis gigantesca, de color verde, cubierta de espinas que estaban impregnadas de un líquido negruzco.

Quizás lo más resaltante del engendro, era su cabeza, a diferencia de una mantis genérica, esta no tenía cabeza, en su lugar se encontraba algo similar a una araña de color caqui, con patas flexibles cubiertas de ventosas.

-un hibrido- murmuró el ruso -… y uno bastante problemático-

* * *

en otro lugar.

* * *

-lo siento querido, pero me prometí exterminar hasta el último de ustedes, y tú eras uno de esos- murmuró la morena, relamiendo la sangre presente en uno de sus dedos.

Frente a ella estaba el ensangrentado e inerte cadáver del hombre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y laceraciones, distribuidas a lo largo de su cuerpo, formando un escatológico puzzle de heridas y sangre.

-…y según sé, no soy la única persona que busca el fin de ustedes…- una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de la ojiroja -… ¿verdad… Sephirot? –

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

 **Bueno gente, al fin les tengo el nuevo capu de este proyecto, ¿Qué tal estuvó? Comenten.**

 **También me disculpo por la excesiva tardanza, planeaba tenerlo una semana antes, pero las secuelas de la enfermedad sufrida aún estaban presentes, eso sin contar que me enrolé con el juego más reciente de Final Fantasy, no lo tenía, y al parecer ese fue el regalo que medió mi tía, junto a otros tres videojuegos, ¿Qué puedo decir? Se me pasó la decepción xdxd.**

 **Si hubo algún error por favor notificármelo por PM o review.**

 **la apariencia de los personajes está en la pagina por si les apetece, son o.c que existen en otros animes, Terra-Formars y Chrono Crusade para ser más exactos.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial al guest que comentó en P.D.O.T.E.B, gracias por abrirme los ojos, a decir verdad, no tenía idea que llevaba tanto tiempo perdido, pero espero me entiendas, necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza esas ideas, y bueno, también tengo una vida social, estudio, trabajo, novia, familia y otras weas.**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores y seguidores de este proyecto, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **Kasuma:**

* * *

Gracias men, espero y este también te guste.

* * *

 **Krystiam091:**

* * *

Gracias amigo, me alegra que te guste man, espero te siga gustando.

Pd: tienes potencial compa, espero conocer más de tus historias en el fandom.

* * *

 **Thebeast666:**

* * *

Lo siento compadre, pero ella no estará, al menos no en este fic, ya la tengo nominada en otro de mis fics, ya que no me agrada repetir la participación de mujeres en el harem, será difícil, por no decir imposible, que veas a la misma en mis cinco fics, aun así, gracias por tu atención compadre.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

Ah, mi buen amigo, si, aquí está el fruto de tus sugerencias, aún falta ver a Quetzalcóatl, pero será pronto, y no te preocupes, después de esta misión el nombre de Issei se dará a conocer.

Tienes razón sobre lo del continente, ya que es uno de los que más feligreses aporta en la cifra, debido a la poca cantidad de relaciones respecto al otro lado del mundo, muchos escritores no usan el recurso del continente para no caer en la auto-inserción, pero es un buen recurso si se aprovecha de forma adecuada.

Las conspiraciones son algo que ya se ve compañero, solo falta esperar la que se les viene encima.

Espero saber más de tus proyectos y que el capu te guste, nos leemos.

* * *

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16:**

* * *

Gracias colega, espero y te siga gustando este proyecto, que básicamente fue el que me dio a conocer en este fandom, la página ya está y todo va subido allí, gracias por tu opinión, aquí está este nuevo capu, espero y te guste.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **RJRP:**

* * *

Jajajajafjfkgjkgjghjg (risa de foca retrasada) esa era la idea, sacarles una sonrisa.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Primordialdragon:**

* * *

Si, de hecho, me especializo en ello xd, solo pensé que Vali es un dragón y ellos son posesivos por naturaleza, Kalawarner SI estará en el harem (me agradan las tremendas…alas que se manda), aunque falta algo de tiempo para ello, no quiero que se vea forzado, además, en pocos fics la incluyen, y no te preocupes, dentro de poco sucederá el reencuentro, te lo aseguro compa.

Hasta la próxima ocasión amigo mío.

* * *

 **Y bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews del capu, espero que les guste el capu.**

 **Me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima actualización.**


End file.
